Downers of Life
by ElizabethCullen09
Summary: Bella's parents died when she was 10.Sex, drugs, and smoking comfort her and she's hanging out with the wrong groups of people. She's out into fostercare and no one wants her. What if a new family comes along? Will she let them in? The family she has now?
1. Bella

**Hey. Ok well my life is pretty fucked up, but it is **_**NOT **_**like this. I was daydreaming and thinking about how I can screw my life up more and I imagined this. Soo yeahh. There's swearing, drinking, smoking that crap. Well hope you like. It's pretty sad btw. Well hope you all read this and think about how blessed your lives are. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. SM does. Damn it…**

BPOV

I'm Bella and I'm 15 years old, and live Jacksonville Florida. I'm not natural. My hair is dyed different colors all the time, I always have black nails, I'm addicted to heroin, have a cigarette and smoking addiction, have a drinking problem and to top that I've had more family's than you can count! Why? I'll tell ya why! I'm screwed! And here's my fucked up story.

My father got murdered on the job when I was 10. My mother remarried to a great man named Phil. He became a second father, and made my mother happy. When I was 13 Phil got diagnosed with Cancer and died the next year. My mother committed suicide because of it. That's when Kate found me. She's my social worker, best friends, free therapist, and sister to me. She helped find the best foster families that want me, but I don't want them. I'm originally from Forks, but moved here when my father died when I was 10. I haven't been there since.

So many times I tried to take myself away, to be with my parents again. It's either cutting, burning myself in showers, OD'ing all the time, running away, getting too drunk that my body can't handle all the alcohol, and any more things you can think of I've tried. And failed. Miserably. Kate keeps asking me what I want. Every time I tell her 'to be with my family'. She said we always can't have what we want. I tell her to shut the fuck up.

When I was 13 I met Marcus. We instantly clicked and we were like big brother and sister. When my parents died and I couldn't cope with the pain, he introduced me to cigarettes. Said they'd help and they did. Then weed. Then heroine. I got addicted, I guess you could say. Then I met Victoria, or Vic, she would kill you if you called her Victoria. She smoked weed, and did heroine. Tanya just smoked.

We always had parties. And what kind of party without, booze? A boring one! Do I sound like a boring girl? No! So guess what?! We had booze there. Getting drunk, and wandering the streets. One time I woke up in an alley way, naked next to a 30 year old across town. I called Vic right away. She was my best friend, and we were sisters. Inseparable. No one could break us apart, we were that close. Of course she was there when I first OD'd. She saved me, I nearly died. Actually, that's what I intended. She wouldn't allow it.

So here I am, A 15 year old with her innocence gone, druggie, has a huge hangover, and sitting with Vic and Tanya in a jail cell. What did we do? Got caught with heroine on us, and for trying to steal vodka. Nothing new, the cops here knew us by name.

"Where is that pathetic girl?!" I heard my foster mother Irina shout, with Kate right behind her with a clipboard in hand. Of course I was getting moved to another family. There's a shocker! Note the sarcasm?

"Bella" she sighed.

"Hi Katie" I said getting up. She was paying bail.

"Bye Tanya, call me" I said giving her a gentle hug. Vic stood up too and gave me a hug and a peck on the lips. We weren't romantic just _really _close. The guys on the other side cat-called.

"Bye sweets" I said.

"Bye babe" she sighed and flopped back onto the bench next to Tanya, The dude opened the door and I was let out.

"Bye chicas" I sighed as we left.

"Bella, you're going back to my house now. Irina and Laurent packed your bags and everything's in there. Nothing else is at their house. Everything you own is in there. C'mon I need you to sign here, and we'll be on our way" she said and handed me the clipboard and pen. I grinned and signed putting a heart at the end of my name. Irina signed quickly and sped off in her car.

"Nice knowin ya bitch" I muttered. Kate gave me a glance and I fumbled in my pocket for my cigarettes and lighter. Putting it between my lips and lighting it I took a long drag. I immediately felt comfort. I breathed out the smoke and Kate sighed and put her stuff in her car and put the timer for the parking spot on 10 minutes.

"Bella, I think I found you a new family. They just need to fly down here and meet you. So you'll be staying with me and Garrett" she said. I nodded. Garrett's her boyfriend. They've been together since freshmen year in college. He's bound to propose.

"Alright" I said taking another drag. She looked at it with disappointment.

"I thought you were going to quit" she said. I shrugged and threw it on the ground, crushing it with my sneaker.

"C'mon, let's get you home" she said as she threw my 2 suitcases into the car. I got into the passenger seat. She fumbled with the radio and Jason Mraz's 'I'm Yours' came on and Kate hummed along, knowing that the song annoyed me. Love? Psh, yeah right. If there's such a thing called 'love' then why are there divorces?

"You're really going to like this family" she said. I nodded.

"They deal with troubled teens who lost their parents too" she said. Troubled Teens? Ha! Good luck. You have no fucking clue how 'difficult' I am.

"Bella it'll be good" she started but I just tuned her out.

**Well there you have it!!! Bella. Told you it was sad. I got depressed listening to this, plus listening to Satellite Heart didn't help. XD. Well R&R!!! **

**Ughh I'm sooo pissed off right now! ok well I made an account but since I'm a new member I tried uploading this and it said I can't wait for two more days. Ughhh, suspense is killing me!! Well I'm gonna go before I ramble. **

**You Know I'm Adorable **

**Elizabethh **


	2. Meeting the Cullens

**Well this is the second chapter. Hope you like it!! P.s. same warnings as last time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

BPOV

"Bella? Are you even listening?!" Kate asked. I looked from the mahogany desk and looked at her. Make-up done just right no mistakes, done like an artist. Heels that made her long legs look longer and a pencil striped skirt, a ruffled blouse and her blonde hair in it's natural waves. Her blue eyes framed with thick coats of mascara. They were bright, and happy. Unlike my blood-shot dull brown ones.

"What?" I asked. She sighed and clicked her perfectly manicured nails. There was a ring on her left finger. A ring. Not just any ring, an engagement ring. I sighed. The ring symbolizes eternal commitment. Now look at me and then at Kate. Of course guys would be drooling over here; I mean she's perfect and beautiful. Now me, I have piercings, a tattoo on my lower back, hair dyed light blue with black in the back and gave myself side-bangs that I looked like Audrey Kitching, black chipped nails, eyeliner that is smudged and a day old, an addict, smoker, and had child-hood problems. Yeah, I'm messed up. Kate's been trying for a week for a family that would take me in. she said they deal with troubled teens. Ha! Good luck! In about a week I swear they'd send me back, like all the others.

"I think I found a few families for you" she smiled. I leaned back and played with my fingers.

"What sort of things did you like?" she asked. I shrugged. I liked getting high, feeling like your flying so all the troubles melt away.

"School?" she asked.

"English" I said.

"What books?" she asked.

"Classics" I said simply.

"Your favorites?"

"Pride and Prejudice, Wuthering Heights, that kind of thing" I admitted embarrassingly.

"What family do you want?" she asked.

"Them" I answered, no emotion in my voice.

"I know Bella, but if-" she started but I got up and walked outside, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting up with my blue Cookie Monster, lighter. I took a drag and breathed out. A sleek black Mercedes pulled in and they all got out. There was a short black haired girl, blonde man, caramel colored woman next to him, and a big muscular guy with curly brown hair.

"Sup?" I asked as they walked in. They gave me sympathy looks and looked at my hair and cigarette. I laughed and they walked inside. I saw Kate greet them. Great! I'm doomed! Stubbing out my cigarette I joined Kate inside.

"Bella! How nice of you to join us. Now sit here" Kate commanded lightly, but sternly. I rolled my eyes and sat next to her. That family from outside, their eyes went wide.

"Hey, I'm Bella" I said with a smile.

"Dad, that's the girl from outside" the short girl whispered to the blonde. He nodded.

"I'm Carlisle, this is my family. My wife Esme, son, Emmett, and daughter Alice. I have another son and daughter, but sadly they couldn't make it today" he said.

"Sup?" I asked.

"Bella, they're here to help you. They want to help you get off your addiction to everything, and make yourself seem a little less…threatening" she laughed. I looked at them. My job for a week was to show them who I truly am. Then I'll change. Just to give them a taste of who I was and who I want to be. I played with my hair.

"They'll kick me out in less than a month. Every family does Kate" I said looking at her. She rubbed her temples, her ring flashing again. If I want what Kate and Garrett have, then I have to work for it. That ring gave me inspiration.

"Fine" I said. Alice smiled.

"First we'll start with your appearance" she said.

"Ok listen up!" I said. They all stopped talking and looked to me.

"No changing for a week. What I mean is that ill go on as the person I am now. No changing my wardrobe, make-up, and hair. I will show you who I was, which I am now, and the next week you can do all you want. Ok? Even if I don't like it." I asked. Esme and Carlisle exchanged a look.

"Ok" he said. I smiled.

"Good" I said.

"Wait what do you mean yourself?" Emmett asked.

"The girl you saw outside, she's broken, alone. Drugs, alcohol and wrong types of people made her that. She wants to change. Cigarettes calm her, heroin take her worries away. Don't worry, I'm quitting heroin. Even though I'm craving it this very minute, I'm quitting. Cigarettes will be harder, but I'll get there. Just give me a chance" I said.

"Ok" they said. I held my head high.

"Then I'll go" I said. They smiled.

"Anymore questions Bella?" Kate asked.

"A few. What do you guys to for a living?" I asked.

"I'm a doctor at Forks Hospital." Carlisle answered. Impressive, that's why they could afford fancy shit.

"I'm an interior decorator" Esme answered kindly. Impressive they're house is probably a freaking mansion, or some crap.

"I shop" Alice answered. Carlisle rolled his blue eyes.

"I work at a surf shop near La Push beach" Emmett answered. No surprise there.

"Ok I'm done" I said looking to Kate.

"Alright Bella, your stuff is packed, you have my number and please don't get into any more trouble" Kate said and kissed my head, leaving a gloss mark which I wiped off.

"Ok, I promise" I sighed.

"Bye Kate" I said as we left the building. My bag was taken to Carlisle who out it in the trunk.

"It'll be nice having you Bella" Carlisle smiled. I smiled back, not wanting to be rude.

"I hope" I lied through my teeth. I pulled my purple iPod and played Emilie Autumn music staring out the window.

"We'll have to fly to get to Forks" Esme said kindly. She was sweet and caring. Well, she looked like it. I just had to smile back.

"I don't mind" I said.

Hopefully, I'll actually like this family better than all the others.

**So that's that. FF still won't allow me to upload this stuff so I'm still pissed. My mom is getting reallll annoyyyyed with me right now with my whining and complaining. My brother threw a shoe at me to shut up! XD! He's such a loser. Whatevss how you all have a fucking fantastic day! God knows I won't…**

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabethhh **


	3. Back To the Place Where It All Started

BPOV

We were on the way to the airport. Esme's been bugging me about eating. Carlisle keeps asking if I'm alright and my new 'siblings' are just keeping quiet. Good.

"Honey, are you sure you're not hungry?" Esme asked once we entered the airport. She was nice, so I couldn't help but be nice back but she's was getting on my last fucking nerve.

"Esme I'm sure. If I'm hungry I'll eat those little bags of peanuts. I ate before we left" I lied. She took a breath and nodded.

"Don't blame her for trying for help" Emmett said quietly from behind me. I glanced at him and back at the ground. I was chewing gum and that wasn't working for my craving of cigarettes. I've known them for what, a few hours and already they're stressing me out!

"I don't need help" I snapped. He raised an eyebrow.

"Ok maybe I need help with a _few_ things, but no biggie I can do that myself" I waved it off, irritated.

"You need help" Alice spoke up. I glanced at her and decided to ignore them before my temper showed through. I sighed and went through my purse for more gum. I popped 3 more pieces in and chew viciously, my mouth closed. After putting our luggage on the belt and getting checked we went to wait to board.

"Bella are you sure you aren't-" Esme started, but I cut her off.

"I'm. Not. Hungry" I said irritated. She nodded and slumped back into Carlisle's embrace. I played a game on my iPod waiting and listened to depressing music_. Beauty from Pain_ by _Superchick_; matched mood. I'll change and become beautiful again. But there'll be pain too. I sighed and hummed along.

"You have beautiful voice" Carlisle smiled kindly.

"Thank you" I whispered and looked to the ground embarrassed, blushing scarlet.

"Aw! Bella blushes!" Emmett grinned.

"Shut up" I said embarrassed. Alice giggled and was scrolling on her iTouch. I stared at it. How I longed to have one! But this is Kate's old iPod; she got a new one that Garrett bought her.

"Do you like shopping Bella?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"Yeah" I said.

"What stores?" she asked.

"Hot Topic, American Eagle, Spencer's, Vans" I answered. She scrunched up her nose.

"Forever21, Abercrombie and Fitch, Macy's, JC Penny, Nordstrom's, Madden?" she asked desperately. My turn to scrunch up my nose and shook my head.

"Too girly" I said. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. She saw the confusion on my face and rolled her eyes.

"How can someone be too girly?!" she asked appalled. I shrugged.

"Pink. I hate pink. I like black and dark colors. They're calming" I said. She looked like she could die.

"Don't give her a heart attack!" Emmett laughed. I looked at him.

"Hate pink?" she asked. I nodded.

"It makes me want to vomit" I said. Carlisle and Esme started laughing. Emmett snorted and handed me his cell with a picture. Pink walls, pink rug on a nice wood floor, pink drapes. Everything and I mean everything was pink.

"Whose room is that?" I asked a little scared it might be mine.

"Alice's" he laughed.

"You make me want to vomit" I said. Another round of laughed started. I stared at them like they were aliens. Alice had wide eyes.

"I mean your like of pink makes me want to vomit. Not you personally" I explained. She went back to her happy cheery self. _Please kill me_, I thought.

"What color would you like your room?" Esme asked. I thought about it.

"Purple. But not like lavender or a light purple. A dark, blackish purple. With a little crystal chandelier on the ceiling." I said. She nodded.

"That'll look nice. But isn't that a bit dark?" she asked.

"I love dark colors" I said. She nodded again. Alice was glaring at the floor.

"What's with you?" I asked.

"I hate ugly colors" she muttered.

"So my color likings are ugly?" I asked. She nodded, fearless.

"Well pink is ugly" I said back.

"Take that back!" she said.

"Take that shit you said about my room back!" I said.

"Bella we do not tolerate swear words" he told me. I don't give a damn!

"No!" she said and turned around. I ignored her. Prissy miss!

"Flight 237 to Seattle, Washington now boarding" the lady on the intercom said. I took a deep breath and got up with my 'family'. Yeah family all right! Wait…did she say….SEATTLE?!

"Carlisle where was it you worked again?" I managed to spit out. He gave me an odd look.

"Forks Hospital?" he asked. I nodded and blinked back tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Let's board!" Esme said happily and we walked to the flight doors. I took another deep breath and braced myself for what was about to come.

**Sigh sigh! I wrote like 4 chapters today. Of both my stories. Damn I'm tired! Haha well I hope Sigh sigh! I wrote like 4 chapters today. Of both my stories. Damn I'm tired! Haha well I hope you like! And please review! It's ok the green button isn't a vampire, it won't bite. But it will give you a hug! :D haha well please R&R!!! **

**You know I'm adorable! **

**Elizabeth **


	4. Bringing Back Memories

BPOV

"Bella?" Emmett sang in my ear. I was having a damn good dream. I was back with my friends just smoking and talking at a park. I was with my boyfriend, Jesse we were sitting on the swings holding hands. Out friends were sitting in front of us and beside us. The pole that held them up was in this bouncy stuff they were sitting on and the others were in the sand. They were talking about what happened at the movies and this old guy was bugging the crap out of them. Jessie brought my hand to his and kissed it. I giggled, which I don't normally do. Then he kissed my cheek and was about to go for my lips but Emmett.

"Yes?" I asked annoyed.

"We landed!" Alice sang back. I sighed frustrated and got up and twisted my torso, cracking it and stretching it that way.

"Fine" I muttered. I took out my cell phone and turned it on. There were texts from Vic, Tanya, Felix, Jake and…Jesse. I smiled when I saw that one and opened it first.

_Heard you got in jail…again. haha, how r u? I miss u! meet me by the swings? –Jesse. _

My smile turned sad. I would never see him again. A week before I got arrested Jesse said he loved me. I told him I love him back.

_Um, I'll call you later. I'm in...Seattle. I'm horrible! Miss you too babe. And yeah I got arrested. And obviously I can't meet you by the swings. I want to though, but I'm not in Jacksonville. Call you later boo. –B _

I felt mean sending that. I followed the Cullen's off and we searched for our bags and other belongings and went through the extra stuff to get the hell out of this place. I heard Carlisle on the phone with someone and hang up.

"Rosalie said they're trying to get through the traffic in front. People are blocking her from coming through and she's pretty mad" Carlisle explained chuckling. Rosalie. Sounds like a stuck up bitch, maybe I'm wrong. I mean if these people are nice then she has to be! I sighed as we sat.

"I'm hungry!" Emmett whined. I saw a flash of red. Here we go again!

-:-

"Uncle Carlisle!" we heard someone shout. We looked around and saw a red BMW pulling in. Damn, that's a nice car! There was a blonde driving, Rosalie obviously, and a boy sitting next to her. There was another boy in the backseat. How were we supposed to fit that many people in that car?!

"This is Edward. This is my twin brother, Jasper I'm Rosalie" the blonde spoke. Once they saw my hair they were a little taken aback.

"Hey Aunt Esme. Others" Jasper grinned. Alice squealed and planted a big kiss on Jasper's lips. I checked my phone, since it was on silent, for messages and I felt my eyes brighten, Jesse replied.

_What's wrong?! And why the hell are you there?! Alright call me later. Love you. Talk to you later. P.s. Vic says she's gonna kick ur ass! –Jesse _

I rolled my eyes typical Vic.

"Alright since people are honking at me, why don't you get in?" Rose asked.

"Alright. Alice move and sit on Jazz's lap. Your small enough, no offence sweetie. I'll sit with you guys and Esme you might have to sit on me. Emmett I'm sure you can squeeze in. Bella sit on Edward's lap" Carlisle gave us the instructions. I tied my hair in a high pony and sat on the cute red head's lap. Emmett put the bags in the trunk and squeezed in. he was really squished.

"Hey Red, I'm Bella. Oh it's nice to meet you Jasper, Rosalie" I nodded, being polite. They smiled and nodded back. Rosalie didn't sound like a bitch. My suspicions are correct.

"Please don't call me Red" Edward asked softly, but nicely with a nice smile on his face. I nodded.

"You have blue hair" Jasper pointed out. I turned to him.

"Thank you for pointing that out captain obvious!" I said.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"No don't be. I'm just being a bitch" I sighed. I started playing with my thin hair wrapping it around my fingers. The car was silent, and I wanted to break it.

"Soo…" I trailed.

"Yup!" Emmett said popping the 'p'.

"Bella, um you have an awesome outfit!" Rosalie tried. I nodded. I had my white shutter sunglasses on my head, a black tube top I borrowed from Tanya, white skinny's and black converse. I actually look nice for once. I shivered.

"It's freaking freezing here!" I exclaimed. They chuckled.

"What?!" I hissed.

"You should've dressed warmer" they said.

"How was I supposed to know we were going to…Sea…Seattle" I stammered because I couldn't bear to go back to place where I lost everyone…

"She has a point" Alice chirped.

"I forgot how cold it got. I miss it" I said.

"What?" some of them asked? I gave them a sad look and shook my head.

"Carlisle, Esme, did you read my file?" I asked. They nodded.

"So you know what happened?" I asked. They glanced and nodded sadly.

"It took place here in Forks" I said, my voice shaky and I could feel tears. It was a _very _emotion subject for me. That's what caused me to be what I am.

"Oh my…I'm so sorry. Your file didn't say Forks. We thought it was in back in Jacksonville" Esme said, sadness and sympathy appearing in her hazel eyes.

"Do they know?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Only Emmett and Alice" she said. I nodded and looked to Jasper's, Rosalie's, and Edward's confused faces.

"I'll explain another time" I said. They nodded. I leaned my head against the head rest. Until I realized it wasn't a head rest. It was Edward's shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired" I apologized. He smiled again. It was crooked, which made it sexier. What the hell am I thinking?! You have a boyfriend, which you love very much. And he's your foster-brother so stop it!

"It's alright I don't mind. Alice and Rose do it all the time" he assured. I laid my head back down and glanced at my phone. I started checking messages.

_What the fuck Isabella?! Call me in 2 minute!!- Vic_

_Where the hell r you?! I told you to meet us at the swings in an hour! –Tanya _

_Babe u alright? - Jesse _

_Where's the booze? –Felix. _Dumbass.

_Did you get the science homework? –Angela. _

I deleted them and scrolled through my phone book. I looked for Jesse's number and found it. I looked at his ID picture and it made me miss him more. I pressed send and held the phone to my ear.

"Hey you've reached Jesse at his cell phone. Leave him a message after the beep. Beep!" his voicemail answered. I chuckled when I left the voicemail. You only heard him when he said beep.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked.

"Oh my boyfriend's answering machine" I smiled. I felt my eyes light up when I mentioned him.

"What's his name?" Emmett asked.

"Jesse"

"What does he look like?" Alice asked. I went to my pictures and found one. I handed her my phone and she grinned.

"He's hot. Keep your paws on him" she winked. Jasper gave her a 'wtf' look.

"I'm sitting right here!" he said. She giggled and laid her head on her chest.

"I still love you Jazz!" she cooed. His expression softened. I looked away. I felt my lids drooping after a few moments of silence. I closed them and fell into darkness.

-:-

"You'll wake them up! They're too cute right now and I want to keep it that way! I've only got pictures of Carlisle and Esme sleeping, Emmett sleeping! I want a picture of Eddie and Bells!" Alice whined

"Shh! You'll wake Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme!" I heard Rosalie scold.

"Shut up! Don't wake them up! Besides we're almost there!" Jasper said. I saw a flash under my eyelids and sat up.

"Alice!" Edward hissed and yawned. I fluttered my eyes open and I saw Rose in the backseat next to Jasper, and Emmett driving. It was sunset and it was beautiful. Orange, purple, and pink painted the sky and a dark blue. I sat up more adjusting myself on Edward's lap and looked around. We passed the diner. My Dad used to eat there all the time. Then the station. My dad was the chief of police. The elementary school. My mother used to work there was a 2nd grade teacher. The park at which I played with my parents as a small kid. Everything reminded me of them. I felt tears going down my face, then once I realized they started flooding.

"Bella?" Edward asked a little worried. I wiped my eyes and chuckled humorlessly. I looked around and saw my street coming near.

"Emmett?" I asked

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can you turn onto Bear Dr.?" I asked. (**A/N completely made up) **

"Why?" he asked.

"Please?" I asked. Gave me a quick glance and she turned onto my street. Going down slowly. I smiled sadly at the houses I used to play at. There was Angela Webber's, Jessica Stanley. Ugh, and the cursed Lauren Mallory's. Then we came to a blue small two story. My room I had in that house was showing and there was a light on. A brunette teenager a desk was biting the end of her pencil. I picked up my hair and stared at its blueness. Then I looked up to the girl's beautiful shiny brown hair. I started sobbing quietly. I never cried at my parents' funeral. My grandfather said showing emotion would weaken you. And I listened. I never once talked about it, cried about it. And now I just felt like someone shattered my world…again.

"Bella what's wrong?" Jasper asked concerned.

"That used to be my house! That girl looked exactly like me! Brown hair and pale skin!" I cried. Edward started rubbing my back. I sniffled and started sobbing quietly again.

"Just go back" I told Emmett. He nodded and turned around, going in the direction of where he lived.

"You used to live here?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"I remember someone saying Chief of Police got murdered. His wife committed suicide and his daughter just ran off." Alice whispered. They were all looking at me, except for Emmett who was looking at the road, but he was listening closely.

"That was you huh? Your Dad got murdered, your mom committed suicide, and you ran off" Alice said.

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything!" I screamed at her, sobbing.

"What on earth happened?" Esme asked concerned and tired.

"Nothing, um, Bella was just reliving some memories and Alice just brought back some. Bella got upset and yelled at her" Jasper said shooting me a look.

"I'm so sorry Alice. I...i just…I never talked about it…or cried about it. I kept it bottled up and I slipped and yelled at you. It's not right to show emotion" I said.

"Honey, who told you that?" Carlisle asked, back of me.

"My grandfather. Let's not talk about it" I said looked outside. They all understood and Emmett kept driving.

About 5 minutes later we were in front of this glass house. Modern style, with wood panels. Damn they were rich.

"Nice house." I smiled. I felt my dried tears on my face. I fumbled in my purse and grabbed my lighter and cigarette packet. I dropped them in so I could easily get them.

"I'll show you the house, Bella" Alice smiled. I really needed a smoke, but I'll let her have her fun.

She led me inside and it was so modern day, yet so 1900s. It was so elegant and pretty. They were in a secluded area, so it was nice. There were branches coming in. I saw Rose up in a tree.

"Rose come here!" she called. Rose went down the braches and stepped onto one that let her into the house. It was so cool! She showed me her room, Rose's room. Every part of the house. I loved the art room, and library. Rose lent me a jacket I could use. It was warm.

"Alright so what do you want to do?" I asked .she and Rose led me downstairs.

"Hey Bella, we were wondering if you would tell us what happened to you?" Emmett asked nervously. I took a deep breath.

"Sure, but outside please" I asked. They nodded and led me to the back porch. There was tile ground and then grass. There were outside cushioned benches and chairs. A fire pit sat in the center. They all took the benches, leaving me with the chairs. They were across the fire pit and we were facing each other. It was dark out now and Edward took the lighter and made a fire. It felt nice. I sat in a criss-cross style on the chair and redid my pony tail. Taking out my lighter a cigarette from the pack I light up and felt the comfort immediately. I sighed.

"Any of you smoke?" I asked. They stared at like it would rag them to hell. They shook their heads.

"Alright well let's get to it then" I said my voice raspy, and I opened my mouth to tell them what happened.

**Holy shittt!!! This is soooo damn looong!! Haha well I had to do it!! I know some of you hate long chapter and love short ones. Some of you like long ones, and hate short ones. Well on this one deal with it! I made a Polyvore account and I put it on my page. It was the outfits I'll be using for chapters and other stories. So yeahh. Hope you like this!! **

**You know I'm adorable! **

**Elizabeth **


	5. Listen to My Fucked Up Story

**Heyy!! I know I already updated today, but it's late and I'm bored! Lol!! XD ha so I'm gonna update. Maybe on my other story too. Yeahh I'll do that! Ok well I'm talking nothing so I'm just going to type now!! hope you like lovelys!! **

BPOV

They stared at me for a moment. I was ignoring this, but they got me here. Taking another drag from my cigarette I was ready to start.

"Can we join?" Esme asked. I nodded. She smiled and stood. Edward and Alice moved next to me, in the chairs. Esme and Carlisle took their spots. Carlsile stared at my cigarette disappointed. I sighed and took another drag. He grimaced. I gave a 'sorry' look.

"Ok, well I don't know where to start" I chuckled nervously and ran my hand down my pony tail.

"Before I start warning there might crying. I've kept all these emotions bottled and I never talked about them, because I would show emotion and that would weakness. And that's bad, anyway I'll just start now" I said feeling the tears already, I blinked them back. They gave me sad looks and Alice pulled her legs up to her chest and Rose put hers Indian style.

"I used to live here so it's hard being back. I haven't been here since my daddy. Ok when I was 10 my father left to go help out at the store, there was a robbery there. He forgot his gun and my mom realized it and started crying. Me, being the clueless 10 year old, didn't know and thought everything would be fine. The robber had 2 friends and they were all loaded. My dad tried to stop them, but just 3 shots took him to be put down. After a few hours and my dad not answering his phone my mother called the station. They didn't know someone didn't tell us and they sent someone over. That person being 'Uncle Big Ben'" I put in quotations. I smiled at him. He was my second father, "he told me and my mom the news and all day my mother and I cried. I missed one week of school and my mom couldn't take it here so we packed all our stuff, said our good-byes and moved to Jacksonville" I said. I felt the tears coming, one by one down my face. I let out a sob and starting sobbing uncontrollably. Alice opened her arms and I cried onto her shoulder while telling my story.

"After a year there, my mom met Phil. He was nice, loving, and adored me and my mother. They found love and married. He was like my father and I love like one. He treated me like his own. I was the mini maid of honor. I still have my dress. Anyway when I was 13 my parents went out to a anniversary party for one of my moms friends. I was home alone. They got in a crash, and didn't make it. Someone came by the house and it was like déjà vu." I chuckled again, humorlessly.

"didn't have anyone so I went off on my own, still living in the house. But I didn't pay bills so I used my friends homes for showering and eating and other stuff. But when I was going to school I had no one. I abandoned to many of my friends. I saw Marcus. He was smoking weed and I decided to come front him. He listening to my fucked up situation and offered me a drag, which I took. I felt this comfort and all my worries melted away. I loved it. We became instant friends and we treated each other brother and sister. We called each other brother and sister. It was great, I finally had a family. He introduced me to his girlfriend, and his friends. they're Jessie, my boyfriend, Vic, Tanya, Jake, Brooke, Lillian, Ray, Ricky, and Max. Ricky is an over protective older brother. He was like Marcus. We were one huge family. The girls were shopping partners, best friends, and sisters. The boys were over protctive older brothers, shoulder girls cried on, and us girls had them wrapped them on our fingers."

"Once I started hanging out with them I gave them a summary. Not like I'm going with you. They were all there for me, and when I got depressed and the weed didn't do anything they introduced me to alcohol. I got drunk and then I felt better. We had parties, and we always had booze. But when that didn't work I got into heroin. The police caught me the first time and put me in a foster home and then I met Kate. She was another sister to me. It was the Smiths, then the O'Connors, and many more. I didn't like them and I rebelled so they kicked me out back to Kate, she found Irina and Laurent and I stayed with them " I said. Rose, Alice, and Esme gasped throughout my story and Esme was tearing up. I had tears too.

"Anyway once I found heroin it finally satisfied me. We did it under the bridge that cars go through. We talked and shot up. Sometimes, we were so desperate we shared syringes. It's very dangerous because you don't know where they've been. But we didn't care. It felt like you were flying, no cares in the world. You care about nothing. Then it goes away and you want that feeling again. Here look" I said. I held up my arms, palms up and they saw the fading bruises. Esme started tearing up again.

"Well the police caught us, and everyone there were probably 50 of us who scrambled out of there. Vic, Tanya and I were caught. The boys were out. Tanya was there, well just to be there and Vic and I were shooting up. They took us to the police station, where Kate saw me. Irina kicked me out and I stayed with Kate until she found you guys. Then before I knew it I was meeting you guys and then landed here" I finished. Tears were still flowing and I wiped them away.

Emmett and Jasper looked at me with this look on their faces, that I couldn't bear. Their eyes scrunched up and their foreheads creased, mouths open. Edward was staring at his lap with his eyes scrunched up, and mouth open. The girls mouths were open a bit, and they stared into the fire. Alice was stroking my head and Edward took my hand and squeezed it. I looked to him and he was sitting there. I stubbed out my cigarette, it was almost gone on the floor with my sneaker crushing it, how my life got crushed.

"Well I'm going to bed. It's late" I said looking at my watch. 10:00 o'clock. I'm tired. I wanted to call Jesse.

"Night" they said and talked amongst themselves.

I went upstairs to call Jesse, cell in hand. The girls showed me my room earlier, it's just a cream colored roomwith white linens, white bed, and a free bathroom with towels a shower and a full shower with essentials. I was scrolling through my phone book and clicked on Jesse's name. I smiled and pressed send.

"Hello?" a deep smooth voice answered.

"Hey it's me" I said.

"Oh my god, Bella?! Where the hell are you?" he asked worried.

"Remember Seattle?" I asked. I heard him sigh on the other line.

"Oh yeah. Well tell me why your there please?" he asked.

"I got arrested and Irina kicked me out. Another family deals with 'troubled teens' and decided to take me into their family. I'm actually not in Seattle I'm in Forks. My home town, and I really need you Jesse" I cried.

"Baby, I wish I could be there. Really if I had the money I would hop on a plane and fly there to be with you" he said. I smiled at his words.

"It's ok. I mean I'm a big girl, now. but flying in once and a while would be nice. And guess what?" I said, shakily.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"My hair is now…blue. I'll send you a pic" I said making the atmosphere lighter. He chuckled.

"No more purple?" he asked.

"No more purple" I said confirming his suspicions. I could hear the smile on his face. I flopped down on my bed, and laid my head on a pillow.

"Who are you staying with?" he asked.

"The Cullens. They're really nice. The foster parents are Esme and Carlisle, and my foster siblings are, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. That's a shit load of kids. I mean and we're all teenagers. Which is funny" I said. he laughed.

"I'm sorry, boo. Don't change though, I like this sexy Bella" he said. I felt my face heat up and I giggled. I don't giggle.

"See! Now that was sexy" he said. I started laughing.

"Ok boo, I'm gonna go go. I'm tired. Call you later" I said walking to the bathroom to wash my face off of run down make-up and dried tears.

"Ok, sweetie. Have a good sleep. And you better call Vic, she's going to murder me." He said.

"I will, but you're my love so I'll tell you first then her. tell her I'll call her in the morning" I said.

"Ok, I love you" he said.

"I love you too, bye" I said. he said his bye and hung up. I washed my face and patted it dry with the towel. After I did that I red did my pony tail and made it a high pony. Taking out my Jack Skelenton pajama bottoms and putting that on with a white long sleeve I crawled into bed, making sure my phone was on high and I turned out the light to go to sleep.

**This is a sad chapter my pretties. I sort of cried writing it plus, I was listening to a sad song. Hha don't you love Jesse? And what about Bella's story? Make you cry? Well I LOVE LOVE LOVE your reviews!!! They make a happy person, um happier!!! Haha well keep sending those reviews and start suggesting some things also I could use. And I will give you credit for the idea. Well I'm tired again and it 8:46 in the morning I'm going back to sleep. Have a fucking fantastic day! **

**You know I'm adorable! **

**Elizabeth **


	6. Back to School and Lauren

**Hey everyone!!! So I just wanted to put this! Well the beginning is Bella dreaming about when her dad died! I just wanted to put it because I thought it would be a good start since she's back and everything! Well hope y'all like it!! **

BPOV

_I was playing some computer game; my mother was watching TV with my dad. The phone rang. _

"_I'll get it" my father said and got up _

"_Hello?" he asked. _

"_Yes this is Chief Swan" he said. He sighed and talked to the other man for a bit and hung up. _

"_Robbery at the drug store. I have to go help out, their loaded and everything." my dad sighed. My mother's eyes widened and she sighed. _

"_That's what you get for being married to cop" she said. My dad laughed and got dressed in his gear giving me a kiss on the head, and my mother a kiss too he was out the door. _

"_I hope he'll be ok" my mother said. I nodded and spotted my dads gun in his belt on the rack next to the door. _

"_Mom there's dad's gun" I said and pointed to the gun. My mother's eyes widened as she left out a cry and try to call my dad. She screamed and hung up then pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back and she just squeezed me to her. We were watching the news and the robbery came on. My mother turned it off and we were watching some movie. _

_A few hours past and then we heard a knock. _

"_I'll get it!" I said and ran to the door. There was my Uncle Big Ben. He wasn't big, he was just big in size since he was tall and muscley looking. _

"_Hey Uncle Ben!" I said and hugged his legs. He smiled a sad smile and picked me up and looked into my eyes._

"_At least we have a reminder" he said choked up and put me down. _

"_Ben, what are you doing here?" my mother asked. _

"_Renee, Charlie got shot. A few times and he didn't make it" Uncle Ben said. What? My mother let out a cry and she cried into him sobbing loudly. What was wrong? Where's daddy? _

"_Where's daddy?" I asked. _

"_He didn't make it, honey_. _He's gone" Uncle Ben said. That's what my mom told me when my fish…died. _

"_You mean gone, gone?" I asked. He nodded and I ran to my mother and cried loudly. _

"_You have his eyes" my mother said. I cried into her neck quietly, no sound just me shaking. _

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper asked shaking me awake. I opened my eyes and my 'siblings' were there.

"What?" I asked.

"You were sleep crying. What happened? You said 'gone gone' and 'where's daddy'?" Rose asked confused. I touched my face and felt the tears stream down my face.

"Reliving the day my dad died. It happened so quick" I said my voice breaking. Alice hugged me and I put my face in her shoulder, my tears calming.

"It'll be ok, honey, it'll be alright" she said in my ear and rubbed my back. I swallowed and released her.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"7:30, we were coming to ask if you were ready to go to school, but obviously you're not. We've skipped too much and we need to go" Emmett said. I took a breath

"I'll go. Just give me 10 minutes" I said. They nodded and left. I grabbed the brush from the nightstand and brushed quickly and put my hair in a pony. I dressed in my black skinnies, magenta spaghetti strap with black straps, black leather jacket, and black converse. After brushing my teeth and putting on my makeup real quick I went downstairs.

"We made of bag of school supplies for you, we figured you wouldn't have time to get your materials" Alice said. I smiled a small smile and looked to the floor and walked out.

"Want to take the Jeep or the Volvo?" Edward asked.

"Volvo" they said. I chuckled at them and piled in. we passed the signs, the very familiar places, and we were at the school. I recognized many people from when I left. They stared at the emo girl with blue and black hair in the passenger seat. Yeah bitches Bella's back.

-:-

"Hey guys!" this girl with dark brown hair and glasses greeted. She was not tall, but wasn't short. She also had this bright smile, and looked like a good girl, but can also let loose at times. Like how I used to be.

"Hey Angela! We came to get our newest sibling her schedule" Emmett said. She smiled and looked to me.

"Love the hair. I'm Angela Webber" she said and held out her hand. I caught my breath. Angela! I used to play at her house when I was younger.

"Um, I know" I said. Everyone looked at me strangely. I laughed.

"Come here and give me a hug. Bella Swan!" I said. Her eyes went wide.

"Bella?" she asked. I smiled and nodded.

"What happened?" she asked and gave me a hug.

"Grew up" I said. She smiled and nodded.

"I know I meant, the hair, face, clothes, everything" she said.

"Um, I don't like to talk about it" I said. She nodded. That's what I loved about Angela. She never pushed anyone to talk about it, she cared about someone's feelings and didn't like butting into anyone other's business.

"Ok. Well here's your schedule. Hopefully we have classes together" she said as she took my schedule from the printer and handed it to me.

"Thanks um see you around" I said and left. I got out and looked at the familiar faces of people I used to know. They were older, prettier, better. They looked same but with a more adult features. They didn't recognize me, but I recognized them. I grinned as I got stares and they led me to the quad.

"Hey guys" Eric said with a smile.

"Hey" they said and sat down. I pulled up a chair and sat down between Alice and Jasper.

"Hey" I said. They all stared. Eric held out a hand.

"Eric Yorkie, you are?" he asked nicely with a smile. I grinned.

"Bella Marie Swan, nice to see you again" I said and shook his head. Everyone's head's whipped to look at me.

"Bella?" they asked. I leaned back and nodded.

"Hey"

"What the hell happened to you?" Jessica asked. Or at least I thought it was her.

"I'm going to cut the chase. My best friends, drugs, alcohol, smoking, and foster families did. I'm totally fine though. And the hair I dyed when I was 14" I said. Their eyes got big.

"Bella you went from being this good girl with good grades and thought smoking and drugs were retarded. Now you turned into what you feared, Mike if you recognize" mike spoke up. I looked at him.

"I know. And I'm not proud of it. It's just who've I've become" I said. He looked down.

"Bella, you like look totally like different" Lauren said snapping her gum loudly. Wow! She has changed. Fake boobs, fake looking blonde hair, and fake looking blue contacts. Everything about her was fake!

"No like shit like Sherlock!" I said imitating her. My 'family' laughed and people at the table chuckled.

"Eddie, make her stop!" she whined at Edward. Oh hell no!

"You with this Barbie?" I asked pointing to Lauren.

"Yeah! I'm actually hot! Unlike you emo girl" Lauren said and gave Edward a kiss, but tried to make it a make-out fest but I could tell Edward wasn't into it, or her.

"PDA, Lauren. And you're a bitch anyway. And Edward I love you, Lauren I hate you but if you can't control her, your not allowed to sit with us" Rose said.

"You won't let her talk to me like that would you?" Lauren whined. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Never baby. Rose stop being bitchy" Edward said and looked away, bored.

"It won't last" I said.

"Yeah it will" Lauren said and planted a big, sloppy, wet kiss on Edward. The kind that a 3 year old would give you. I was laughing silently, because she looked like she thought she was a good kisser. It was so funny!

"Ew" I heard Alice mutter under her breath.

"That like proves it" she said and put her arms around his neck, and was practically in Edward's lap.

"I don't like care. He's just like my brother" I said making a weird face like Lauren and imitating her again.

"Shut up" she said.

"Bella please stop" Edward asked.

"No! I'm having fun" I said.

"Go Bella" Jessica said. Lauren's head whipped to her and she glared.

"What did you just say?" she asked Jessica.

"I said Go Bella. I'm sick of your shit! It's about time someone stood up to you!" Jessica said and moved to sit next to me. I high fived Jess.

"Nice Jess" I said. she smiled and smirked at Lauren.

"I was a follower and you thought you were so that! You not! You're actually getting old! Bella might be the nicer, better, non-plastic, non-materialistic, popular in a good way, you!" Jess said.

"Ooh! That felt good!" she smiled. Mike kissed her temple. I smiled at them.

"Thanks Jess!" I said. She smiled at me.

"Let's go Eddie!" Lauren said and dragged him away from the table. I snorted. Her skirt looked like it was giving her a wedgie it was so small.

"Nice skirt" I muttered. Jessica looked down. I realized she was wearing the same one but in purple.

"It looked good on you. You actually got the right size. Lauren's was going up her ass and was way too small" I said. She smiled.

"Thanks" she said. I nodded.

"So what's your first class Bells?" Emmett asked. I looked down.

"Spanish" I said.

"That's Lauren's. Which teacher?" Jess asked.

"Mr. Bosanko" I answered.

"You have the same class" she said. I mentally cursed.

"Well she doesn't know the real Bella Bitch" I said and the bell rang and I was off to Spanish with Jess showing me the way. Lauren doesn't know what's coming.

**Okk!!! I didn't like bitchy Jess, and I like the nice Jess anyway. So there's Bella first day. Edward seems like a little player! HA! Fooled you all!! I think….wahtever! Well hope you enjoyed!! **

**You know I'm adorable! **

**Elizabeth **


	7. Bella Bitch

**Hey guys! Sorry this is late! Anyway read the story ****Yours, Mine, and Ours. ****Soo good and funny! Haha anyway please read! :D **

BPOV

After taking on Lauren I got looks from kids and dress code. Apparently colored hair isn't allowed here! At Scene High it is! You know what? Screw that I don't give a shit. I saw Lauren and she was sitting in Tyler's lap. I saw that Mrs. Bosanko was not in her room. But she did give Lauren a warning. I was grinning at that. After the bell rang I saw Lauren pulling down her skirt and it just rid up again. I laughed at her and she glared. I flipped her the bird and walked out of that room quickly. Thank god it's lunch now!

"Hey you're the new girl right?" some kid asked. I turned around and mentally smirked. It was Ben Cheney.

"Yes I am" I said. He smiled and held out a hand.

"Ben Cheney. I think I have you in my English. If you need help with anything just ask" he said. I smiled back and shook his hand.

"Bella Swan please to meet ya again" I said. His eyes went big and he stared before I gave him a gently nudge. He moved his tray down the line.

"I didn't know it was you" he said. I shrugged.

"It's ok. No one does." I said.

"The whole school knows you're here, but we couldn't fine you. Now we do I guess" he chuckled.

"You ok?" I asked. He nodded.

"Fine, just shocked." He said. I nodded. He was a bit taller than me so he was looking down at me.

"Do I get a proper hug? I mean we were best friends" I said. He laughed and gave me a big bear hug.

"Nice to see you again and you better call me to hang out sometime" he said as he paid and walked to our table. I grinned and walked.

"Dude I just saw Bella. She's so different. Did you see her yet? It's good to see her again though" Ben said and he and Angela held hands on the table. I smiled at that.

"Yes they know me, I live with them" I said. Ben turned and looked surprised.

"You do?" he asked I nodded.

"Yup" I said. They all started asking questions and I answered them honestly. They all were shocked by my honesty and didn't lie about anything. Now we're talking about old times.

"Yeah. Hey remember the time when you slapped Mike with a ruler in 6th grade and he started crying?" Alice asked. Everyone laughed and turned to Mike. He was blushing.

"I wasn't crying I had something in my eye" he said and turned. I snorted.

"You were so-"I began until I felt something cold go down my spine. I shivered and looked to Lauren. She had a smoothie in her hands and poured it down my shirt!

"Hey Bella, I didn't know you were so popular. You know it's rude to steal the spotlight" Lauren smiled sweetly. I turned my head to Edward who was just staring at the table.

"Get your bitch and go" I said simply. He looked at me.

"Go. Now. If you're with her then I don't even want to look at you" I said. He got up and led Lauren away from the table.

"Guys you just met Bella Bitch"

**Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update! My grades are shit!! And my parents took away my stuff and yeahh. But anyway I'm back!! And I'm going to upload more! Yay!! Haha well read!! Oh! And read my favv new story ****Yours, Mine, and Ours! It's awesome!!! It's in my faves my LizzyCullenxx! ****We have the same name, but I don't have a nickname or other name. Anyway read!! Haha! R&R!!! **


	8. New Hair and Lauren

**Hey guys! Guess what? I have to stuffy for a fucking science test so I'm supposed to be studying but I'm writing! Shh!! Don't tell daddy lol! **

BPOV

After the incident at lunch I tripped Lauren on her way down the hall. Her too small skirt ripped and she had to put on dress code shorts which were red and had yellow writing on them that said. "_Forks High School_', on the left thigh. The whole day she glared at me. The damn bitch deserved it.

"Nice tripping Lauren" Jess commented giving me a high five. I grinned and high fived back.

"Thanks! See you tomorrow" I smiled as she walked to her car.

"Bye" she laughed.

"Ok let's go. Rose said.

"No fucking way. I am _not_ riding home with that asshole!" I said pointing to Edward.

"Bella, just get in the car" Emmett said.

"No! I'm walking!" I said and started for the sidewalk. I felt someone grab hold of my waist and pull me back. I looked behind and saw Jasper. He smiled and put me down.

"You need to eat. I can feel your ribs" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella it's going to rain get in the damn car" Edward sighed.

"Fine! But Alice, Rose, can I borrow one of your cars? I need to get somewhere" I smiled.

"Sure. But we're coming with you" they said. I got in the car and sat in the back squished against the door.

"So Bella where do you want to go when we get to the house?" Alice asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there" I said. She nodded and Edward drove us home.

"Bella" he said.

"Zzz!" I said. They all glanced at me and looked back.

"Bella I'm"

"Shut up Edward!" I said. Rose put on the radio and Cindy's Lauper's Girls just Wanna Have Fun.

"Girls jus wanna have fun! Ooh girls just wanna have fun!" I sang.

"Only you Bella would compare to that song" Emmett said.

"You bet!" I winked. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Ok so Bella I'm so sor-" Edward said.

"Shut up Edward! Girls just wanna have fun" I sang. I am not in the mood to put up with Edward. He and Lauren can go and get married for all I care.

"Dude she doesn't want to talk to you" Jasper said.

"No duh Jasper!" Edward said. I rolled my eyes.

After a few more songs we pulled up.

"BMW!" I said and got out with Rose and Alice.

"Hey Rose, can you drive us to the mall?" I asked. Both their eyes brightened as they took the keys.

"See you boys later! Tell Esme we'll be back before it gets dark" I said and climbed in the passenger seat while Alice got in the back.

"So what are we shopping for?" Alice asked giddily.

"We're not really shopping. I'll tell you when we get there" I said and Rose drove us to the mall. We started singing to songs and let me tell you Rose was pretty good.

"Halo, halo, halo. Ooh!" She sang. She was really good.

"Kay we're here, c'mon!" I said and we walked through the food court entrance and to the directory. I searched for the hair dresser and saw The Salon. It was on the top floor near Macy's on the other side.

"C'mon! Let's go!" I said dragging them. We went past people and pushed them out of our way.

"Bella where are we going?" Rose whined.

"Ooh! Macy's!" Alice squealed.

"No! The Salon!" I smiled and walked in.

"Hi do have any appointments right now?" I asked. The woman looked up and she smiled at me.

"No I don't. Can I help you?" she asked

"Yes I'm looking for a new look. Well I have it in my mind but I just need it to get done" I smiled.

"Well I'm free right now what style are you looking for?" she asked leading me to the comfy chair. I sat and crossed my legs.

"Well I want to cut it to here" I said where my neck ends, "I want to dye these in the front this electric blue, this part ,magenta pink, and the rest of the back black" I said. She raised her eyebrows and put that cover thing around my neck.

"Alright, let's get started" she said and went to the back to get the stuff.

"Bella are you sure?" Rose asked sitting in the comfy chair to my side with a magazine.

"Yeah are you sure?" Alice asked on my left side on the comfy chair with a magazine.

"I'm positive" I said and my phone started vibrating. I looked at the caller ID and it was 'Boo 3'.

"Jesse!" I squealed. Rose and Alice perked up and looked at me.

"Baby! Guess what?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I got suspended" he laughed. I chuckled.

"What did you do now?" I asked.

"Got caught smoking on campus. God, how I wished you could've been there with me" he said.

"Me too. But I'm actually having a nice time with my new sisters" I smiled and Rose and Alice smiled at me.

"Really? So what are you doing now?" he asked. I put the phone on speaker.

"Getting my hair done" I said.

"Really? Going back to purple?" he teased.

"No, she's dying the front blue and pink then the back black. She's cutting it to the end of her neck" Alice said.

"Oh really? I bet it looks hot! Who is this?" Jesse asked.

"Alice, her new sister" she said.

"Oh hi. I'm Jesse. I hope my girl is behaving herself over there. Aren't you Bella?" he asked. I giggled.

"Yes I am" I said.

"Why does she dye her hair all the time?" Rose asked.

"She likes to try new styles. Or someone upset or, or she's pissed off, or she wants to go home, or just so damn bored" Jesse laughed. It wasn't that throaty laugh; it was that pure laugh and was music to my ears.

"I don't really want to go home. I wish you could move here. With Vic and the others. And yes bingo your right. Lauren Mallory pissed me off." I said. The hair dresser whose name was Kristy came with my hair dyes.

"I knew it!" he said.

"Yeah, thought you would" I smiled. Kristy started putting on her gloves and took the bottle that looked like a ketchup squirter and started at my roots and massaged it in. It was cold, but felt nice.

"So what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm sitting with Vic, Felix, Marcus, and Tanya doing the usually. Hold on babe" he said and I heard him breathe out.

"Ok back, so have many times have you smoked since you were there? Hopefully, only once" he asked. Rose and Alice looked to me. Kristy while she was drenching my hair in the dye glanced at Alice who was holding the phone and looked back at my hair.

"Um, three times. I was after school, but Lauren fucked that up! I needed to dye my hair again, so when I get to the house I probably light up" I said.

"Ugh, I hate them! But I'm addicted. When you get back, we'll quit together. I don't want to die because damaged lungs" he joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. But for you! Hey, by the way, when can you come down?" I asked. I heard him 'hmm' and then I heard Vic giggling and saying nonsense.

"I'm not sure. Mom is getting ready to kick me out, and won't give me money. I'm not getting paid much for work, and I'm not sure. When I get the money I'll hop on the next flight there and see you. Miss you babe." He said. I heard 'awes' and ignored them, but smiled.

"Yay! Miss you too babe! Can I talk to Vic?" I asked.

"Um, normally I would let you, but since she's high and you know how she gets when she's high, I have to say no. Sorry. When your hairs done send me a pic! And go on facebook! Okay, I love you boo! Bye" he said sounding genuinely sorry. I sighed.

"Ok, tell her to call me later. Love you too" I said.

"Damn it! Get Vic up and let's get the hell out of here! I got to go, cops are here. Shit! They found Andrew! Call you later babe! I love you lots!" he said sounding scared. I know what it's like to get caught, and it ain't pretty!

"Don't you dare get caught Jesse!" I said. He had already hung up

"Love you too" I said and

"Man is he the best?" I asked. Rose and Alice just stared at me.

"Honey, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but after listening to that conversation you had, I think it's time you find a less…bad boy boyfriend" Kristy said trying to find the right word.

"He's a really bad boy. I punish him too" I winked then went on, "but he's sweet, and nice. He found me when I was high, and helped me get home. Then he asked me out. He's the best boyfriend you could ever ask for! Nice, loving, caring, sweet as sugar, calls you cute names, everything you want in a boyfriend" I said. Alice nodded.

"Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle won't be happy when they hear about Jesse" Rose said.

"Like I give a crap! Look. If your aunt and uncle didn't like Emmett would that stop you from seeing him?" I asked. She looked to the floor and shook her head.

"See. Now let's change the subject. Who had fun lunch today?" I asked.

The conversation went easily, and Kristy talked with us. She was nice and I would probably let her to my hair again. Alice went on and on about that science test coming up. Rose told her to be quiet, while I said it more harshly.

"Ok, Bella. Let's get you under the dryer" Kristy said and I sat as Rose and Alice passed me magazines. I read about Kristen Stewart's and Robert Pattinson's love story. Psh, yeah! It won't last. She's what, 18? He's what, 23? Sound a little wrong to you? Anyway I just ready magazines since you couldn't really hear anything.

"Bella, I think you should forgive Edward" Alice said.

"What?" I asked. She took out her phone and typed furiously. A few moments later I got a txt.

_Bella, forgive Edward. Not his fault his bitchy girlfriend is a bitch. Lol that sounded funny! Aw crap! Rose just told me she's at the house, Edward picked her up and brought her there. Damn it! –Love Alice _

I glared at it and looked to Alice who was glaring at Rose, who was glaring at her phone.

_That asshole! And no I won't! I thought he would be a nice step-brother, but no! You and Rose r nice tho! –Bells__))_

_Yay! __ -Love Alice _

_Ur weird. Ttyl when I get out of the dryer –Bells. _She nodded and slipped her phone back into her purse.

Kristy came over and checked my foils. She said a few more minutes and she went to get the shampoo and conditioner for dyed hair. Then she came with the squirt bottle with this orangey- yellow looking colored liquid. It was weird.

"Ok let's go wash your hair" she smiled and I was led to the chair. As soon as she turned on the water and it hit the sink a shiver spiked my spine, and freaked me out. Then she put it to my scalp and I felt a pang go down my spine again. I hate it when water does that you, but the love feeling of getting your hair done.

"Bella that looks awesome" Rose said. I smiled. A cold liquid was on my scalp Kristy rubbed it into my scalp like she did with the dye.

"Your hair looks funny" Alice said. I rolled my eyes, and felt the water hit my head. I had a towel put in my hair and was led back to the chair. 4 girls and a young girl, with a woman getting her hair done were sitting around the woman. When the towel came off their jaws dropped. I smiled sweetly.

"That looks awesome!" I smiled. Kristy nodded and got out the scissors, comb, and blow dryer. She took my hair in the comb and started cutting it to the length I wanted it. It looked so cute! Then she blow dried it and straightened it out. I loved it! It went so well with my lip ring.

"Ok your all done" Kristy said and smiled then unbuttoned the protective covering thing that goes over your clothes. I loved it! I saw a crystal head band and purchased it then slid it in the middle of my head. It looked so cute.

"I love it" I said and hugged her, surprising she hugged me back. I paid my money and it was over 100 fucking dollars! Rose helped me pay saying she carried out too much money. I couldn't believe it! I loved this girl!

"Thanks!" I smiled as we walked out.

"Want to hit the shops?" Alice asked. Rose and I shook our heads and we walked to the car.

We drove him listening to Britney Spears, and singing. Alice doing a little dance in the back and her short pixie do swishing.

"Ok" Rose said as we pulled in. I grabbed my bag and we went inside.

"We're home" I said and walked into the kitchen. Esme was cooking dinner with the boys, excluding Edward, hovering over staring at the chicken on the pan.

"Hey Bells" they said not looking.

"Hi honey" Esme smiled and looked up and looked taken aback.

"You like?" I said moving my head side to side. She looked to the girls who simply shrugged.

"What? Whoa!" Jasper said and stared at my new hair.

"You like?" I asked.

"I love it!" Emmett said and smiled. I smiled back and headed upstairs.

"Oh Eddie! You're so cute!" Lauren said from Edward's room.

"Oh Lauren! Your so bitchy!" I said as I walked past his room to my room.

"Heard that emo" She said and came out. She had on Edward's gray shirt. I snorted. He should burn that.

"You were supposed to Barbie" I said.

"That wasn't even like funny! Your so like annoying!" she said and crossed her arms.

"Oh like really? You think you like looked so pretty and beautiful! Well you like don't! So leave" I said in an imitating voice of hers.

"Oh shut up" she said.

"Oh shut up" I said again. Yes, very immature but she's annoying the hell out of me!

"You better stop it" she said stepping forward.

"Oh in case you haven't forgot, it's my house" I smiled.

"Eddie owns it more than you. Stupid orphan" she spat.

"I own it equally, well I think so, whatever. And you it's not bad being one, so if your trying to bring me down, your doing a crappy job at it" I said and took a step forward.

"Oh you little!" she said and shoved me. The bitch shoved me!

"What the hell?" I asked and shoved her back. She narrowed her eyes and pushed me again.

"It's my house too!" I said and pushed her onto the couch. She got up and right as I walked away she tripped me. I fell on my face.

"Good, maybe you and your new emo hair can go find somewhere else to live" she said and grinned. Ooh! That so hurt! I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't choose to live here, they chose me. And they actually like me. Unlike your fake ass" I said. Instead of trying to find another come back, she shoved me again.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" I said and pushed her against the banister.

"When I'm ready I will" she said and pushed my again, down the stairs. I screamed to get some attention, so someone will stop her.

"Bella?" Edward asked and I fell down the stairs.

"Eddie! She tripped! Go help her" Lauren said putting on fake concern. Concern my ass!

"Bella!" Alice said and came to the stairs. I hurt my ankle.

"Are you ok?" she asked. I shook my head and looked to Lauren, who was smirking.

"What happened?" Edward asked as he came down the stairs by me. They helped me sit up and I leaned against the bars.

"Your bitch girlfriend pushed me down the stairs! And now I think I sprained my ankle. It's nothing though, I've had worse" I said and winced. It hurt so badly, but I won't show pain. It's bad to show emotion.

"Dad! Edward help her to the couch." Alice said and Edward picked me up effortlessly and I was put on the couch along it.

"Eddie! Come on, let's get back to your room" Lauren said.

"Lauren wait for me up there" Edward said as she pouted and went up the stairs.

"Yes Alice?" Carlisle asked. He looked to me and had a concerned look on his face.

"What happened?" he asked and kneeled beside me.

"Um, Lauren and I started fighting. Well she shoved me so I shoved her back then tripped me, and I shoved her then she pushed me down the stairs. And I think I sprained my ankle or something" I said. He looked to Edward and looked to my ankle. He touched it and I slapped his hand away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it" I said. He smiled.

"It's fine. Don't worry, I've had that before. People don't like it when you touch an untreated injury" he said and delicately ran his hands over my ankle.

"Ice it, and see how it feels. Tomorrow I'll look at it again. Edward talk to me in my office. But first send Lauren home" Carlisle said sharply at Edward as he trudged up the stairs to Carlisle's office. Carlisle went to the freezer and got a bag of frozen peas.

"What?" I asked and he put it on my ankle. I shivered from the coldness, and it hurt. But it was swollen, and I needed it.

"I'm sorry Bella" he said and went upstairs. Moments later I saw Edward literally pushing Lauren out the door. She kept saying it was an accident and I'll get better. But he gave her, her shirt and took his back. Ooh! When I wore Jesse's shirts he wanted me to keep them, not give them back. Bad Lauren! Good Eddie! I smiled at the thought.

Lauren is going down. When my ankle heals of course, I'll have other people do my dirty business.

**Oooh!!! Ok I just got back from ice skating and it was so much fun! I had rehearsal for my recital, and I was so cold in that little dress! It was fun, me and my friend were skating backwards and jumping, and doing circles and other stuff. Soo much fun! Well anyway R&R!!! **

**OMG I HAD A TORNADO WARNING!!! EEK!!! WE DON'T GET TORNADOS IN CALIFORNIA!!!! I'M SCARED! **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabeth **


	9. Slipped Away

**Sooo sorry I haven't updated!! So busy! I have had a fucking fantastic 4 day weekend, and I took a picture with….ELMO!!!!! In front of Millions of Milkshakes in West Hollywood. If you ever go there get the Khloe Milkshake with ice cream! Mmm! It is deeelicious!!! I luv it! Anyway I hope you like this! :D **

BPOV

Memories. That's what I've been surrounded with. Memories. Memories of my childhood, running into people that I knew when I was 13 and younger, and my father's friends look at me with disappointment and sorrow. And all I can do is look to the ground, give them one word answers, not look them in the eyes! I can't be here anymore. I can't live with this…guilt!

I look to the ground and take another drag of this damned cigarette. I looked at it with disgust. Finally throwing it at the ground and stubbing it out with my shoe I looked to my phone and saw I had a few days left of my week. I just had my fucking hair done! I sighed and realized Alice had a picture of me from when I was 13 with my mahogany hair. She said she was going to take me to the hair stylists and get the color back. I smiled at my hair, but it was my way of showing my individualism! Yeah, my own word. It makes a statement! I sighed as I couldn't help but take out another cigarette and light it. I brought it up to my lips and it filled me, making me less depressed, but it didn't take the feeling away.

You're all probably wondering why I feel this way.

Two reasons: I have a few days less then I will become someone I do not know. I do not want to lost who I have become, yet I want to start fresh. I took another drag and make a smoke circle, something Marcus taught me how to do.

The second reason is because…today is my father's birthday. Today my mother and I would bring home his favorite Strawberry cake with vanilla icing. Simple, and easy. Today, his friends would come over and watch football. Today I would be giving him a present.

But I can't! He's dead! He forgot to take his fucking gun with him to work and he got shot! He was defenseless!

"Why!" I screamed to the gray depressing sky while rivers of tears flowed my pale cheeks.

"Bella come inside, it's starting to sprinkle" Edward said coming outside to convince me to come inside. I turned to him.

"Bella come on" he said. I shook my head.

"Bella I'm sorry for what happened to your dad." He said.

"You just need to forget about the past, and go to the future. But always keep them in your hearts" he said. I looked to him.

"I can't. I can't!" I cried. He sat down next to me and let me cry on his shoulders. He rubbed my back soothingly and comforted me.

"He died for a good reason" he said softly.

"No he didn't! A man killed him! Now he's gone! If he didn't die I would be in this fucking mess! My mother wouldn't have married Phil and that dipshit wouldn't have killed them! My life would've been perfect! But it's not!" I sobbed harder than I ever did. There were black teary puddles on his shirt.

"I'm sorry. I stained your shirt" I cried.

"It's ok it's just a shirt" he reassured.

"Have you ever let you unravel your emotions?" he asked.

"What are you? Dr. Freaking Phil?!" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Do you?" he asked.

"No…I didn't be a coward in front of my family. My family I mean my friends. I couldn't do that. And plus my grandfather says it's bad to show emotion it shows weakness. And it shows softness. I grew bottling my emotions" I said.

"That's not healthy. Bottling everything up can ruin you showing your emotions" he said. I sat up and sniffed.

"I remember the exact day I saw you. You were leaning against the wall smoking. You grinned at us and we all paid attention to your hair. I thought it was ridiculous but now that I know you I see that it's part of your personality. I could see you wanted to show us what you were feeling, you wanted to act a certain way. Feel a certain way but fought it. When we were in the car you gave us one syllable answers. You didn't want anything to go" he said.

"I was. That's how I am" I said. and took deep breaths. I took a drag from my cigarette and let the aroma fill me. Carlisle looked at it, took it from my fingers, and stubbed it.

"Look over there on the floor. What's on the ground?" he asked. I looked and felt this different feeling. I didn't know what it was.

"Cigarettes" I muttered.

"Is that how you calm yourself, fill yourself, fill the emptiness?" he asked. I looked to him. He grabbed my bag and took out my cigarettes. I felt my eyes go wide. How dare he?!

"I'm going out. I'll be home before dark" I said harshly and grabbed my bag walking out the gate.

"Bella!" he called but I was already gone

-:-

I walked down the sidewalk as cars drove by. It was sprinkling and I looked to the ground as I walked. My sneakers making noises on the wet ground. I would pay a visit. To everyone.

I got to my destination. Forks Police Station. Taking a deep breath I went in. I saw Charlie's picture on the desk and I choked back a sob.

"Hi um, who is this in the photo?" I asked nodding over to my father's photo.

"Charlie Swan. He died today. He was the chief. Everyone's grieving. He was the most beloved and best chief Forks ever had" the front desk person sighed.

"Um, can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Um, sure" he said.

"You know his daughter? Isabella?" I asked.

"Yeah, the little tike came here often. Little ray of sunshine made everyone's day. Charlie loved her so much. She moved with her mother to Arizona" he sighed again.

"Well this daughter returned" I said. He looked up.

"Where is she?" he asked. I cleared my throat.

"I'm Isabella Swan. Um, is there any way I can go back there and see my dad's old friends?" I asked. His eyes grew wide.

"You ain't Bella Swan!" he said. I took out my old school ID and gave it to him. His eyes grew wide.

"Bella?" he asked. I nodded.

"Remember me? Old school ID and gave it to him. His eyes grew wide.

"Bella?" he asked. I nodded.

"Remember me? Old Kelly?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. **(A/N tribute to my old Uncle Kelly. My daddy's best friends with him.) **

"Of course. How can I not? The old Santa Claus bit?" I asked. He nodded.

"Of course they're all in the lunch room. It's small town, so no one is really coming in. And the other people are taking care of them" Kelly smiled. I nodded and we walked inside.

"Hey guys" he said.

"Hey Kelly"

"Who's the girl?" another one asked. Memories came back and I looked to the ground.

"Charlie Swan died today. And his daughter came for a visit" he said.

"Where is she?" they asked.

"Right here" I said. They're eyes grew wide.

"No…no!" one of them stuttered.

"I am freaking Isabella Marie Swan!" I yelled. Their eye brows shot up.

"This isn't her." they said. I took the ID card and threw it on the table.

"Proof enough? I came to say hello to my father's old friends, and just say visit!" I said.

"What the hell happened to you?" someone asked.

"Uncle Big Ben?" I asked shocked. He and my dad were like brothers.

"Bella Marie!" he said and embraced me into a hug.

"Still a shortie?" he teased.

"Shut up" I mumbled. He chuckled and let me go.

"What happened?

"I don't want to disappoint anyone. The parent card never works" I said.

"I won't pull that card then" he said. I nodded.

"Ok. Um, I found a group of my friends. More like family. Renee remarried and she and her husband got in a car crash. Didn't make it. I got into drugs, um Carlisle Cullen took my cigarettes away, um I am very creative with hair I feel it makes a statement about yourself, I drink, and I got a tattoo. I got depressed and all those things happened because my parents and step-dad died! It gave me comfort" I said. Their eyes went wide.

"Drugs, tattoo, hair, smoking?!" he asked.

"Don't judge me!" I said.

"How can I not?" he asked.

"Look I'll talk to you all later. Um, I'll visit in a few days and you'll see the old Bella. Trust me, I made a deal with my foster parents" I said.

"Foster parents" Kelly asked.

"Carlisle and Esme Cullen" I said.

"Good to know you're in good hands" Paul, another officer, said.

"It was great to see you all. Hopefully, I can actually stay longer" I smiled walking out.

"Bye Bella" they said. I waved and left the station

-:-

Next place: Billy Black's.

I got a ride to Billy's and was now walking up the road to his house. I saw the little cozy reservation where everyone was best friends. Like my dad. I blinked back tears that were threatening to fall over.

I reached Billy's old small little yellow house with a little box of flowers on the window sill. I smiled sadly before knocking on the door.

"Hello?" a young boy asked. He was tan, muscular, his long crow black hair in a pony tail, his eyes dark, and his skin a russet color. I smiled. This was my Jakey.

"Hey Jake" I smiled.

"Hi…um who are you?" he asked.

"We made mud pies when we were little" I said.

"I remember that but who exactly are you?" he asked.

"C'mon Bellsey!" I said. His eyes grew wide.

"Bella Marie?" he asked. I nodded.

"Long time no see" I said. He picked me up and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and we stayed like that for a minute or two and let go.

"What the hell happened to you?!" he asked.

"I am getting fucking tired of hearing that!" I said outraged and walked in.

"Ok come in" he said. I rolled my eyes at his shit.

"Cut the shit" I said. He raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry" I said.

"It's ok" he said and sat down next to me on the couch.

"So you want to know what happened?" I asked. He nodded and I filled him in on everything. Everything from my dad died when I showed up here. His eyes were filled with concern and sadness. I didn't want his fucking pity.

"Jake I'm home" I heard Billy call.

"My cue to leave" I said and got up.

"Alright well here's my number, I figured you might want to hang out. We can make mud pies" he teased. I smiled.

"I'd like that" I said and bumped into Billy by accident.

"Jake who's your…friend?" Billy asked eyeing my, making me uncomfortable.

"Bella nice to see you again Billy" I grinned. Jake snorted.

"Nice to meet you again….Bella?" he asked concerned and shocked. I nodded.

"Ask Jake what happened when Renee died and stuff. Jake tell him everything. And by the way I don't want your fucking pity" I said and walked out.

"Bella where are you going?" Billy yelled. I turned around.

"Charlie's grave" I said numbly and kept walking.

-:-

"Hey dad, long time no see" I said and chuckled.

"You're probably wondering what happened after mom and I left. Mom got remarried I can say. His name is Phil and he was like a second-father. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to disappoint you.

You want to know the whole story? Well I'll from the beginning. I'll say it for the second time today. You should be glad I visited the guys from the station, and Billy and Jacob Black. It was nice to see them. Anyway, it all started when I was 13" I said and launched into the whole story, details and everything.

"Well Dad, I got to go. I hope you aren't disappointed. You would love Jesse. He's been so great to me. I hope one day I can take him here, be able to see him" I smiled.

"Talk to you would love Jesse. He's been so great to me. I hope one day I can take him here, be able to see him" I smiled.

"Talk to you later" I said, kissed my hand and touched the stone.

_Charles David Swan_

_Forks beloved Police Chief, Husband, and Father _

_Always in out hearts _

"I should get going" I muttered to myself and walked home.

-:-

"Bella! Where the hell have "Bella! Where the hell have you been?" Edward asked.

"I went out" I said and brushed past him to the piano room.

"Bella sweetie what happened?" Esme asked as I went up the stairs.

"Nothing" I whispered and went to the music room.

I smiled when I saw the grand Piano. Renee had a different hobby all the time and piano

Was one of them. She taught me how and I just stuck with it.

I started playing a few notes and sang a song that was stuck in my head. I took out a sheet of paper from under the bench and wrote down the lyrics

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

_the day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_  
Ooooh_

Na _Na Na Na Na Na Na_

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh

_  
I hope you can hear__ me cause I remember it clearly  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_  
Ooooh_

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go_,  
Somewhere your not coming back_

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same

_Noo...  
_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day that __I found it won't be the same_

_Oooh..._

Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na

_  
I miss you_

I sang as I ended with the last note. I heard applause and I turned around. There was my 'family'.

"Bella…that was amazing. Who's the song by?" Alice asked.

"I wrote it" I said.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded.

"Where'd you learn o play piano?" Edward asked.

"My mom. She had different hobbies all the time. She taught me how, and I just stuck with it" I shrugged.

"Who's the song for? Surely it can't be your boyfriend?" Rose asked.

"Do you know what day it is?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"My dad died on this day 3 years ago" I said.

"I'm sorry" they said.

"I don't want pity. I haven't coped with it and I go through the same depression every time." I said. They al nodded.

"Can you play y more instruments?" Jasper asked.

"Phil taught me guitar. I have a red and black one in Arizona, Jesse was going to come over with it when he visits" I said. They all nodded.

"I'm going to my room.

"Ok" they said as I left the room. I took out my phone to find texts from my friends.

_Hey sorry about your dad, how you holdin up?-Marcus_

_Bells! Sorry todays the day! Call me-Tanya _

_Babe I'm so sorry about your daddy. Call me now bitch! Luv u-Vic_

_Bella Boo sorry about your dad do you need anything? Call me please! Love you __- Jesse _

I texted them all back

_I'm fine bro just went to visit dad's old pals. Now I'm in my old fucked up world. What about u?-Bella_

_I'll call you later, miss ya-Bella _

_Haha well I will later you whore. Love you too-Bella _

_Yes I need you and the family to move out here. I'll call you in the morning I'm tired and it's been a long day. I love you more __ -Bella _

I sent them all and flopped on my bed.

"When you slipped away" I sang and closed my eyes.

**Yeah, a little thing I just made up. My imagination is going haywire and I have soo many ideas. So little time. Sigh sigh. Well, R&R!! **

**I love you all!! **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabeth **


	10. Shopping!

**Hey guys! I'm am soo happy! Well that is because my dumbass bro, it fighting with our 'dad' and is like 'well do u even think about Elizabeth?' and he was like 'um…yes' and my bro was like 'BS!' and went upstairs. Haha he loves me….XD **

**READ! **

**Got the idea of a Charity Ball while watching Dallas Divas and Daughters as they went to their events all dressed up and the idea popped into my mind. Haha well, read!! **

BPOV

"You are invited to the annual Forks Charity Ball at the Elks Lodge at 5:30 on Satuday evening. Hope to see you there, Forks Charity Committee. Don't forget to dress formally" Alice read as the letter excitedly. The boys groaned and looked at Carlisle pleadingly. What the hell is the matter?

"Yay! It's in two days! Oh and the mail man said he was sorry that he got the letter to late to us." Rose cheered. I sighed.

"What do at these balls?" I asked.

"Dancing, music, food, chatter, and then at the end they sell things off and send them to charity. Almost like a prom, but not quite. And it's not like a ball where the dresses are all elegant and stuff. Girls really get into it with 80s dresses and stuff" Edward answered. I smiled a bit at him.

"Sounds…dreadful" I chuckled and played with my hair.

"They are" Emmett said as Rose smacked the back of his head.

"They're awesome! I love them" Alice squealed as Jasper sighed loudly and looked the ground. Smart man for not saying anything.

"We have to go shopping!" Alice said. It was my turn to groan and I hit my head against the wall.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I hate shopping" I said.

"I did not just hear that" Rose said.

"Yes you did" I said. Her eyes grew and she looked to Esme.

"Come with Aunt Esme, girls day we can find our dresses, shoes, accessories, and everything!" she begged and took her hand. Esme smiled softly.

"Sure, sounds like fun" she giggled.

"We'll leave ina few minutes! Let me get my purse and jacket then we can go" Alice smiled and they went upstairs to get their stuff.

"Any of you going to help me get out of this damn mess?!" I asked as the boys smirked.

"no sorry" they replied.

"I hate you all right now" I said and found a tub of cookie dough in the fridge. I grabbed a spoon and started eating while sitting on the counter swinging my legs.

"Bella" Carlisle laughed.

"Leave me alone!" I said and continued to eat.

"they need to get jackets and purses they should be here by now!" I said.

"They're probably touching up their makeup and making their appearance better. Then they get their stuff" Emmett said while watching sports.

"ugh! They're beautiful enough, they don't need to check" I said.

"Well they are girls" Jasper answered.

"Yeah, too girly for me though" I grumbled and shoved a spoonful of cookie dough in my mouth.

"tom boy?" Edward asked.

"Yup" I said and heard a giggling upstairs.

"You don't seem like the girly girl, high heels, designer dresses and clothes, kind of girl

Emmett said.

"I'm not" I said as the girls came downstairs. OF course looking better than ever. I sighed

and continued stuffing face.

"Well let's go" Rose said and Carlisle took my guilty pleasure away.

"Hey!" I whined as the spoon was also taken by Edward.

"you're going to get sick, now go" Carlisle said as the girls dragged me out.

"You're seriously going like that?" Alice asked. I was wearing my black Converse, black sweat outfit with Aero on the left thigh with a matching jacket and white tank top underneath.

"Yes" I said and took out my iPod from my pocket and unraveled it as we got into the car.

"You are getting a make-over when we have the ball" Rose grinned.

Oh no…

-:-

"We're here ladies" Esme smiled as we got in the parking lot. I turned off my iPod and put it in my pocket next to my phone.

"Let the fun begin!" Alice squealed as we went through the entrance. I sighed and let them drag me into Nordstroms.

"Ok let's look for dresses" Rose smiled. We looked through racks and I gasped when I saw the dress that described me perfectly. It was a strapless black satin that went down to the knee. It was poofy but it was hidden underneath. The end was played with black, silver, and gold shiny things at the end and it just screamed fun. I grinned and took it. I loved it.

"I found one" I sang and showed them.

"It's so you" Esme smiled. I nodded.

"Yeah" Rose said.

"I got a few that I really like and so did they. Bella I found you a few and we're going to the dressing rooms now" Alice said as we went to the dressing rooms. The lady gave us the how many items card and we hung it up on the hook.

"Ok Bella these are The lady gave us the how many items card and we hung it up on the hook.

"Ok Bella these are yours" Alice said and gave me about 5 dresses. Holy shit!

"What the hell Alice?!" I asked.

"Shut up and try them on" she said and went into her dressing room. I grumbled as I saw this purple sheer floor length dress and it was beautiful. I tried it on but it didn't seem me. It also looked like it was wearing me, instead of me wearing it. I sighed and hung it up on the hook. Next I tried on a green silky one that stopped at the knee and hung loosely. I didn't like it. I looked at the next it was a sparkly pink dress. I didn't even bother. I hate pink! It was a stupid color. Sorry to all those pink lovers out there, but I want to vomit!

Looking at the shiny satin silver dress I put it on the other dress. It was a maybe. I tried on another white and black but they were just ugly.

"Finally!" I smiled as the dress I got and slid it on. It fit like a glove and I loved it. It didn't make my curvy, but showed my natural body. It hugged my torso and I loved how it flowed out and the shiny things at the end were awesome!

"I found it!" I said.

"You did! Come show us" Esme said. I opened my door and showed them.

"It's awesome! It looks like you. And it looks good on you" Rose said impressed. I rolled my eyes.

"I can be fashionable. I just don't give a crap about how I look regularly. I'm getting this one" I said and changed back into my sweat outfit.

"Well wait for us, we want to who you our dresses" Rose said.

"Kay" I said and sat on the couch. Esme came out in a floor length white dress. It was spaghetti dress with a neckline low. It had little jewels under the bust and there was a circle of gems then another line under it. It was beautiful.

"You look like a goddess" I said. She smiled and cupped my face.

"Thank you sweetie. I'm getting this one" she said and went inside to change into her regular clothes.

"Bella what do you think?" Rose asked. She was wearing a yellow mustard dress. It was just ugly.

"Rose you're too beautiful to be wearing a ugly dress. I hate it" I said bluntly.

"Well thanks for the opinion" she smiled and went inside. Alice's door opened and she was wearing a strapless printed chiffon sweetheart gown with beaded detail under bust and full pleated skirt.

"It's happy and bright. Like you. I love it" I smiled. She squealed and bounced back inside. Esme took a seat next to me her dress in hand. Alice came out shortly and Rose came out in a mid thigh length black shiny dress. The neck line plunged and she looked great.

"I'm getting it" She smiled.

"Do it!" I said as we all waited for her and the purchased or gowns.

"Shoes! To Steve Madden!" Alice said and we all headed over to the store Steve Madden.

-:-

"Sweetie don't make poor Bella try on any more shoes" Esme scolded Alice while I sat on the cushioned bench next to Rose who was trying on a pair of black wedges.

"alice I have at least 10 choices! I'm going with my choice of shoes! I don't care about this shopping crap I have to at least like the dress and the shoes, instead of you dressing me up as a freaking doll!" I exploded. Esme smiled amusingly, and Rose tried to not laugh while Alice's face glared at me and she turned a shade of pink. I smiled sweetly.

"Thank you" I said and put my box of shoes in my hand.

"Should I get sparkles with my sparkle dress, or suede with my sparkle dress?" Rose asked.

"I say sparkle" I smiled.

"Suede" Alice said.

"It's up to you sweetie" Esme said.

"I don't know" she whined. What the hell?! They're just shoes! I mean get the ones you like the most and get it over with!

"Look which ones are the cutest?" I asked.

"Sparkles are a bit cuter" Rose said.

"Which one would you wear the most?" I asked

"Sparkle, because I like to play it up" she answered easily.

"Get the sparkles then" I shrugged.

"Good idea!" she said and put the suede back. I smiled as she took all our shoes ad went to pay for them.

"Oh are the guys going to pick out their suits?" esme asked.

"Yeah I'm going to order them and Uncle Carlisle is going to pick them up" Rose answered as we went to the exit with all our bags in hand.

"Saturday is going to be so fun!" Alice squealed going into detail as I plugged in my iPod and tuning her out. This is going to be a fucking nightmare!


	11. Charity Balls and Family

**Yay! I get to write the fun part!!! **

BPOV

As I sat down on the counter with a bowl of Reese's Puffs cereal with the boys who were throwing a piece of orange around like monkey in the middle. Even Carlisle was playing! Edward was in the middle, and Carlisle and Emmett throwing it. Jasper was behind Carlisle just in case Emmett threw it too far.

"Bella did you just wake up?" Jasper asked.

"Yup" I said.

"What time did you go to bed? It's 3 in the afternoon!" he asked.

"I don't know" I shrugged and shoved cereal into my mouth.

"Bella close you mouth! God you are so not lady like!" Emmett laughed.

"Since when was I lady?" I asked.

"True!" Edward joined in.

"Shut up!" I said and threw a kiwi at him.

"What the heck?!" he asked. I shrugged.

"Bella! No throwing food!" Carlisle grinned

"Sorry" I sang, even though I wasn't sorry at all!

"Damn it Jazz! Go long!" Emmett cheered as Jasper ran down the hell that led to the living room from the kitchen and I heard him laugh.

"This isn't fair! It was my orange! Jasper you ruined it!" Edward yelled while Jasper walked in with the squished and juicy orange. Poor orange! It didn't see life! It didn't peel! I sobbed in grieving for the orange.

"Bella what's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"The orange! It didn't see life! It didn't peel! It didn't get to de-flower! And I did! It's not fair!" I sobbed for the orange.

"You're not what?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing!" I smiled.

"You de-flowered?" Jasper asked as if it was a big deal.

"Yeah it's not that big of a deal. I'm sure you and Alice have done it, or Em and Rose" I shrugged.

"No we haven't" he answered. Oh shit.

"Damn it" I muttered.

"Carlisle go pick up your tuxes" Alice said coming down the stairs joining us. Thank god!

"Um I'm sorry. You know how I was troubled. If it makes you feel better, he wasn't very good" I said. They all rolled their eyes.

"We're just going to forget you ever said anything" Edward said.

"Ok, come on boys" Carlisle said while they each passed me and gave me a kiss on the cheek or on the head. They did the same thing to Alice and I heard the door close.

"See you later" I yelled. They didn't hear me. I was too late. Damn it.

"Come on Bella! We have to get ready!" Alice smiled.

"It's only 3!" I said.

"Exactly!" she said and led to Esme and Carlisle's room.

"Ok I got the dresses in their dresses with our names on them. We'll take turns taking a shower and then we'll take it from there" Esme said. We all nodded.

"Someone go in Alice's and Rose's. Or the boys" Esme said.

"I'm going in mine, Rose is going in hers, and Esme is going in hers" Alice said.

"I'll go in Edwards" I said and walked to Edward's room after getting my body wash and hair stuff then going in his shower. The hot water hit my body as I sighed and relaxed. I heard my phone buzz with the song _Tisbury Lane by Mae _and I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey babe. Oh did someone forget to call their sister, oh yes I think someone did. Are they in deep shit? Oh yes they are!" Vic screamed at me. I laughed.

"Hey sexy" I said and put her on speaker.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Taking a shower" I answered.

"Ooh! I should tell Jesse! What are going tonight?" she asked.

"I'm going to a Charity Ball. Formal and stuff. Like a Prom but better and at the end they auction stuff off." I said.

"Where?" she asked.

"Forks Elks Lodge" I answered suspiciously.

"What time?" she asked

"5:30" I answered.

"Ok." She said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh nothing when have I ever not likes to be descriptive?" she asked.

"I don't know" I said while laughing.

"Ok well I have to go. Tanya is drunk and cussing out Marcus and they're getting it on! See you later sexy" she said and hung up. I closed my phone and finished my shower. After I wrapped myself in a towel I walked into Edward's room.

"Where the hell is hair brush?" I asked myself while looking around. I heard footsteps and I saw Emmett who went to his room. I continued looking when I bumped into Edward….

EDWARD?!

"What the?" I asked as he bumped into me and fell on top. My towel went lower then expected and half my boob was covered. Oh shit…

"Sorry!" he said

"Get off her!" Emmett said. Edward climbed off of my and I pulled the towel up.

"I-I" Edward said.

"It's fine. A little unexpected, but fine" I smiled.

"You seem okay with it" Emmett said.

"I am. Now I'm going to get ready" I winked and whipped Edward's butt with the towel that came out of my hair when I fell.

"Dude!" I heard Emmett laugh as I went to Esme's room.

"What took you so long?" Rose asked.

"Edward was on me" I grinned.

"What?" she asked.

"He bumped into me and I had to gather myself" I said. They handed me a robe and I put it on.

"Ok Esme can you blow dry Bella's hair while Rose does her make-up and then you can do your hair make-up. Rose I can help you with yours" she said. They nodded and started.

Esme's hands brushed through my wet hair with a feathery light touch. It felt nice and Rose was putting all this stuff on my face.

After they were finished I wasn't allowed to look at myself. Rose was helping on Esme's hair as her hair was straightened. Alice had curlers and was putting on her make-up.

Esme's make-up was already done. She had on a neutral eye color with a black liquid liner perfectly straight along her lid. Her lips had a soft pink that only some people could pull off. She looked so pretty.

Rose's makeup was smoky with greys, blacks and browns. Her liner was light and her lips were tainted a blood red. She too looked beautiful.

Alice has on a blue and white blended shadow with liner on top and bottom like Rose. Her lips were glossy pink and she was concentrated while she finished her liner on the top lid.

"Ok dress time!" She sang as she finished her makeup. We all ripped open the plastic bag and I slipped on my dress. It fit like a glove and I loved that. Rose zipped the back and I slipped on my shoes. Alice took out her curlers while she put on her dress and heels.

"We look good" I smiled. Rose nodded.

"Ok I had a great idea the boys can wear a tie that matches our dresses. Emmett's wearing a gray one, Carlisle a cream white, Jasper a blue one, and Edward a gold one" Alice said.

"Like it matters" I said with a roll of my eyes while slipping on my shoes. I looked in the mirror and gasped. This girl was not me. Her skin was glowing and was no longer caked with foundation. Her eyes were a light gray smoky shadow with a light liner. Her eyes were framed with thick lashes and her lips were a soft pink color a little glossy but pink. She was gorgeous.

"Wow" I whispered.

"What?" they asked.

"I look beautiful" I said in awe staring in the mirror.

"If you didn't cake on your make-up you would realize that you are beautiful." Alice smiled. I turned and smiled.

"I like this new look" I said.

"I'm glad" she said.

"Ok let's go!" Esme smiled as we walk out. The boys were downstairs watching TV.

"Ok let' go" I said.

"Wow, hot!" Emmett said. We all laughed and we were out the door. It was a nice car ride, and we finally made it to the Elks Lodge. Everyone was dressed up and they all looked awesome.

"Ok let's go in" Alice said and we walked in. Music was playing and there were tables where adults were talking and there was a patio outside with lights all up.

"Looks awesome" I said. They all nodded.

"Come on Bella let's dance!" Rose said a d us teens went to the dance floor and danced our asses off.

"Hey baby" I heard a voice at my ear. Finally a party started!

"Hey" I grinned. This person grinded against me and I leaned into his embrace. I heard his chuckle as he grinded against me like at a school dance. I moved my hips with his and he left all too soon.

"Bella!" Alice laughed.

"This is so much fun!" I laughed.

"We've been here for an hour and a half! It feels like 10 minutes!" they laughed.

"Ok y'all we're taking it slow tonight" the DJ said and everyone started slow dancing.

"Want to dance?" Edward asked.

"Sure" I said. He took my hand and led us to the dance floor. His hands went to my waist and mine went around his neck.

"How do you like this family?" he asked.

"I like it. I can honestly imagine myself a Cullen. But I also miss my old family" I sighed.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"It's not your fault. I got a phone call from Vic today. It was nice to hear my sisters voice." I said.

"That's good" he smiled.

"I have a question" I said.

"Shoot" he said.

"Why do you act different at home, and different at school? Why are you even with Lauren?" I asked. He sighed and looked to the ground.

"I don't know. I mean everyone is all expecting this show from me, and I give it to them. At home I can be myself, and it's nice. At school it's different. As for Lauren…I don't know" he sighed.

"If you don't know why you are with then, then why are going to keep being with her?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't even like her" he admitted.

"Break up with the bitch!" I said. He laughed.

"I should. And besides she was getting on my nerves. She was too clingy and always showed girls that we were together. It was so funny at first, but now it's annoying. Her voice is annoying too. Along with the way she dresses. That skirt she was wearing, it wasn't attractive" he said. I laughed.

"True" I smiled.

"I never realized your eyes were such a deep brown" he said. I blushed.

"Yeah they are" I said.

"You look beautiful tonight. And to tell you the truth I think you look better with minimal make-up. You can actually see you. And to tell you the truth, I think you look better with minimal make-up. You can actually see your face" he smiled. I blushed brighter.

"Thank you" I smiled. He pulled me closer and our faces were not that far apart. His green eyes were burning with curiosity. My face went closer and then Alice's arm went around my waist.

"Bella! Tik Tok is on!" She squealed and started dancing with me. I pulled away from Edward and took a deep breath. I almost kissed Edward! I love Jesse! I love Jesse!

We were laughing until my phone went off.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bells, where are you?" Vic asked. Did she not hear the music?!

"At the Elks Lodge!" I said.

"Well turn around" I heard Jesse's voice say. I stopped dancing.

"What?" Alice asked. I turned around and she turned around with me.

"My family" I smiled. I broke out into a run and ran into Jesse's arms. I jumped onto him and wrapped my legs around his waist. His went around me in a hug and I put my face in the crook of his neck as I inhaled his scent. Abercrombie & Fitch cologne. I immediately felt comforted.

"Bella!" he sighed. I jumped down and looked up into his eyes. He gave me a kiss which I returned, which turned out into a mini make-out session.

"Hello?!" Vic yelled. I broke away from Jesse and attacked her into a hug.

"Vicky!" I smiled.

"Bellsy!" she smiled and returned my hug. I smiled and let go.

"Wow! Sexy in house!" she said. I laughed as Jesse's arms went around my waist. I looked up and the Cullens were staring at me. I had my hands on Jesse's arms and unwrapped, them taking his hand while walking over to them.

"You look so beautiful tonight" Jesse whispered in my ear. I giggled and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Jesse these are the Cullens, guys this is Jesse" I introduced.

"Emmett" Emmett said and gave knuckles to Jesse. Jasper did the same and Carlisle and Edward gave him a handshake. Esme and the girls gave him a small hug and smiled.

"Bella!" Tanya squealed and gave me a hug. Everyone in my family gave me a hug.

"Those the Cullens?" Ricky asked nodding over to the Cullens.

"Yeah" I said and bit my lip.

"Well, at least we know our sister is in good hands" Marcus smiled. I gave him a hug and his arm rested on my shoulders.

"Well she is" Alice said a little offended. Why is she taking that offensive?

"Alice" she said.

"Ok well these are my brothers Marcus, Ricky, Felix, and my sisters Tanya and Vic" I said. My family waved and smiled.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme our niece Rosalie and her twin our nephew Jasper. Our sons Edward and Emmett, and out daughter Alice" Carlisle smiled.

"Nice to meet you" Felix said.

"You too" Emmett said.

"Why'd you come back?" I asked in a baby turning around to Jesse wrapping my arms around his waist. He smiled and kissed my nose.

"Well, my mom found a new boyfriend. He hates drugs and smoking and all that shit. So mom told me so live with dad. He is a military guy who is against everything I do with an uptight wife. I went to live with him for about a few days and his wife kicked me out. So now I'm on my own. I didn't know where to go, but before I did my mom and dad gave me money so I used that money to hitch a flight over here" he smiled. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my back and I looked up.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"You're welcome"

"Where are you guys going to stay?" I asked looking at all of them.

"I hadn't gotten that far yet" he admitted. My family laughed and stopped when they realized they hadn't gotten that far either.

"Sweetie they're welcoming to stay" Esme said. The Cullens' heads whipped to hers including Carlisle's. He stared at her incredulously. I bit my lip and squeezed Jesse's hand. Vic took mine and gave it a squeeze too.

"Of course!" she smiled. I attacked her in a hug.

"Thank you Esme" I whispered into her hair. She hugged me back and kissed my head.

"Your welcome sweetie" she said. I squealed and ran back to them.

"You're allowed to stay" I smiled.

They all smiled and we hugged.

I had my family again. I hope Edward and Jesse get along though, I saw the way he looks him…

**YAY!!! Haha I loved writing this!! :D **

**Esme is so nice!! Lol, I am reading Percy Jackson haha! Good movie! Good book! LOVE IT!! **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabeth **


	12. Hangover and Miami

**Sup?? **

**Ha! Like the pic of my bf and i?? **

**EPOV **

I watched as Bella ran to this so called Jesse and bear hugged him. I saw the look of relief and adoration on his face. It made me sick. I knew he was playing her. A guy whose personality was like his, you would think he was toying her. He stays in her room, but we all know they don't do anything. Emmett checked up on them. They were just cuddling together asleep.

"Edward, did you hear us?" Alice asked taking me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see my family, Bella's family, and Jesse looking at me.

"No what happened?" I asked.

"We were asking if you wanted to watch the Hangover" Bella answered happily with a grin on her face.

"Oh sure" I said and saw her squeal happily.

"Someone's a little happy" I heard Felix mutter. Or was it Ricky?

"Shut up Felix! It's my fav movie of all time!" she said. Yup it was Felix.

"Oh shut up you retard" Tanya said like Alan. She often threw herself at me at times, which I had to decline.

"You mean retard" Ricky grinned.

"No retard" Bella said in a 'duh' tone like Alan said.

"Oh play the damn the movie!" Marcus laughed. My family smiled at him because Bella talks like that all the time. We're used to it.

"Shut up you ass! We are allowed to talk like this right?" Jesse asked. Ugh his politeness makes me sick.

"We don't encourage it, but Bella does it anyway" Esme laughed.

"Bella!" her family laughed. Bella his her blushing face in Jesse's neck and he laughed and hugged her waist tighter.

"Just play the movie Alice" Jasper smiled as she pressed play and Rose turned off the lights. Everyone got situated with their partners. Esme and Carlisle snuggled up together on the sofa, Alice was in Jasper's lap on the floor, Rose and Emmett were in the love seat she was cuddled up against this chest, and Bella and Jesse were on the recliner she was in his lap her head on his chest as she watched the screen and his arm around his waist. I flopped on the floor next to Felix and Ricky while Tanya got in the middle and played with my fingers. I took them back and I heard Felix and Ricky chuckle. Victoria flopped on top of Ricky's back and he smiled glancing at her as she played with his head turning it, running her hands all over, making his mouth into a fishy face, just toying with his head like a doll. It was actually pretty funny. They were strangely comfortable with each other. I would've smacked Alice's hands off of my and Rose's but Ricky just let her do her thing as she giggled and he kissed her cheek calling her 'sissy'. They really were a family.

"Ha! Look at Alan's ass going down the hall when his dad says he has his mom's legs. Poor guy" Emmett laughed. I glanced at him. Bella was really influencing his language.

"I love Alan. He's the bomb" Vic said. we all looked her curiously. The bomb?

So we watched The Hangover for the rest of the day and I over heard a conversation with Tanya and Marcus. They were in the guest room downstairs which no one used except them.

"So is it a positive?" he asked nervously. Is he talking about a pregnancy test?!

"Yeah my dad said so, its here or Miami. It'll crush Bell" Tanya said. Thank god. I mean about the test.

"He's my dad, he's personally coming to fly me out back to Miami with my step-mom. They think I need help. They're taking anyone who wants to come" she said.

"Well I don't know. I don't want to take advantage of Bella"

I left it there right. I didn't think I should hear that conversation.

"Hey guys um, Ricky, Felix, Marcus, Bella, Jesse, Vic can we talk?" Tanya called. They all nodded and went inside the guest room.

"What was that about?" Jasper asked.

"I heard Tanya and Marcus talking that Tanya's dad is flying her back to live with him and her dad wants to get her help. Who ever wants help can go" I said.

"Poor Bella. she got her other family back." Esme said.

"She's going to be devastated" Alice said.

"What?!" I heard Bella yell.

There was more yelling by a few people and then they were talking normally. I looked to my family and they were staring at the hallway where Bella and her family were.

"Poor Bells" Jasper said and we just sat there. Yeah, poor Bella.

"I'm sorry" I heard Marcus say and they all walked out. Bella was wiping her eyes and sniffing. She was crying!

"Ok well shows over" she said weakly and we all stared at her.

"Esme we would like to tahnk you for opening your homes to us in our time of need. But my father um we found out what I've been doing with my life and I snow coming to escort me back with him to Miami. So Ricky, Felix, Marcus, and I are all going with him. we want help to fix our fucked up lives and get help. We just wanted to thank you" Tanya said. her family stared at her in amazement.

"Hey, I could be nice when I want to" she said and they all just stared.

"You're very welcome. I'm just very happy you're all the help you need. Victoria, Jesse are you guys going too?" Esme asked.

"Um if it was cool with you can we stay? I wouldn't live with myself id I was away from Bella and Jess. Sorry Ricky, Felix, Marcus, Tay. I can't go. I love you guys though" Vic smiled and they all took in a group hug, with Bella in the middle.

That was true family love.

"Of course it is. You two can stay as much as you like" Carlisle joined in.

"Um Mrs. Cullen, Mr. Cullen, would it be ok if I stayed also. I don't want to go to Miami" Ricky said.

"Of course honey. Like we told Jesse, and Victoria, Stay as much as you like" Esme answered.

"We could help get money. We can help around the house. Anything you need us to go or anything you can ask us" Vic said and leaned her head against Ricky's shoulder.

"Of course not! You're our guests. You don't need to need to work for us, in order to stay" Carlisle said.

"It would make us feel better if we helped out more than we do right now" Ricky said.

"You can work. But keep the money to yourselves. We don't need it, and you don't have to pay us. You're like family" Esme said. Holy freaking shrooms!

"Thank you" they said and smiled.

"Ok so it's settled. We're leaving in a couple days. We're going to make the next few days the best" Tanya said and they all went upstairs. Not including Vic, Bella, Ricky, and Jessie.

"We're going to Starbucks" Bella said as she and Jessie walked out the door hand-in-hand with Ricky and Victoria waling out, him giving her a piggy back ride. I had a feeling those two are more than just friends.

"That was harsh. But it would nice of Ricky and Vic to do that." Esme said.

"You know it" Alice agreed.

"That happened soo damn fast" Jasper said.

"Jasper" Carlisle warned.

"Sorry Uncle Carlisle" he said.

"I had an idea" Esme said.

"Can it be said in front of us?" Emmett asked with a Cheshire grin.

"Um I'd rather talk to your father about it instead before we make a decision" Esme said and looked to Carlisle. We all nodded and sighed.

"This has been one weird day" Rose said and we all agreed.

**Aw! **

**Ok I know I haven't gone into detail about Bella's family except in the first chapta, but I think in the next chapter you'll get to know them. **

**Anyone know Esme's brill idea??? You won't get it I bet, but I want y'all to guess!! :D **

**Well tell me what y'all think is Esme's idea, and R&R!!!!!! **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabeth **


	13. Questions and Carnivals

BPOV

"Anyone up for a carnival?" I grinned. I saw Tanya on Marcus's lap smoking a cigarette as she blew smoke circles. Vic was sitting on top of me as I sat on Jesse. Jesse was on the bottom, I sat on his lap, Vic sat on mine, Vic sat on mine, Ricky sat on hers, Felix said on his, Marcus sat on his and Tanya sat on Marcus's her high heeled feet swinging back and forth.

"Say cheese!" Alice squealed and we all laughed and held each other's waists, well not the guys holding the guys they just put their elbow on their shoulders and tried to look cool. Then we did love sick ones, then funny faces, and one where we're all kissing each other dead on the lips. It was great.

"You guys look so cute! I'm giving you all a copy!" she squealed and everyone got off.

"Baby you ok?" I asked Jesse as his stood and rubbed his thighs.

"Damn you guys weigh a ton!" he said. I laughed and Vic took my arm and led me upstairs. I saw Ricky gazing after her. I am so going to confront her about that!

"Let's get ready for the carnival. Come on Tay!" she said and the three of us went to my room.

"Wait for us!" Rose called. We waited in my room for Alice and Rose to come and then we planned.

"So Bella how are you Jesse?" Rose grinned while raiding my closet for slutty tops. I rolled my eyes. So like Rose.

"We're good. So in love" I said dreamily.

"I'm not in love with Emmett, but I like him a lot. What's it like" she asked looking at me with curiosity.

"It's real nice. You feel like floating on a cloud. Like you're on Cloud 9. Now I know why people made that shit up" I smiled and pulled out a pair of really low rise jeans.

"You look like you're a sad puppy Vic. What's up?" Alice asked. Tanya, or Tay as we call her, Rose and, Alice are the bestest friends a girl could ever ask for.

"Ricky asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes. Don't tell the brothers. They'll interrogate us" Vic answered. I screamed happily and hugged Vic and jumped onto her wrapping my legs around her waist. She laughed and I jumped down.

"I knew it!" I smiled brightly and pulled out one of Jesse's bright purple shirts. I could wear that?

"Yeah hey I have a question. Bella, Rose, Ali how would you like it if I became your permanent adopted sister?" Vic asked. I froze and slowly turned my head to Vic's. I stared at her.

"You're getting adopted?" I squealed.

"No, I just asked because wanted to know what you thought it that came true" she sighed and held a gray shirt to her chest and sniffed it smiling happily. Ricky's shirt. The girl ahs it bad!

"Oh, well we would be ecstatic." Rose said speaking for her and Alice. Damn I knew we were best friends!

We started getting ready and I wore a pair of really low rise jeans, my sneakers, and one of Jesse's shirts with a white tank underneath. It was a bright royal blue and I tied it on my side with a pony tail holder because it was too long. I did my makeup with a sparkling eye shadow, a black liner around my eyes, and thick mascara with a pink lipstick. I tied my hair in a high pony in a 80's side pony.

Rose wore a black and white corset, dark wash low rise jeans that showed skin between the short blood red and black corset and low rise jeans, black wedges, and her makeup smoky with a deep blood red lipstick.

Tanya had a sheer pink top, with cut off denim shorts, and white wedges. Her makeup was fresh pale pink and spring time like. She looked girlier; then again she is the girliest out of all of us.

Vic had black skinny jeans, one of my magenta and black tank top with thick black straps, black sneakers, her makeup just a neutral eye shadow, a lot of eyeliner, and a lot of mascara with hot pink lipstick.

Alice had on ripped skinny jeans, a silver sequined tank top, silver high heels in a snake kind of print, her hair in it's choppy due, her eye makeup sparkly and silver gray shadow with a pale pink lip gloss, with a light eyeliner and thick mascara.

"Girls?" Emmett called. I was finished putting on my lipstick and smiled fixing it.

"Yeah! Coming down!" I called and went downstairs. I saw Jesse grin when he saw his shirt on me.

"Yes I am wearing it" I giggled and gave his a kiss. I got pink on his lips and wiped it off.

"Hey Carlisle, Esme, we're going to the carnival. See you later. Come on Edweird" I giggled as he rolled his eyes and got up.

"Alright, have fun dear" Esme smiled and she and Carlisle starting talking quietly to one another.

"Ok let's go!" Vic squealed and we went to the door dragging Ricky behind her hand and he gladly did.

"Ah. Ricky" Jesse laughed and took my hand as we swung our arms. I giggled and saw Tanya and Marcus making out on the porch.

"Come on love sick pups! We gots a carnival to get to!" Ricky grinned. I chuckled at him.

"Gots?" I asked.

"Its my word! Now shush up!" he laughed and kissed my cheek in a brotherly fashion which was slobbering all over my cheek as he did so making a big 'muah!' sound.

"Hey Two-Bit! Shut your trap!" Marcus yelled and did a somersault off the porch. Ricky just laughed.

"Two-Bit?" Alice questions.

"Oh our favorite book is The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton, so we call each other the character names cuz we resemble them. Ricky is like Two-Bit, I'm Ponyboy, Tanya is Marcia, Bella's Cherry, Felix is Darry, and Vic is Sodapop" Jesse explained.

"Yeah! Now c'mon!" Ricky shouted and we headed to the car.

"Oh! Who am I?!" Alice asked.

"Hm, you're like Two-Bit or Soda" I said.

"Me?" Rose asked.

"Darry" I said.

"Me?" Emmett asked.

"Dally, Two-Bit, or Soda" I grinned.

"Awesome! I got three! In! Yo! Face!" he grinned and got in Jasper's face. Jasper rolled his eyes

"What about me?" Edward asked

"Ponyboy" I smiled. He smiled back and it was so adorable. His little crooked grin and his gorgeous bronze locks with those emerald green eyes! No! Bella! Stop it, you like Jesse!

"Let's go" I said trying to not get caught up in them. God knows I would. We got in the Mercedes, Volvo, and truck. It took Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper in the Mercedes, Tanya, Marcus, and Felix in the truck, and Edward, Jesse, and I in the Volvo. I sighed as the awkward silence took us, and I just counted down the minutes until we arrived. We finally did and I got out with Jesse as we headed over to the entrance. It was bright and lights were all over also in neon colors, there were screams from the rides, laughing from people, and it just screamed 'CARNIVAL!'

"No way are you riding the Zipper" Jesse said and grabbed my waist pulling me to his chest and spun me around making me laugh and scream girly.

"Yes I am! Right girls?" I asked.

"Yes!" they called.

"Let's go!" I grinned and ran in.

"Zipper!" I heard Vic scream and we ran into the line. It was pretty long and I just wanted to ride this ride!

"In bed!" a girl laughed. There were 4 girls in the line.

"Colton and Katie" a girl laughed.

"In bed!" a girl laughed.

"Joanna was good" a blonde said.

"In bed!" they screamed and everyone turned to them.

"Immature 13 year olds" Vic muttered. I patted her shoulder and we came in line. I got in the cart and Tanya and Vic were with me. I held on and a few minutes passed then the ride started I felt the cart wobble and I giggled. Soon we were going in circles all over.

"This is awesome!" I said and laughed.

"Go Karts next!" I grinned and we waited in line yet again.

"Hey Jesse?" I asked. He turned around from talking with Emmett and smiled at me.

"What's up?" he asked.

"How long are you staying?" I asked. H bit his lip.

"I don't know" he answered honestly.

"I have school" I said. He sighed nodded.

"I know, and the Vic, Ricky, and me can't sit around your house all day forever" he said. I nodded.

"I know. Hey! Do what I did with Vic! Pose as my cousin! Say you're doing a project about how schools teach and observe" I smiled.

"You my dear are a genius" he said and kissed my nose. I smiled.

"I know" I sang and we go on our karts. Ricky was behind me and Jesse was in front of me.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Ricky laughed and pressed the gas making his kart bump mine. I zoomed and we all went around the track 10 times. We went over the limit. I laughed when the guy got pissed at us and kicked us out. It was dark now and the stars were showing. A rarity in Forks.

"Look at the stars" Jesse said as we waited in line for popcorn. I looked at the sky and saw them shining brightly scattered all over. I smiled and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"They're beautiful" I said.

"Like you" he whispered and I giggled as we shared a bucket of popcorn reminiscing about old times. I forgot about how great my life was now.

"Bella! C'mon! We're going on Sidewinder!" Emmett screamed while putting me on his shoulders. I laughed and clunked my hand on him. It hurt me, yet not him.

"Nice try squirt" he grinned. I rolled my eyes and he ran toward the Sidewinder.

"Put her down!" Edward laughed. Emmett pouted and put me down. We went on Sidewinder 6 times in a row, Zipper 6, Tea Cups 3, and a bunch more.

"Hey Bells, I'll be right back. Felix wants to go on that once crazy ride" Jesse laughed and let go of me oto run off with Felix.

"So Jesse seems like an okay guy" Edward said. I turned and faced him, smiling.

"Yeah he really is" I sighed.

"When is he leaving?" he asked.

"He didn't say. He doesn't know" I answered. He nodded again.

"You know, you seem really happy" he said.

"I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked surprised.

"I don't know. But you know when he does leave, I'll always be here to talk" he smiled. I smiled too and gave him a hug, making me go on my tip toes while doing it.

"Thank you" I smiled. We talked more, and I got to know him better. I do know I like him and Jesse.

I learned his favorite color was either brown or blue, his favorite genre of music was classical, his birthday was June 20th, his favorite cartoon was Spongebob, he hates school, only had 3 girlfriends, his favorite show is Jackass, and much more. I felt like I knew him more than ever before.

"Wow, I sure know a lot about you" he said sizing me up. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Me too" I said and there was an awkward silence.

"I've wanting to ask you something" he said. Oh shit.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"The night of the charity ball, when we almost kissed, um I was just wondering if Jesse wasn't in the picture would you?" he asked. I bit my lip.

"Edward I-" I was going to say but got cut off by Felix.

"The ride closed cuz it's gettin' late. we should head out" he said. I nodded.

"We'll talk later, kay?" I asked Edward and turned to Jesse.

Would I kiss him? I mean of course he was gorgeous and nice and sweet but kiss him? I wasn't so sure, I mean it was just the mood that made us lean forward and almost peck eachother. I don't know.

"Let's get home" Rose said as the park was closing.

"Today was fun" I smiled.

"Hell yeah it was!" they agreed.

"Let's go again!" Ricky screamed as he and Vic skipped to the car. Wow. They must love each other.

"Skipping into the sunset" Rose sang. They both stuck their tongues out at them and smiled.

"Shut up Darry!"

I knew the answer to my question.

I would kiss Edward with everything I had.

**A little idea. **

**Ok I did this on purpose. The Cullens aren't really a big part of it, but that's because I wanted to show you more of Bella's family. **

**And a little something, something from Eddooo and Bellarina?? **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabeth **


	14. Videos and GoodByes

**Well my sis, like I said in Forbidden Love, is in a state where I can not write as often as I like. Going to ultra-sounds, and helping the new daddy out right now. It's stressful. Ha! This I just the beginning, Elizabeth. Great! Now I'm talking to myself. Well you just go ahead and read! I'm going to try and not talk to myself. **

BPOV

The rest of the few last days were filled with trips to the park, the mall, just lounging around the backyard, and in the house. Just talking. But now, it's coming to an end; and I was scared. I stared with Vic next to me with Ricky and Jesse as our family got their stuff and went down the stairs. With teary eyes I watched as they gave us all hugs. I held Tanya in my arms and cried softly. I didn't want them to go, but I knew they had to. It just wasn't fair to me. Everything happens to me. It's like those once in a million chances. I always get that one chance. And it's not right.

"Promise you'll stay in touch?" she asked. I laughed and wiped by eyes.

"No shit! Of course I will!" I smiled sadly. She wiped her eyes and I moved onto Marcus.

"Take care of her. I love you" I told him, he kissed my head and winked.

"Oh I will" he said. I smiled. He always knew how to lighten up the mood.

I gave the others hugs and told them my love. Vic wouldn't let go of Tanya and Marcus had to pry her off. it was funny.

"well see you later" they said then the cab picked them up and drove them to the airport. They were really gone. My family just left me.

"It'll be ok. We need this, we this strength" Vic said and held my eyes. Her light blue eyes holding my gaze. I nodded and she smiled.

"see" she said. I sighed. It wouldn't be the same.

"Yes I do" I said. she nodded and we met the Cullen's in the living room.

"Are you ok dear?" Esme asked concerned. I nodded and sat down. I pulled my legs up and put a blanket around me Jesse sat on the floor his back to the seat I was on and my hands twirling around his hair.

"I'm fine" I said in a monotone voice.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. I nodded.

"Mrs. Cullen? Do you have soup?" Vic asked. When it came to people opening their home to them Vic was very polite. If it was family, well you know the drill. But Esme was sweet, and you just couldn't talk to her that way without feeling bad. I know I would feel like shit.

"Honey call me Esme. And yes I do. Would you like some?" she asked.

"Yes!" Vic said excitedly and dragged out the 's'.

"Wow. I've never seen someone just as excited for food as Emmett" Rose said impressed.

"My girl gets excited over food." Ricky laughed. Jesse stayed quiet. I guess he was just sad.

"Babe, you ok?" I asked. He looked to me and smiled. His kissed my palm and nodded.

"I'm fine. Just sad, and tired" he shrugged. I nodded and he kept watching TV. I played with his hair.

"That feels nice" he said relaxed and leaned his head against my knee. I smiled softly as he closed his eyes. His breathing became even and he was sleeping. Alice handed me a blanket-since it was snowing outside and it was very cold- and I put it around him and kept playing with his hair. It was so soft.

"Bella, Ricky, Vic" Carlisle started. Emmett paused the TV and had our full attention.

"Esme and I were thinking, about putting Ricky and Vic in Forks High School" Carlisle said. Vic's face broke out into a smile and Ricky's just stayed the same.

"Oh my god! This is awesome!" Vic smiled and hugged Ricky.

"Ricky, babe you ok?" I asked. He looked up to me and Carlisle.

"I haven't been to school in two years" he said. Carlisle just sighed and looked to the ground.

"We can get a tutor to review everything you missed over the years" he said.

"You would do that?" Ricky asked, amazed. Carlisle nodded and I could smell broth for soup from my seat. It was making my mouth water.

"Of course. Now, if you don't mind could get know you both more?" he asked.

"Duh!" Vic giggled. Carlisle smiled.

"Oh great. Another Alice" Emmett grinned.

"Mhm!" Vic said like those black people and looked him over then smiled

"What's your favorite color?" Carlisle asked. We all laughed.

"I don't know. Purple, no blue! No green! No grey! No!" Vic said fighting with herself. I looked at her. man, she is retarded. But I love her! I grinned as she got a frustrated look on her face.

"Dude! It's a color!" Jasper laughed. Vic stuck her tongue out.

"Ok you like the rainbow and grey" Carlisle said. Vic nodded.

"I like green" Ricky grinned.

"What do you do for fun?" he asked. I looked to the ground. They did too. We got high all day, and drank. I wasn't proud of it, but it was what we did.

"Oh" he said. We nodded ashamed. Ricky looked like he couldn't believe himself. I couldn't either.

"Well other than that?" he asked.

"Shop, smoke, go to the skate park, the park in general" they said.

"I feel less sad" Ricky said.

"Me too" I smiled.

"See! We don't need those losers!" Vic with a wave of her hand at the door. I rolled my eyes. Always the drama queen.

"They're not losers. We need them, but not anymore. I almost forgot!" I screamed and got up.

"Ow!" Jesse yelled.

"sorry babe!" I yelled while running up the stairs. Tripping on my way, then to my bedroom. I found a box of old tapes. About a million of them. Smiling I carried them downstairs with them and set the on the coffee table. Jesse was rubbing his head.

"sorry" I said and kissed his head.

"Does your boo-boo still hurt?" Emmett teased.

"Don't mock me!" Jesse said grinning crazily while pointing a finger at Emmett. He just rolled his eyes and looked at the box.

"What you got there?" he asked.

"A box" I said.

"No shit Sherlock. What's in the box?" Ricky asked.

"Tapes" I said.

"Of what?" Vic asked

"Us!" I giggled and he jumped up looking inside.

"ooh! Play this one!" she begged and handed me one with the label _The Family: The Beach. _

I put it in the VCR and it accepted it. Playing with the remote I saw it and there we were. Felix held the camera as I saw Tanya in her micro bikini, along with Vic and i.

_*On the tape* _

"_Felix hold the camera straight!" Bella on the screen scolded. Felix laughed and it went from an angle to straight. _

"_Sorry boo" he said and dragged out the 'o'. So much like Vic. _

"_It's ok. Hey! Get the boys!" Tanya said and pointed to the water. The boys were there and smacking each other with those water bats that soak up and hurt when you smack someone. They were cussing each other out and smacking each other in the face with the bats. _

"_Ow! Damn it! Jesse! You little bitch!" Ricky yelled and smacked Jesse. Jesse fell under the water and came up laughing quietly. Slowly he went underwater and grabbed his ankle. Ricky screamed and looked below. _

"_Jesse!" he yelled and drowned him Jesse laughing the whole time. _

"_Ricky! Stop drowning my boyfriend or I'll give you a five star!" Bella yelled as she and her 'sisters' lied on their stomachs on the towels getting some sun. She had a full head of purple hair and side bangs parted to the right. _

"_That hurt last time! Jesse your girlfriend hurts so I'll stop" Ricky said grudgingly. Jesse smiled and has sand in his hair. _

"_Thank you" he said. _

"_I'm hungry" Vic on the screen groaned. We all looked to Vic who was grinning proudly. I rolled my eyes but kept the smile in them. _

"_Well let's get you food and the camera save battery" Felix said. _

"_Good-bye people who are watching this." He said. _

"_and have a happy new year!" this kid in the backround yelled. _

"_Kid! Shut up!" was the last thing we heard before the camera went off. _

_*End video* _

"Wow. You're weird" Emmett said.

"put on the sleepover one. That was funny shit" Ricky laughed. I found the one that said _The Family: Vic's Payback, or Marcus' Makeover. _

"Ok" I said and put that one in and turned it on.

_*On the tape* _

"_Shh! Shut up! You'll wake him up" Vic whispered. Bella and Taya held their giggles in and were shaking with laughter. Bella had blue hair with the back dyed black. The same look she had when she showed up with the Cullen's. Tanya was giggling widly, but staying quiet. _

"_Ok now Marcus. You put 'Marcus Rules' across my forehead how about a little make-over. With paint" Vic smiled and started bringing on blue paint on his eyelids. Marcus moaned and moved a little then stopped. Vic laughed quietly and out black paint for eyeliner and mascara. Tanya put on red paint for lipstick and made a mustache in neon green. Bella put on pink for blush and added orange freckles making his dark Mexican skin look like a clown. Bella then added glitter to the drying 'lipstick', 'mascara', 'eye shadow', and 'blush'. They would dry with sparkles. _

"_Finishing touch" Bella giggled and put a giant black mole on his face. Then covered it with glitter. _

"_He looks so funny!" she said. _

"_There. That's payback. Next time you get drunk, write on Felix huh?" Vic asked and the camera turned off _

_*End video* _

"That was so funny" Alice laughed and her body was shaking. Jasper was laughgin too, I think at Alice.

"Man you guys make a weird family. And you're hair was awesome Bella!" Emmett grinned.

"Why thank you" I said and twirled a strand of my blue bangs.

"One more?" Jesse asked.

"Hmm," I said and flipped through them. I grabbed one and saw it said _The Family: Addictions. _

"Burn this one" I whispered and handed it to Jesse.

"Why?" he asked.

"Look what it says" I said and he looked.

"Oh. Yeah, Emmett you burn it" he said and tossed it over ot Emmett. Emmett read it and sighed softly.

"Ok" he said and put it on the table next to him.

"Thanks" I said and went through them again.

"Oh! Find the one where you girls were high and drunk. That was so funny. You guys were so sick the next day" Jesse laughed. I searched until I found _The Family: Girls Gone Wild. _Vic always had cool names for videos. We never had real last names, so we just said The Family.

"Ok" I sighed and put it in. I sat on Vic this time and waited for it to come.

_*On the tape* _

"_Girls! Dinners here!" Marcus called as he and Ricky made pasta. The only thing they can make. _

"_I feel funny" Bella said and giggled widly. _

"_Ricky you have three eyes" Vic slurred and giggled. _

"_I'm not hungry. Oooh! A face mask!" Tanya smiled and got pasta sauce and used it like an avacodo mask. She was out of it. _

"_My face is softy!" she smiled. _

"_ooh! I'm a mummy" Vic said and had bacon strips all over her face. _

"_Ooh!" he said and giggled. _

"_Jesse. Why is the world spinning?" Bella asked Jesse. _

"_Bella" he sighed._

"_I didn't hear an ans, an aws, answerer! Yeah!" Bella giggled again. Jesse just sighed and put her on the couch. _

"_Get some rest" _

"_I not tired" she sang. _

"_Bella you're high, go to sleep" he said _

"_I am?" Bella asked. _

"_Yeah, now please get some rest" Jesse begged. Bella flopped on the couch and closed her eyes. _

"_Mummy, Mummy, Mummy! Must be funny! In a mummy world!" Vic sag from Mamma Mia's Money, Money, Money. _

"_Is my face soft?" Tanya asked Felix coming up to the camera and bumping into it. She got marinara sauce all over it and Felix sighed. _

"_Vic! As funny as you are when you're drunk, you got marinra sauce on my camera! Say bye bye" he said. _

"_Bye!" Tanya waved and Vic started laughing loudly until she fell. _

"_Oh my god. That's the last time we let them have Budlight and Smirnoff vodka. And weed for Bella in the same house" Felix sighed and the camera shut off. _

_*End of video* __**(A/N My sister and her friends did this. So funny. I still have the videos…) **_

"Wow Bella" Rose said as she and the Cullen's just sat amused.

"That was then, this is now! Besides my motto is 'Live, Laugh, Love'" I said.

"You sure do live" Emmett said.

"I try" I winked.

"I did that?" Vic asked shocked. Ricky laughed quietly and he and I exchanged a look.

"Yeah. Got marinara all over my shirt" Jesse said in his little accent he uses when he wants to make a point.

"I got sick after that" I said.

"No dur!" Ricky said.

"Dur, duh dur!" Vic said and slapping her chest with the side of her head like a mental person. My 5 person family laughed at that while the Cullen's just rolled their eyes and smiled.

"Oh shut up" I laughed.

The rest of the day we spent in the house. Carlisle asked more questions of Vic and Ricky and the Cullen's felt like they really knew them now. the videos were hilarious and I never played the ones of us doing the actual drug. Just us being already high, drunk, and smoking. Just having fun.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes?" I asked. She sat there looking me over with a soft smile on her lips. Then she looked to my hair and grinned.

"You don't need to change who you are. Not anymore. I like this Bella. Just change a few things. Like less swearing, smoking, and please change the way you dress!" Alice pleaded. We laughed. Typical Ali.

"Sure Alice. And no, I like my style" I smiled.

And I was glad I didn't have to change. I was so worried about it before how Jesse had to witness it. But now I'm glad they can let me be who I want to be.

**This was a cute little scene I put in there. **

**Can anyone guess Esme's secret? And Ricky and Vic going to school wasn't it either. Can anyone try and guess? **

**Oh, and I just hatched a idea. But I don't know if y'all will it. Well let's just say it's about Ricky and Vic. And the other is about Jesse and Bellllllaa. **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabeth **


	15. We Get To Stay!

**BPOV **

Today was the first day of high school, for Vic, Ricky, and Jesse. **(A/N forgot to put Jesse in there so I am now making him go to high school). **Vic dressed up like she usually did, jeans, sneakers, and a tank top and Ricky's shirt. They brought luggage with them when they came, plus the shopping we did made him have a pretty good wardrobe for now. I copied her and wore the same thing as I did on the carnival but the shirt was a DC shirt.

"Bella, Vicky get your butts down here!" Alice screamed. Shit, she had lungs!

"Alice call me Vicky one more time and I will rip your new Chanel dress" Vic said.

"Ok I swear!" Alice said. we laughed. Good thing they were used to threats, Vic would use that often.

"God you two take a long time" she huffed.

"Alice they came down 2 minutes after you" Edward pointed out. I giggled.

"So! I was here first" she said and gracefully walked out the door. Jasper sighed and went after her. he must truly love her.

"Attitude" Emmett sang and made his first pointer finger rub off his left on top in a Shame motion.

"Shame, Shame!" he said.

"Come on you big oaf" Rosalie smiled as she led him to the open door. I smiled at them and walked out, Jesse and the others behind me.

"What's Forks high like?" Jesse asked.

"Less than half of Phoenix's or Jacksonville's high schools. Only about 500 sum students?" I guessed

"Wow" he said. I nodded and we go into our cars. One car can't fit 9 people. So we had to take two. Alice sitting on Jasper's lap. We drove quietly to school. Vic was playing with my hair and at first I didn't care, then she started pulling that hurt.

"Ok Vic, stop it before I knock the daylights out of you" I threatened.

"God, don't get your lacy blue and red thong in a bunch!" she said. I blushed red and looked down. The car erupted with laughter at my embarrassment, and Ricky just shook his head.

"Too much info babe" he said. Vic laughed.

We arrived at the school and we all got out. I put my purse over my shoulder and waited for everyone.

"Bella and Alice go show them to the office. We'll put our stuff in the lockers" Rose said and they went.

"C'mon!" alices smiled and we all went to the office

"Hi Mrs. Cope" I smiled. She and my mom were good friends. I knew her since I was little.

"Hi sweetie, what's up?" she asked.

"My new foster siblings need their schedules, Underwood, Wickman, and Jackson" I said. Ricky Jackson, Victoria Wickman, and Jesse Underwood. We didn't take last names unless for school. Other than that we were Bella Family, Jesse Family, Vic Family, Ricky Family. I know so lame, but that's all we had.

"Oh, the cullen's adopted again?" Mrs. Cope asked as she waited for the printer to print out schedules.

"Yeah" I smiled. Hopefully.

"Well that's great. How many are there? A million" she joked and handed me one schedule. It was Ricky's. I handed it to him and he read it over, clearly confused.

"No. There are 9" I said.

"9 teenagers!?" she said shocked.

"Yeah" I said.

"I could barely handle my teenage daughter" she laughed and handed me two more. Mrs. Cope was a nice woman to talk to.

"Thanks. See ya" I said.

"See you sweetie" she said and went back to taking notes.

"I have math, histor9" I said.

"9 teenagers!?" she said shocked.

"Yeah" I said.

"I could barely handle my teenage daughter" she laughed and handed me two more. Mrs. Cope was a nice woman to talk to.

"Thanks. See ya" I said.

"See you sweetie" she said and went back to taking notes.

"I have Math, History, Lunch, and Gym with you" I said to Vic who grinned.

"I have Gym, Lunch, English, and Bio" Ricky said to Jesse who clapped his hand and they nodded.

"We all have Gym" I said impressed. We went over our schedules ad we all had classes together. I was glad.

"Which Homeroom are you going to?" I asked.

"Robinson"

"Gleadhill"

"Harrison"

"Harrison"

"Barnes"

"Yes! Homeroom man!" Ricky said to Jesse and they stuck out their tongues and gave the rock on symbol.

"Losers!" Vic coughed.

"You're just jealous!" Jesse said.

"Mhm! Sure" she smirked.

"Whatever!" he said. the bell rang and we went to our homerooms.

"Whatever" Vic mimicked and made her hand do that talking symbol where you clap your fingers against your thumb

"So mature" I muttered and walked into the art room. I loved this room. It was a way to be creative and the teacher was awesome.

"So Bella, I heard you got new siblings?" Angela asked. I nodded

"3. they're my old family Jacksonville. Jesse is my boyfriend" I said. her face grew soft.

"Oh. I would love to meet them" she smiled.

"You will! And they act differently, so don't get upset. It's the way they are" I smiled she nodded.

"I think I can handle it" she smiled. The bell rang after 5 more minutes and school dragged on. I was in Bio when the bell rang for lunch.

"Finally" I smiled and put my things away and left the classroom. Walking to my locker to put my purse away I went to the cafeteria.

"I spotted our table and sat down.

"Hey guys" I smiled.

"Hey! Where are the newbies?" Mike asked. I saw Ricky and Jesse coming in and I gestured over and told them to be quiet with my finger to my lips. They nodded and stood behind mike.

"oh around here somewhere" I said.

"hoping their freshmeat" he grinned.

"What was that?" Jesse whispered in his ear. Mike jumped and I started laughing.

"Sorry man!" Ricky laughed and they both took a seat.

"Oh your with Bella?" he asked.

"We're the newbies. And new siblings for Bella and Cullens. I'm dating my foster sister. Hot!" Jesse smiled. He let go of my waist to eat and talk with my friends. He was talking to Alice and eating a sandwich and sharing a bag of chips with Ricky who was talking to Emmett. I was talking to Jessica about some new line of clothing I thought was cute and then the sluts walked up. Joy!

"Hi" I saw Lauren say in Edward's ear trying to sound seductive. It was just plain creepy. She should take lessons. I know a really good hooker to set her up with.

"Hi Lauren" Edward said bored. Lauren smiled and sat down on his lap, getting in between him and Emmett.

"So, Bella. Like how's your ankle" she asked sweetly. I glared at her. It was almost broken, but the stairs weren't that long and I broke my fall.

"It's great thank you. Didn't Carlisle and Esme banned you from the house?" I asked as sweetly. Jessica kept her head down as she ate her salad. What's with her?!

"No. I didn't cause any like harm" she said and flipped her hair. I rolled my eyes. Get the hell out of here.

"What are you like doing here? I mean like aren't you like not liked here?" Jessica said and got a backbone. My family accepted her and we were great friends. she came over often.

"Just because you aren't like popular anymore, doesn't mean you can like talk to me like that" Lauren spat.

"Get off my lap please?" Edward asked. Lauren huffed and crossed her arms.

"Lauren please" he said more serious. Lauren glared and got up. She was wearing a jean skirt, red pumps, and a red long sleeved blouse that was low cut with her Frada on her shoulder. Fake Prada. Wow, daddy not taking your crap?

"Fine. I'll stand" she said.

"Look Malibu Barbie, the dude doesn't want you here" Emmett said and shared a look with Rose and they both stared at Lauren. She was making a fool out o herself.

"How do you know, Brawn and no Brain?" she sked.

"Wow you actually formed a sentence without like! Good job!" Vic said and held her hand for a high five and she grinned crazily. Lauren glared and didn't return it.

"Lauren I don't like you anymore. You are a selfless bitch that needs to leave. My parents have always hated you, and I know you pushed Bella down the stairs. Get the hell away from us" Edward said. Lauren looked stunned.

"You pushed my girlfriend down the fucking stairs!?" Jesse asked. Damn he was angry.

"Yeah, she was being a bitch. Well later losers" Lauren said and left trying to swing her hips in a sexy way but looked like she had a huge ass. Which she did.

"I can't believe she pushed you down the stairs!" Alice said and crossed her arms. I sighed.

"Whatever" I said in a low dismissing tone.

School dragged on, and I had some classes with Vic, Ricky, and Jesse. I finished my homework in Study Hall. I had a few AP classes and it was easy to do. I'm good at school, so I helped Ricky out with his. He finished one subject, but he had more. Plus the write-ups we have he needs a tutor.

So Alice, Rose, and I are in Rose's room reading magazines. Ricky and Vic are doing who knows what, and the guys are out. who knows what they're up to.

"So, what's it like?" Alice asked.

"What's what like?" I asked.

"You know" she said and looked down blushing. Oh! That! I blushed crimson.

"Um…" I said buried my face in my hair.

"What? Is it bad?!" Alice asked her eyes wide with shock.

"No! It's, great! Really great. It's just embarrassing to talk about" I said.

"Oh, Jasper and I were considering doing it" Alice said and bit her lip as she did her nails a pink with white polka dots. I did mine black with a sparkle on top. Rose had crimson red.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well, what do Carlisle and Esme think about it?" I asked. She looked up then down.

"They don't" she said. Oh.

"Well, then don't tell them. Alice, if you really love him then use protection" I laughed. She cracked a smile.

"I know, I'm not stupid" she said. I nodded.

"Alice I thought you two were doing it already. Emmett and I have for months" Rose said and held her hand out looking at them then started putting on another coat.

"What?! When!?" Alice asked shocked. I raised my eyebrows, impressed.

"When Aunt Esme meets clients, and Uncle Carlisle is at work. Jazz, Edward, and yourself are always out at the diner or at that one place. Why else do you think we refuse?" she asked like it was no big deal, which is wasn't.

"Wow. I'm the only one?" she asked. We all nodded.

"And Edward" I pointed out.

"When did you lose yours Bella?" Rose asked.

"When I turned 14" I said.

"What?" she asked appalled. Ha! That's a awesome word _appalled. _

"Yeah the day before I turned 14 actually. So technically 13" I said.

"To who?" Alice asked very eager. Geez, pixie were you smoking your sticks?

"Felix" I muttered.

"We were drunk!" I said when I saw their shocked faces. Their mouths dropped a bit and they stared.

We didn't talk about it very much. Alice knew she screw Jasper. I knew he wanted to screw her. I sighed and walked out, and caught Vic straightening her shirt. We shared a room, since Jesse and Ricky took the other guest room. There were two. One I took when I moved in, and the other for the boys.

"Nice Vic. You were together what, a few days? That's a record" I said. The longest she went was a week. **(A/N true fact about my friend Leighton) **

"Yup. He started it" she said like a 5 year blaming their brother when they started fighting over a toy.

"Oh shut up Vic" I smiled and grabbed some pajamas.

"WE were doing homework" She said.

"That's not the only thing he did" I snorted. She smacked my ass and grinned. She laid her chin on my shoulder.

"You bet" she giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"You were awfully quiet" I said.

"Trust me, I was dying to let out a squeal" she said. I laughed.

"Ok" I said and nodded. Just nod and agree.

"Hey! Carlisle and Esme want to talk" Emmett said.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"20 minutes ago. I came in and Esme said she wanted to talk" he said. I nodded and he left. I slipped on my pajama pants and a tight spaghetti strap and Vic wore pajama shorts and a short sleeve matching top. We walked down and there was everyone.

"Family meeting" Carlisle stated. I looked to Alice and she looked to me.

"What's up?" Edward asked. He was wearing sweats and no shirt. Damn he had good abs! Looks like Jesse has competition.

"Well we were thinking. We got to know Vic, Jesse, and Ricky better than we thought we would and they are great people." Esme said. I held onto Rose's hand as Esme spoke.

"We called Jacksonville to see if we could reach Ricky's and Vic's parents. Vic I'm so sorry, your mom got arrested for drug dealing and your father is dead. Ricky, your mom and dad disowned you when they heard about us. I'm so sorry" Carlisle said.

"Screw them!" Vic said. Ricky looked shocked and hurt. He stared at the ground as Vic rubbed his back softly. I patted his knee, letting him know I'll always be here for him. He smiled sadly and continued staring at the ground.

"But we do love you like our own children, and Bella you too. All 4 of you have grown to us. So we would like to know if we could adopt you. Jesse we haven't reached your parents, so we can't legally adopt you without parent permission. Well to us we can't, we don't like ripping a child from a home without talking to the parents. Bella is an exception though" Carlisle explained

"Hell yeah!" I yelled and hugged the life out of them. They laughed and hugged me back, kissing my hair.

"It's fine. Don't worry." Jesse smiled. He was just happy someone wanted to take him in.

"I'd love to be your daughter" Vic smiled and gave Carlisle and Esme a squeeze. She sat back down and Ricky didn't talk.

"It's fine. I just can't believe my parents" he whispered.

"So we can?" Esme asked softly.

"Of course. I've been an orphan for a few days" he laughed humorlessly.

"Screw them!" Vic said sounding empowering and pumped her fist in the air.

"Calm down Jersey Shore" Jesse said and rolled his eyes.

"I guess" Ricky said and sighed. I felt so bad for him. Esme smiled and hugged him and he hugged her back. She rubbed his back and let go.

"Ok so we'll get the paper work from the agency and it'll be final" Esme smiled as she and Carlisle got up and they went to their room.

I smiled a real smile that I rarely do. I finally had a family that wanted to adopt me.

**Yes! Go it done! **

**I was watching my sister eat popcorn with relish. It was so gross! **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabeth **


	16. Sirens and Jesse's Secret

**BPOV **

"Hey babe, can I talk to you?" Jesse asked. I nodded and he took my hand then led me out on the porch outside where the cigarette stubs were all over. I never really quit, but I'm trying. And horribly.

"I have some news" he said. I smiled and nodded.

"What's up?" I asked, what was so important, and it was bugging the hell out of me! Jesse looked to the wood floor of the porch.

"Jess, what happened?" I asked and stared at his face. His face lifted to see mine and I saw the look on it.

"It's my dad" he said.

"What about him?" I asked. Did something happen to his dad?!

"He heard about what I've done like the drugs, smoking, cussing, piercings, tattoo, you know that kind of stuff? Well Tanya spilled all about us and now my dad is shipping me off somewhere" he said and looked to the sky. I took his face in my hand forcing him to look at me.

"Where are you going?" I asked slowly. He took my hand off his face and held it, lacing our fingers together.

"Military school for troubled kids. I have to stay in a dorm all the way in Montana" he said. My stomach dropped. Along with my heart, and my mouth got dry.

"What?" I asked my voice shaky. What the hell happened?!

"I leave in 3 days" he said.

"Are you getting shipped out?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, it's supposed to shape up kids like us. It just makes us better than we could be. We got to classes for high school, so we get grades, and weight lifting, it just helps us. I don't want to go. I don't want to change who I am. I like myself the way I am. No one can change that. I don't want to leave you" he said and snaked his arms around my waist. I felt the hot tears trail down my face and he hugged me tighter.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered. I sobbed and he just held me as I sobbed into his chest.

"Don't go then!" I said and my voice cracked.

"He's personally coming to make sure I go" he said. I looked to the wood floor.

"Let's make the most of this" I said. He looked at me and stroked my cheek. We've been together for 3 almost 4 years. We've been serious from the start. Everyone knew it too. We've never been afraid to show PDA, or tell each other how we feel in front of people. We aren't afraid of anything as a couple. Well maybe we both lost our virginity to different people and maybe we've had sex…once…twice…ok we've done it several times but still as hot as ever. I still can't believe we're still together.

~*~

The days were filled with us ditching class, much to Carlisle's and Esme's dismay, and we hit the shops at the mall and trying on clothes. I made him try on a few shirts I thought were hot, and some shorts. He said they could give him clothes when he got there. I didn't like to talk about it, so I always changed the subject. We made videos for when he missed me or I missed him and we also tried to light pizza on fire. Yeah, didn't turn out so well since pizza doesn't burn. We were having loads of fun, and I didn't want it to end.

So here I was watching my family nervously wait for Mr. Underwood to get here. I was sitting on Jesse's lap not letting him go and to him neither was he. I won't let him!

_Ring. _My heart thumped and Carlisle got up to get the door. Mr. Underwood, who looked a lot like Jesse actually, walked in and smiled at us.

"Hello I'm Mike Underwood. Jesse son let's go" he said. Jesse stayed where he was.

"Jesse I said let's go. I have Miriam in the car waiting." Mike said. Jesse sighed and lifted me off his lap and into Edward's. I gave a apologetic smile and stood up. Jesse stuff was hauled to the car and I stood there crying and Vic's arms around my shoulders. Jesse gave me one last long hug and kissed me on my lips, nose, and forehead.

"Bye" he whispered and with one last glance left to the car with his parents. I walked on the porch and watched the car drive off with my lover inside of it.

~*~

**EPOV **

It broke me to see Bella so sad. She mostly spent time with Rosalie, Vic, Ricky, or Alice up in her room and played depressing songs on the piano or her guitar. Kate came over and talked with Mom and Dad.

"she's very emotional. Don't expect her to answer. The sad songs will keep coming, but do not leave any sharp objects lying around. She will cut unconsciously then regret it later. I my wedding next month so hopefully that will cheer her up" Kate said along with other advice and left our house.

"Go tell Bella dinners' ready" Esme asked. I nodded and went upstairs where Bella was sleeping and holding a necklace close to her. I crouched down and gently shook her awake.

"Bella, dinners ready c'mon" I said gently and she opened her eyes. They were red from crying and she shook her head.

"I'm heart broken. I can't eat!" she said and buried her face in her pillow.

"Bella you have to. Vic said you lost two pounds. Don't make it four" I said. she looked up and scooted away.

"Lay with me, please?" she asked. I wasn't really hungry to I agreed. I kicked off my shoes and laid down with her. she turned on her side and closed her eyes facing me.

"You can get closer you know" I chuckled. She smiled and rested herself on my chest. I felt a spark to I took her hand off my neck, I didn't want to crush it, and jumped. She looked at me and looked down.

"What was that?" she whispered bluntly. Wow.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little confused but also happy. I got Bella!

"What I felt. Did you feel it too?" she asked. I looked down.

"I'm not going to lie. I did" I said. She crossed her arms on my chest and rested her chin on them. It wasn't uncomfortable for me, but I don't know about her.

"That was strange. Edward, when I'm with you, I don't feel sad." She said mostly to herself, but also for me to hear. I perked up a bit by hearing that.

"You do?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, and it's like your siren. Drawing me in" she said again. I pursed my lips. What did that mean?

"And?" I asked.

"I want to be drawn in. I want to be rescued." She said. again what did that mean?!

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I don't know. But you're drawing me in, and I like it. I shouldn't be doing this. What about Jess?" she asked mostly to herself again. I swallowed.

"Um, Bella, are you saying I'm like your siren like in myths?" I asked. She nodded and looked down.

"That spark." She muttered.

"Bella in the myths, sailors got drawn by sirens by love" I said. she nodded knowingly.

"The first time I ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew that it was you I wanted. It was you Bella, not Lauren, you and only you and I don't know why. I just do. I hoped you would see that when Jesse wasn't here" I said. she looked at me in shock.

"This isn't right. Too fast" she said.

"I know, but we can make this work. I know-" I started but got cut off by her kiss. I kissed her back, expecting her to pull away but she didn't. I only knew I didn't want to stop. I felt as if I knew her all my life, not just a few months. Her hands grabbed my hair and I pulled her up. she deepened it, and I moaned then took her bottom lip between mine. I felt the spark tingling within me as I kissed her.

"Ed! C'mon! Lasagna is calling!" Alice sang. I pulled away and glared at the stairs. Evil pixie.

"Edward?" Bella asked. I turned.

"You didn't pull away" she said. I nodded.

"I didn't want to you. The spark was so strong" I chuckled. She got up and off the ground standing next to the ground. She wore plaid pajama pants and a tight spaghetti strap. Damn it was teasing me.

"C'mon, I happen to like lasagna" she smiled by taking my hand and leading me down the stairs to where our dinner awaited us.

**Oohh!!! Now tell me, how much do you love me now? (; **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabeth **


	17. I Saw Fireworks and Stars

**EPOV **

A few days after Kate visited again. she told us more advice about how to handle Bella, but when she saw Bella happy again and not crying she was shocked. I pulled her over and told her what happened. She was happy to say she was glad she had someone to keep her grounded but we should really tell Esme and Carlisle. I knew they wouldn't care; they would love us all the same. They wouldn't mind.

"Edward?" Bella sang with her binder in hand. She blew her blue bangs out of her face and grinned.

"What's up?" I asked and turned on my bed to face her. she tossed the binder to me and on the front in an artist font was Homework.

"Can I copy off of you? I'm pretty good at homework but I can't get this freaking question. Plus Ricky is doing something like this so I need to help him study for the test and his homework" she said. I turned and grabbed my homework binder and handed it to her.

"C'mon, I've spent my time trying to write this damn song so I need a break" I smiled and followed her down the steps where Vic and Emmett were in a Mario Kart war.

"Emmett! I told you, you can't use that! Trust me! It'll slow you down!" Vic said. Emmett glared.

"How would you know, _Victoria" _Emmett said. Vic hissed and clubbed him in the back of the head with the steering wheel.

"Ow! Damn it!" he said and got her in a head lock. I ignored them and watched as Bella explained everything to Ricky in the dining room who was nodding and listening intently.

"See something you like?" my sister interrupted. I turned and she was smirking at me while eating some pudding. I grabbed an apple and leaned against the island in our kitchen.

"Yeah, actually I do" I answered and took a big bite. She nodded and twirled her spoon.

"She seems better. Happier" she said and stared at Bella who was tutoring Ricky.

"She is. I know she's still upset, but her siren can help her out with that" I winked.

"Ooh! Spill!" Alice squealed and I told her what happened before dinner. She looked like some kid excited for watching their first horror movie.

"Wow. That's it?" she asked. I nodded and grabbed a water bottle off the counter.

"You don't have to like it" I said. she pouted.

"No more action?!" she asked. I shook my head 'no'.

"Wow, you're lame" she said and went to get the door. I didn't even realize it the door bell rung. I heard a soft voice speak then I realized it was Kate.

"Hi Edward" she smiled and gave me a hug. A young man was with her he had brown hair that was short and he was tall. There were thin rimmed glasses on his face and he had hazel eyes. He was built like Emmett, big biceps and very muscular, but still had that goofy mischievous look. He had on a black v-neck t-shirt that was a little right but you can see the outlines of his abs. he had on jeans and black converse like Bella's, btu they

were more worn out. I wonder how Kate ended up with him.

"I'm Garrett. Kate's fiancée. Nice to meet you" he smiled nicely and stuck out a muscled arm. I shook it firmly and let go. I saw Bella bound down the stairs and run into Garrett's arms.

"Garrett" she squealed and he put her down. He ruffled her hair. He shook his head disappointed, but in a playful way.

"Not sure I'm liking the hair." He said. She rolled her eyes and gave Kate a hug.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Oh I wanted to come down because I need you fitted for a dress. Remember my wedding? Maid of Honor?" Kate grinned. Bella's eyes widened as she hugged Kate again.

"Thank you" she whispered and let go. She turned to me and stuck her tongue out. What did I do? I stared at her confused until she rolled her eyes, her lips playing a smile.

"You get see me all dressed up. Again. So take it all in next month, cuz I'm not doin it again" she said and I saw Kate roll her eyes.

"Such a tomboy" she muttered. Bella winked.

"Ya know it!" she sang and went back to Ricky.

**BPOV **

"Ow!" I squealed again as the fitting person pricked me with that damned needle.

"Sorry" she said and continued my fitting. My dress was yellow to match the theme. Yellow and white. It had a black sash and was very bright. The other bridesmaids were long and soft yellows. Mine was short and bright. I liked being an outsider, it showed who I was. My hair didn't match, but I didn't care. It was growing and my brown roots started to show. I gasped as I got closer to the mirror and it showed my true mahogany roots. My hair dyed which part showed, so the hair that grew was my original hair color. It was beautiful. I looked away to Kate who was sipping on her champagne and nodded.

"It's perfect" she said. I smiled and did a pose which Kate took with her camera. My arms were out and I put my weight on my right let and stuck my tongue out while smiling. She took it and shook her head. I turned to the fitting lady and stared.

"Can we make sure her dress fits right also? The wedding is in a month, we can't have anything loose or too tight" I smiled. She nodded and went to go get it.

"Bella its fine" Kate said. I winked.

"I know, I just wanted to see it" I smiled. She rolled her eyes and smiled. Typical me! I watched as Maria brought out the garment bag and helped Kate in the dressing room. i got changed back into my regular jeans and tank top. I heard a zip and smoothing out then Kate stepped out. she was beautiful. The sash was light yellow with a crystal crest in the middle and the were crystals at the bottom and on the bust. It had some sort of train and was strapless. ey KHrHdsgdgdfgdffsdfsdafdsg

"Garrett will be dropping his jaw" I chuckled. She was so beautiful enough to cry. I laughed and she made poses. I took pictures and we left the shop.

We headed home and the boys came home full of paint and their hair full of paint and color. I was on the couch and just finishing my homework for my AP classes when Emmett shagged his hair over me and got me full of paint.

"Emmett!" I shrieked and he grinned. I wasn't in the mood.

"Sorry Bella! What's up?" he asked.

"Studying for this test which you got the paint all over the study guide!" I fumed, grabbed my stuff, and walked outside. In the planter was my pack of Camels cigarettes and my new Grover lighter. I lit up and sat on the porch studying. It was becoming darker so I turned on the light. I got to say, I loved it here in Forks. The beauty at night when all the stars were shown, the fresh rain smell, small town. I now knew why I missed it and hated it. I took another drag of my cig and began reading, my ash tray on the table next to me.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked and came outside with two plates. They were full of cookies, salad, and prime rib. My favorite. I took one and patted the space next to me on the cushioned bench. He sat down and took my stuff to put on the table.

"I was just studying and thinking about how much I really love it here" I admitted and took some salad. I needed a break from studying. I was trying real hard to become a better Bella, but that wasn't working out so well.

"I'm glad. I have a question. How do you feel about Jesse?" he asked. I sat back. Of course I missed Jesse. He was my best friend. My lover. But now that I look back, we were so serious, so in love. And now I feel nothing.

"I don't know. I'm sad. I of course miss him, but now that he's gone and I'm with you right now, I feel like we moved to quickly, to fast. Too serious too fast. And I think the reason I'm not like I should be, you know crying hysterically, being depressed yada yada yada, because of that. I don't want to get into a serious relationship like a snap of my finger" I admitted. Edward nodded and looked down. He was taking it in.

"I feel like a slut" I laughed. He looked at me confused and bewildered. What the hell?!

"Bella you are not a slut" he said.

"Yes!"

"Tell me three reasons then?" he asked and raised a perfect brow.

"Ok. I stole my enemy's boyfriend, am in love with my brother, and my ex-boyfriend just left and am getting together with another boy in a week!" I exploded. He just sat there and played with the lettuce from his salad. I knew it. I should've stayed quiet…

"Bella look at me" he said. I couldn't look at him. I felt the heat rising to my face and I stared down.

"Bella" he said and put his finger under my chin making me look at him. His green eyes were burning with determination.

"What?" I asked. He smiled that damned crooked smile that could make me week at the knees.

"You are not a slut. I was never Lauren's to begin with, we're not technically related so that doesn't count, and did you say you were in love with me?" he asked. I blushed.

"Bella you can tell me" he said. I wasn't so sure I was _in_ love with him, but I did feel an attraction to him. It feels like love but I wasn't so sure. When I thought this my stomach ached and when I thought of me being in love with Edward made butterflies in my stomach.

"Is there such a thing called love at first sight?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Yes, and my love for you proves it" he said. I crossed my legs and faced him.

"Well I know I love you, and I want you. I just feel like yesterday Jesse left and today I want to jump your bones" I shrugged. He blushed. I giggled.

"The moment I met you I knew you were different. By your hair, your attitude, your language. You were no one that I have ever seen, and I loved it" he said. I laughed and twisted my fingers in my blue bangs and looked like I was thinking with my lips pursed. Edward just laughed.

"And pose" he teased. I nodded.

"See that's what makes you, you" he said, I shrugged and took a couple more drags of my cigarette. Edward pursed his lips and took the cig carefully from my fingertips and took a drag. He let the smoke out and took another drag then gave it back. I sat there stunned.

"It feels weird, and is gross. I just wanted to try it" he shrugged. I raised my brows impressed.

"That's how I got hooked ya know?" I asked. He shrugged.

"That's how everyone starts" he smiled crookedly and took out his homework. I never saw that, well I saw him walk in but with two plates but not with his homework. I should be more observant.

"So are we like together now or something? Cuz, we kissed a couple times and uh I just explained to you everything" I asked. I was going to try and be bold. He grinned at me.

"If you want. I want to be. I love you Bella. From the moment I saw you I knew you had to be mine. I also knew you had a boyfriend and that's why I didn't make a move. But now I am. I want you. Do you want what I want?" he said simply and shrugged with a smile. I smiled a watery smile back.

"Of course!" I said shocked that he didn't think I did. Bastard.

"Then we are" he smiled and kissed me on the lips. I swear on my Vic's life I saw stars and fireworks.

**Heyyy guys. Well my sister (real sis she's only 4) is in the hospital. Haven't written in a while. I'm so sorry!! Well I'm typing this at my sister's bed side here in the hospital for kiddies and wondering when Keevan and my daddy are coming back from the cafeteria. Well any hope y'all likes itt!!! **

**R&R!!! **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabeth **


	18. Quoting

**Hola! Well sorr this isn't a chapter, I just need quotes you guys like, ones that draw your attention. **

**Well thank you! **

**Love ya! **

**Elizabethh **


	19. Graduates, Elizabeth, Edward Oh My!

**BPOV **

"Rosalie Hale" Principal Kentwood called.

"Woo-hoo!" I screamed and Rose grinned giving us a thumbs up before she took her diploma and shook our principal's hand.

Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were graduating today. Edward, Alice, and I have 2 more years to go. Ugh, fucking 2 more years.

"Now the president of senior class, Emmett Cullen" Miss Cope smiled.

"Hey, I'm Emmett Cullen president of the senior class of 2010. Thanks for being here today. I know we all appreciate all friends, and family coming to support us today. I want to thank the teachers for teaching us through the years of high school and the staff of Forks High. Without you none of us would be here today. I also wanted to say something: Rosalie Hale come up here please" he smiled. Rose gave him a confused look and went up to the stage and stood before him. He swallowed and took something from underneath his cap.

"Rosalie Hale I love you. We've dated for almost 5 years and I plan on more. Well this is my proposal to you. I love you so much it hurts. Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Holy Shit!" I screamed. Everyone looked to me and I stared at Rose's shocked face. She nodded and he slipped a rock onto her finger. They kissed and everyone cheered. They hugged and smiled at all of us before getting off

"Well congratulations you two, I knew you too would be together from the moment I caught you guys in the supply closet. We have cameras in there now" Principal Kentwood said. We all laughed.

"That's Rose and Em for ya" I sighed and held Edward's hand. Alice was squealing as she thought about planning Rose and Em's wedding.

"Now Secretary of Forks senior class Jasper Hale would also like to give an announcement."

"Hey everyone. Now congratulations Emmett and Rose. Mom and Dad would've been proud sis" Jasper smiled sadly at his sister.

"Well" Jasper said and went into a speech after his name was called after Rose's. I dind't really get it but the parents looked amazed and intrigued. Schmoozes.

Principal Kentwood went on with the names and I got bored. As usual. As I played with Edwards fingers a ringing in my ear started

"I'm a graduate!" Emmett sang as he put that horn thing in my ear. If I wasn't o damn proud of him I would've smacked him.

"Congrats teddy" I said and gave him my famous teddy bear hug. He grinned. I was the only one allowed to call him Teddy.

"Thanks little bear" he smiled. I grinned and went back into Edward's arms.

"Can we eat? I'm starved!" Rose asked.

"Me too!" Jasper said.

"Sure where do you guys want to go?" Carlisle asked.

"Lucille's"

"Lonestar"

"Thai-Mahi"

"Starbucks!" You can all guess who said that one!

"I don't give a shit" and that one

"I really don't care" and that one.

"Sues Creamery" I smiled.

"No!" Emmett said freaking out, pulling at his hair and muttered a few things before he recovered. Rose gave him a look before rubbing his shoulder and putting her head against it.

"What the?" I was about to ask until Edward silenced me by tickling my sides. I laughed and we forgot about Emmett's burst.

"Ok I say Starbucks" I smiled. They all rolled their eyes at me.

We ended up going to Lonestar where I had a salad. I didn't want a steak. Damn Rose can eat ! She had a steak, 2 potatoes, a side of veggies, a few drinks, some bread, and some curly fries.

"Damn sis!" Jasper said. Rose just grinned as she continued eating. I was done.

"Aunt Esme, Uncle Carlisle do you think we can visit mom and dad?" Jasper asked. We all looked up and Rose slowly turned to head to his.

"'.To" she said. Jasper looked down and back up her.

"Please?" he asked.

"Mom cheated on Daddy and he found out. Once she admitted she did, she gave us hugs, kisses then left us for the other man. They died in a car accident. Daddy committed suicide because of it, knowing we wouldn't be ok. No Jasper Whitlock we can't" she said so lethally it makes Satan seem nice.

"Rosalie it would be good to see Henry and Vera" Esme said softly. Rose just glared and continued sipping her iced tea.

"Rose, Jasper you weren't the only ones to lose them. I did too. Vera was my little sister, by 8 years. My parents didn't care for us, so I had to raise her. Henry was a good friend of mine, and the best father to you two. We were best friends. I was the one who gave Vera away to him. You two aren't the only ones who lost them" Carlisle said. Esme rubbed his back.

"I'm not the only one with problems obviously" I said. Everyone glanced at me and I fell quiet. _Don't say anything to piss them off! _

"Time to come clean" Edward said. Wtf did that mean?

"My dad hated me. Because I was a boy. He wanted a girl and wanted nothing to do with me. My mother followed him. Only they did was feed me and make sure I had somewhere to stay. They told me we were going for ice cream, as a graduation celebration from 6th grade. It ended up I was standing in front of an orphanage with watermelon ice cream and my stuff packed. I hated watermelon." Emmett told us and looked out the window.

"That's why you didn't want ice cream" Vic said. Boy isn't she smart!

"My parents had me at 24 years old and we were driving to see friends of ours. Someone hit the side of our car and my parents died. Daddy because of wounds, and mom because glass punctured her from the window shield. I had to have surgery on my collapsed lung when I got to the hospital. I was 4 almost 5. I got adopted at 6 and half" Alice said. Wow.

"My mom and dad had me young. Around 17 or 16 don't remember. They did try to raise me at least but couldn't handle it. My mom dropped me off and my dad was at work when she did so. He didn't even care; he knew it was best for me. I was named after my father, Edward Masen and my mother Elizabeth Masen. I'm glad they took me to Carlisle's and Esme's. It was the best decision. I mean I don't hold anything against them; I just didn't want to be raised by people who couldn't handle a child. It was the best decision" Edward said.

"And it was" a cracked voice said. I turned my head to see a couple. The woman had brunette hair and the man a penny color. The woman's eyes were emerald green as the mans were blue. The mans facial structure was similar to Edward's….

"Elizabeth, Edward" Carlisle whispered. Edward's head shot up as he squeezed my hand from under the table and slid me off his lap. We were the only family outside on the patio. I guess weren't after all.

"Hello" the woman, Elizabeth, said weakly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. This is his bio parents?

"Some old friends of ours, their daughter is getting married" they said. I swallowed.

"Who?" I asked.

"Kate Denali to Garrett Nomad" Edward Sr. said. I could really see the resemblance in the two men in front of me. Damn!

"That's my sister" I whispered. I call Kate my sister for many reasons.

"Oh my" Elizabeth said. I nodded.

"Wow, Edward. Look how big you've gotten" Elizabeth said, her eyes glassy. We all stayed quiet, not knowing what to do.

"It was great to see you all, but we must leave. Maybe we'll see you at the wedding" Edward Sr. said and left. Edward just sat there and rubbed his forehead. You had to feel bad for the guy!

"Great I have to see them at the wedding" he whispered. I put myself back into his lap, we were the only family outside on the patio, and played with his hair.

"Don't worry, you've got Badass Bella on your hands" I laughed. Everyone chuckled as Edward's arms snaked around my waist.

"And us" Carlisle said.

"What if they want to talk to me?" Edward asked.

"Then talk. They're your bio parents. I know if I saw mine I would want to talk to them too" Jasper said. Rose glared. I could tell she didn't like her parents very much.

"I think it's time to go home and just relax. You guys can rent a movie or something. It's the summer" Esme smiled. We got up and went into our cars to go home.

We ended up watching Valentines Day. I fell asleep at the middle where Jessica Biel and Jamie Foxx fell on top of each other and I was asleep on Edward's chest.

In a few weeks was the wedding, and I worried for Kate, Garrett, and Edward.

**Note: I have a poll up now! So get your asses up and vote! :D **

**Hey! I just wanted to say congratulations to Maha and Ryan! You guys are getting married! Woo-hoo! I love you guys! **

**Anyway, R&R please! **

**You know you love me**

**Elizabeth **


	20. I hear the Bells!

**BPOV **

"Wake up darling little sister of mine" Rose said in my ear. I groaned. What the hell? Can't she see I'm sleeping!

"Rose go away" I groaned and pulled the blankets back over me.

"Vic" she sighed. Vic?

"Sorry Bellsy" she said and jumped onto me. Her body on my body. That's what she said! Sorry. I just love those jokes!

"Vic get the fuck off me!" I growled. She giggled and sat up, straddling my back. Ah, I was used to it by every person of my family. That's really strange.

"Ricky!" I screamed.

"C'mon sweetie" he said from the other room and I saw him in his boxers and white tank.

"Vic get off" he sighed, obviously tired.

"Not until she gets out of bed!" Vic declared. Oh for the love of all that's holy!

"She can't if you're on her"

"Oh yeah" she said dementedly. Oh yeah! Retard. But I love ya Vic!

"Oh look whose the smart one now" I said as she rolled off and I sat up. There was a bagel, orange juice, and an orange. Yummy! I grabbed my bagel and starting eating it.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"It's Kate and Garrett's wedding! Duh!" Rose giggled.

Oh shit. I forgot. Don't I feel like the best Maid-Of-Honor! I sighed and got out of bed.

"Well? Leave me to go get yourselves ready!" I said and shooed them out.

"I love you Bella Marie!" Vic said before giving me a sloppy big kiss on the cheek and got off the bed.

"Love you too Vic" I muttered and wandered my way to the shower. I took my razor from the cabinet and went into the shower. After shaving my legs and other parts of my body, I washed my hair with color stay strawberry shampoo and conditioner. It helped the color stay in my hair, if you have colored hair like me. It kept it shiny, glossy, and silky soft. My magenta and electric blue were still bright and vibrant! My inky black hair was still dark and awesome. After rinsing, and washing my body with my freesia body wash I relaxed for the moment. It felt nice, the hot water unknotting my tense muscles.

"Bella! Get out honey" Esme called.

"Kay!" I called and turned off the water. I got out and rubbed the mist off my mirror. I looked like hell. I put my robe on and demystified my bathroom. I sat down and blow dried my hair straight. It looked like a little bob kind of thing. It was really cute.

"Alice!" I yelled and Alice ran in with her makeup.

"I know" she said and sat down. She started doing my makeup and I relaxed as she put some stuff on my face. Then I felt some sticky gooey stuff on my eyelids and some brushing. After an hour she finished and I opened my eyes. My eyes were golden Smokey eyes with light black eyeliner and mascara. My lips were a shade of spring pink and she gave me natural rosy cheeks and some powder that made my nose ring shine. I don't know, how but she did. I looked good.

"Thanks Ali!" I said and hugged. Her eyes were different shades of purple and had a Smokey look. She had on plum lip stick, and her hair was curled into a bob. It was so cute! I loved it! She looked so gorgeous!

"Well bye my sister, see you later" she said, kissed my cheek, and skipped out of my room with her makeup. I saw Vic walk in and she was already ready! Her hair was straightened but curled at the ends. Her dress was a layer flowy blue dress that was one shouldered and short. She had on strappy black heels and a black clutch with golden studs on it. She had blue and white eye shadow, black mascara, and a little liner. She looked fab!

"You bitch! Get in your dress!" she said and threw it at me. I stripped in front of her, not that she wasn't used to it, and slipped it on. I loved this dress! She threw me my black strappy heels and I slipped those on, holding onto her shoulder for support. I brushed my teeth, redoing my lipstick, and twirled.

"Girls? Are you ready?" Edward asked and knocked on my door and walked in.

"Wow" he breathed. I blushed and smiled.

"You look beautiful" he smiled. His tie was a yellow that matched my dress. A bright canary yellow. I went into his arms and kissed him lightly.

"Well, are we leaving?" I asked. He nodded and led me out of the bathroom by the hand. Vic grabbed my hand and criss crossed our fingers, grinning as Ricky took hers. We were a train.

"Let's move out" I yelled and went outside. Ricky, Vic, Edward, and I went in his Volvo and we met Kate at the church. I'm not very religious, but she's catholic and wanted it in a church! We parked in the parking lot and got out. It was a pretty cute church. We walked in and I saw Rose.

"Hey Rose, where's the bride?" I asked.

"Up the stairs" she said.

"Thank you" I said sweetly.

"You're not welcome!" she sang. I kissed Edward's cheek and led him up the steps and t the big room. I opened it and saw a stressed out Kate looking beautiful and pacing a hole.

"Well, well, well. Here comes the bride!" I sang. She turned and smiled. I gave her a huge hug and smoothed out her hair. It was straightened and her makeup was a light pink shadow, eyeliner, and some mascara with red lipstick. Her dress was strapless and long with no veil.

"Where's Garrett?" I asked.

"In the other room. It's connected by a door" she said and pointed to the door. Ooh, cleva!

"Ok, well you look so beautiful" I smiled. She smiled back.

"Nerves settled in yet?" Edward teased and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me.

"No!" she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes, "Eliza is giving me away. Since, you know" she said. I nodded. Her dad died when she was young. Eleazar, her older brother, is giving her away.

"I know. Well good luck. I love you" I smiled. She smiled and hugged me tight, and carefully.

"Love you too" she smiled. I left through the door and saw a stressed out Garrett pacing holes in the floor. I smirked.

"Gary Bear, are you really going to make holes in the floor?" I asked. He looked up and bit his lip.

"Just nervous" he laughed nervously.

"Mom and Phil were the exact same way, you know? Mom was nervous, always smoothing out her dress, and Phil paced and was always moving. I had to smack him in the arm to get him to stop and realize it's not that bad. You're marrying the person you love" I smiled. He looked to me and smiled, smoothing my hair.

"You're a pretty good kid" he said.

"Yeahh right!" I laughed.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he teased. I rolled my eyes and gave him a hug.

"Yes. Love you Garrett Bear!" I said.

"And I love you Bellarina" he smirked and I walked out. I was grinning and held Edward's hand, swinging out arms. I saw Eleazar coming up the stairs.

"Ellie" I smiled and ran to him, and gave him a bear hug. He hugged me back and was smiling.

"It's time" he said. I nodded.

"She's beautiful" I said. He smiled and went into Kate's bride room.

"You don't seem very nervous" Edward said.

"I'm not! I like crowds" I smiled and breathed out air making noises. Edward just snorted and laughed at me.

"Of course you" he grinned and we walked downstairs and I found Carmen, and Irina. I squealed. Carmen! She was Eleazar's wife.

"Bellsy!" she squealed and hugged me. We laughed and stopped spinning. She looked gorgeous in her brown dress with brown strappy heels.

"You look gorgeous" she said with a Jersey accent.

"No you look gorgeous" I said in my Jersey accent.

"No! I look gorgeous" Irina said and had her arms wrapped around my shoulders, I squealed and I nodded.

"Yeah, we look gorgeous" I said. We all laughed and I hugged Irina.

"I have someone for you to meet" she smiled. I nodded. We went and brought out a black man. His skin was the light black man people, and his hair was in dreads. His eyes were a soft brown and were dancing and full of life. He looked like another version of Emmett.

"I'm Laurent" he said with a French accent. Ooh!

"Good job Iry!" I whispered to Irina. She nodded in an 'I know right!' sort of way.

"Isabelle Marie Swan, at your service. My rates are 20 dollars an hour" I winked. He laughed.

"I like her!" he grinned.

"This is Edward, my pimp" I said. He nodded. Edward looked at me with a WTF expression.

"Nice to meet ya" Laurent said. He knew what I meant! Yes! Someone who understood me!

"You too. And Bella, I am not a pimp" he said. Laurent snorted.

"I'm with stupid!" we both said.

"Jinks! You owe me a drag!" we said at the same time! Damn!

"I like this person!" we both said. Our mouths dropped.

"Irina! You're keeping him! He's my new BFF!" I said.

"It's weird how you both said drag. What are you a couple of junkies?" Carmen joked. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Yes Carmen, we all know I was and had become clean recently. Almost a year sober! High five!" I said and held my hand up. They just stared and kept quiet. Laurent looked shocked and a little confused. Well more to learn about me. I still had my hand up and Irina high fived me.

"Oh yeah!" she said. I laughed. I loved the Denali's!

"Bella, Irina, Carmen. We're ready" he smiled. Kate asked Edward to walk be down the aisle, and Laurent to Irina, and Carmen walked by herself since Eleazar walked Carmen.

"Ok, here we go" I said and held onto Edward's arm. The music started and Irina and Laurent went. Irina swayed a little while she walked, like some sort of dancing and Laurent just had a shit eating grin on his face. It was my turn. Edward and I walked down and I saw Alice grinning at me and Emmett too, he had his hands in thumbs up and very close to his face. He looked like a retard. I just stared at Garrett and the end of the aisle and winked. He smiled back and it was at the end. It wasn't even bad. Just focus on one thing and you'll be at the end of the aisle in no time. Edward and I parted and he went to stand by Laurent. I stood in one ledge higher than Irina and then Carmen came down. She was smiling and she practically strutted her way down the aisle like a super model. The crowd laughed and I saw Eleazar shaking his head and rolled his eyes, but a smile played his lips. Once Carmen was next to Irina, the 'Here Comes the Bride' song came on. I forgot what it was called but whatever.

Kate was practically glowing as she held onto Eleazar. She kept her sky blue eyes trained on Garrett and he kept his hazel ones trained on her. Once their eyes met they broke out into huge smiled. I couldn't help but smile myself. Garrett took Kate's hand and she kissed Eleazar's cheek. He smiled and went to sit stand next to Edward. I looked at Edward and he winked. Kate handed me her bouquet and she and Garrett took each other's hands.

The ceremony started and just listened. What the priest said really was beautiful and touching. That's a lot coming from me! Their vows were simple, and beautiful, deep. They exchanged rings, and damn was Kate's ring a rock! Then again, Garrett has come from a wealthy family. I watched as they smiled and kissed. Garrett's arm snaked around her waist and Kate went on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kind of made out and then stopped when I cleared my throat.

"Ahem" I cleared my throat and Kate was as red as a tomato and Garrett just grinned. The priest some other stuff and the two ran down the aisle.

"They did it" I squealed to Irina and we both hugged each other and started bouncing.

I ran to Edward and jumped onto him. He caught me and I wrapped my legs around his hips and kissed him.

"Hello" I giggled. He smiled and kissed my nose.

"Hello" he said and I jumped back down. The bridesmaids and groomsmen went in one car as the newly weds went in another. We sipped champagne out of wine glasses and were at the outside reception. We got out and I held onto Edward's hand, my head on his shoulder as we walked. His arm around me and I saw Kate trying to rip a bow off her dress and her face scrunched up as Garrett just ripped it off easily leaving no holes or anything. He laughed and Kate rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the table.

After about 30 minutes everyone was here and there was music pumping and people dancing. Irina and I linked dingers and danced with each other as Edward and Laurent laughed at the table.

"I love the reception!" I smiled. Irina nodded and smiled around.

"Me too"

There was fast upbeat music and after a while they called dinner. We all got some food and sat down. I felt special sitting at the long table next to Kate and Edward next to me.

"I want to do cake!" she wailed. I laughed. Garrett rolled his eyes, yet a smile played his face.

"We all do honey" I said and patted her hand.

After dinner we did the cake and let's say Garrett needs new glasses, and a tux. Kate's face was covered as Garrett smashed cake into it, and she quickly laughed it off and wiped it off carefully. It was the first dance and they chose From This Moment On by Shania Twain. They were so cute. Garrett and Kate just looked into each other's eyes, her delicate frame against his big broad one. I made sure Carmen took lots of pictures. I was in tears just watching them. The song ended and everyone clapped and they just smiled while looking at us.

"The Bride would now like to share a dance with her brother, Eleazar" the DJ smiled and played the song. Eleazar was also broad, but not as broad as Garrett. They had My Wish by Rascal Flatt's. They talked a little then Kate laughed. It was really cute. Carmen was smiling as she watched her husband and little sister dance.

"This dance was dedicated to the loving siblings and Ron and Amelia Denali." The DJ said and everyone became quiet bowing their heads in respect for Kate's deceased parents. I sighed and lifted my head then upbeat music played again.

The reception was so much fun and I even got a dance or two with Ricky. Vic was teasing Edward as she sat on his lap, and he tolerated it but looked annoyed. She even gave him a wet willy! I laughed. I didn't realize how fast time flew by when Kate told us it was time for pictures.

The photographer got some shots of Garrett and his groomsmen and Kate with her bridesmaids. Some of Garrett and Eleazar and Kate and I. Garrett and Kate had such cute wedding photos! I loved them! Garrett kissing her neck, or just holding her. I wished my wedding would be as fun and cool as theirs.

"Bella, Edward you guys get a few shots" she smiled.

"Kate! These are your wedding photos! Don't let Edward and I ruin them" I said.

"Kate I won't impose. Bella and I will get to do the same thing as you're doing one day, we're missing out on anything" Edward smiled. I was shocked. He honestly loved me enough to marry him.

"Really?" I asked. He dipped his head down and kissed me softly. I was smiling and I saw a flash. The photographer took the shot!

"Kate!" I exasperated. She looked to me sheepishly.

"Bella just a few. For me?" she asked. I sighed and nodded. She squealed.

"Remember, we're only 16 we're gonna get pretty wild and sweet" I said. She laughed.

"We wouldn't have it any other way" Garrett smiled. I smiled and the photographer put us in front of a stair well.

I had the best idea and told him it. He laughed and nodded. I told Edward who shook his head but did it anyway.

It was me bent over, my ass sticking out a little and I made a shocked face, Edward had his left hand hovering over and his right above like he was going to smack my ass. It was so us! He was laughing and smiling. I kept my shocked face while the photographer took a few.

I had my arms around his neck for the next, and he was kissing my cheek while I looked like I was laughing and my head towards the camera looking down. I liked this! It was pretty fun.

Some of us out backs turned and holding hands. We were only 16. Edward had me in a bridal style lift and his face shocked and I was grinning stupidly.

Edward sitting down looking depressed as I sat on his lap and looked concerned for him. The photographer loved that! I don't know why, but he did.

Kate and I had some too. We were hugging and holding our bouquets. I saw the photographer took some at the reception and of us walking. Edward looked Asian with his face in a laugh and I looked like I was laughing confusedly.

Many more were taken and I felt special.

After the shots we went back to the reception and Kate and Garrett got ready for their honeymoon. I sat on Edward's lap and my head on his shoulder. Vic was next to me on Ricky's lap while she played with his collar.

"I'm so tired it's not even funny" I said. Vic laughed.

"I said not funny Vic" I said. She stopped but we burst out laughing anyway.

"This was awesome. Kate and Garrett are cute together, and I like the reception. Very fun. We got a quickie behind the sound booth and the dude by the wall" Ricky winked.

"I did not need to know that but ok" I laughed. They nodded.

Kate and Garrett came down and we all crowded them. Edward and I weaved our way though the crowd to get to them. They were going down and Kate had on a strapless pink sundress with a pair of pink casual pumps. Edward handed me some rice and I chucked a handful straight at Garrett and a handful straight at Kate.

"Bella!" they chorused before getting in. Kate's bun was covered in rice. I felt proud. After they left and waved to us we turned around and went back to the reception to collect our things and leave in the next 30 minutes.

"I say we leave!" Alice said. The Cullen's walked over and they nodded.

"It's been a long day, let's go" Rose said. We nodded and went to our cars. Rose and Alice gave me a lift to Edward's Volvo.

"Edward said we would probably get married in the future" I said. Alice stopped suddenly then kept driving.

"He did?" Rose squealed. I nodded.

"He told Kate when we get married we'll have a chance to take wedding photos like theirs!" I squealed. They squealed with me.

Whata way to end this night.

**Thank you soo much! Well I would like to say, happy birthday to my daddy. **

**R&R! **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabeth **


	21. 3 years later

**BPOV (almost 18 years old) 3 years later **

Edward. Alice, Jazz were with Jessica and Mike at the mall. I didn't feel like going. Edward was going to stay home with me, but I made him go. I bet he's having hell of a time. Jessica needs to filter her mouth sometimes, but it's funny that comes out. Mike is so funny, and awesome. I would've gone but I had something I feel like I had do and also wanted to do.

As I walked the cemetery, my high heeled boots clicking on some gravestones on the ground and not standing, as I kept my pockets in my waist coat covering most of my black blouse and skinny jeans. My hair was brunette, with some electric blue highlights. Vic said and I quote. "Damn girl! You look like you got your brunette original hair back! Fuck! I loved it! Thank you for going back! Though, the electric blue is very awesome and I'm so jealous!"

I looked on the stones until I found,

_Charles 'Charlie' David Swan _

_Forks beloved Police chief, father, and husband _

_Always with us, in our hears and minds __**(A/N changed the saying sorry) **_

I smiled and sat down. Right in front staring at the marble granite headstone written in golden writing and a golden medal molded into it. I lightly traced my hands over the writing and blinked back some tears.

I said a quick prayer and began speaking to my dad.

"Hey Daddy! About time I probably kept you all up huh? Well, shut up and listen. I'm almost 18, a legal adult. How exciting is that?" I asked in a scared tone. My voice was trembling and I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"The Cullens adopted me they're made of my new sisters, Alice, and Rose. My new brothers, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. Even though, Edward's my boyfriend, he's still family. Well to me. I call Esme, 'Essie' and I call Carlisle 'Daddy Carlie'. I hope that's ok. I didn't mean to upset you in any way. I hope I haven't disappointed you, or have you disapprove me in any way. I wouldn't be able to handle it." I chuckled and tears trickled down my face as I looked to my lap.

"Rosalie is majoring in modeling. She took modeling art classes and is graduating with a degree in it, then going to modeling academy. Just for training and breaking bad habits. The agencies prefer the inexperienced models, and this modeling agency school breaks her bad babits, and trains her in posture and crap like that. They're just easier to mild into the prefect model I guess, better than the experienced ones I think. After that, she was going to send in a photo of her and her body in a modeling pose to the agency and get a contract. We're all really proud and excited for her.

Emmett…ahh Emmett. That big oaf! He's at the….police academy! He's been training in Seattle and works is ass off! He goes to his academy, does his classes, comes home to Rose, and then gets up at 6 to be at the academy by 7 in morning! Well, still I'm so proud of him! He goes to all Rose's interviews and little stuff she does for her modeling, manages to keep an engagement, able to keep romance with Rose, and also handle an apartment with her with his crazy schedule! Where the fuck did my goofy, retarded, loving, older brother go?

Carlisle, AKA, Daddy Carlie. My new nickname for him. he's still the same. People talk behind all of us behind our backs. About how Edward, and I are, and how Rose is supposedly a Playboy bunny, which she isn't. Just fucked up stuff. I hate it. I want to be talked about in a good way. But how can I when the rumors, are true? I'll tell you them another time.

Essie. I love her so much. She was exactly what I thought she would be like. No where like mom was, but some what close. She is still doing well for her architecture and designing of homes. I thought it as awesome. Essie, is so cool, I could tell her anything. She's beautiful, smart, so sweet to me, and so nice. She's the best. She's always thinking about how I'm feeling sometimes, when something emotional hits from my past. She's my rock, along with Edward.

Alice. The little pixie. She's my best friend. Even though I don't like shopping as much, and she might make it toturus but doing it hardcore, but you gotta love her. She's in my year, along with her boyfriend, Jasper, and my Edward. She's still bubbly, and happy, and herself. It's hard to believe that she gets depressed. She's hard describe! She's too awesome, and loves playing Bella Barbie. Also, taking me places, when I just want to be comfortable at home, she'll still take me. I love that pixie!

Jasper, he's civil war obsessed! He'll read anything about it, and correct teachers. While getting detention. It's pretty funny, but hey! Who do you think helps me on my homework? He's your typical older brother. Protective, but cool. He's super sweet too. I love my Jazz! He's been the same, still bushy hair. Still the same person I love and trust.

Vic! Ah! I love her! She's still crazy and wacky! And clean! And slutty! And a whore! And a bitch! But my slut, whore and bitch! Anyway, she thinks she rules at everything. She's so much like mom with her carefreeness, yeah my own word, and so alive. I just see her as Renee and my best friend. She's the one who helped me through everything, and I will forever be grateful.

Ricky. My little lover! He's my second teddy bear. I love him. he's quiet, and shy, but so sweet to Vicky. He's chill, and cool. Nothing much to say about him, nothing has changed. I feel bad.

Edward. My love. He's been better to me, than anyone besides Jesse. He's been my rock. He's been there when I cried through the year, and when I got depressed. He's even stayed home when I got the flu to take care of me! I was for sure, he was going to go but no. Nope. I felt special as we just watched movies all day. He's so sexy with his bronze hair, and emerald eyes. He said when we get married we'll have just as sexy and sweet pictures as Kate and Garrett have. That was a hint! I think. I'm not sure. But I know I won't have a problem answering yes.

So I've updated you finally. I miss you so much. It hurts to talk about you sometimes, but I'm getting better at it. I haven't really talked about it lately so I feel better talking to you like this. I really hope I haven't disappointed you yet. I know how much you are against the things I do. Mom used to tell me how you would look down on people like me. I feel like such a bad daughter. Memories are the best when they flood back like flashbacks. It's great, I feel like I'm 10 again…"I said and droned on and on. I heard footsteps. Edward?

**EPOV **

My stomach still hurts from when Jessica and Mike making me laugh. They were in the backseat of my car, Alice and Jazz went home to watch movies and 'study'. Study my ass!

"So, I was like duh!...' Jessica went on and said some weird phrase that sounded wrong and I burst out laughing.

"Dude, is that Bella?" Mike asked. I started liking him more that he and Jess come over more. I saw Bella sitting in front of her father's grave stone crying and speaking her fingers tracing the stone. I pulled on the street and stared at her. She was very oblivious of my car. I could tell she was very deep with her words and very focused on talking to her father. It fascinated me.

"Let's go" I said and got out. Jess and Mike gave me confused looks but got out. I led them towards the cemetery.

"This is so creepy!" Jess whispered. Mike and I shushed her and walked towards Bella. she was in front of us and I heard her talking.

"…I miss you so much. It hurts to talk about you sometimes, but I'm getting better at it. I haven't really talked about it lately so I feel better talking to you like this. I really hope I haven't disappointed you yet. . I wish I could just have you here as an image. I miss you so much. I remember everything. Memories are coming back to me like a flood. I hope I haven't disappointed you, or have you disapprove me in any way. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I know how much you are against the things I do. Mom used to tell me how you would look down on people like me. I feel like such a bad daughter. Memories are the best when they flood back like flashbacks. It's great, I feel like I'm 10 again. I feel like you're just going to come home one day and say 'Baby I'm back' and give me a warm fatherly hug and just tell me all the things you've seen heaven. But I know it won't happen. Anyway, I'll talk to you later Edward, Mike, and Jess are waiting for me. Love you, bye" she said and just sat there I could hear the gentle sobs. I looked to Jess who was staring at Bella with a sympathetic expression. Mike just looked to the ground not knowing what to do. I walked behind her and sat next to her. Silently she moved into my lap and put her head to my shoulder. Mike sat down with Jess just sitting next to her, and holding her hand. We just sat there and Bella just talked a little more to her dad just things like 'Dad meet Jess and Mike' and stuff a little about them.

"Daddy, this is Edward, my boyfriend" she introduced me to her father's stone and put her hand on my chest, her head in the crook of my neck.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Swan. I'll have her back home by 5" I smiled just for Bella. She got a little giggle.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Swan." Jess and Mike said. It was nice of them to do that.

We just sat there with Bella until it started raining a little harder and we went back to the car and dropped Mike and Jess off to Mike's house, then drove back to the house. Bella was quiet the whole time, just staring out the window.

"Babe, you ok?" I asked. She looked to me and gave me a little smile.

"I haven't talked to him, in so long. I only talked to him twice before I was here, then time. That's three times out of 4 years. It's hard" she said sadly and looked down to her lap. I took her hand and started down the winding road to the house. It started raining hardcore, like always, but made the day more depressing. Igot out and opened Bella's door, letting her walk out hadn in hand with me to the house. We saw Vic running around freaking out, and Ricky was just trying to calm her down. Alice and Jasper were just staring at them confused, and Bella was trying to figure out what was wrong.

I was confused.

**Hey! Well, there I is! Hope you all like! **

**R&R! **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabeth **


	22. Expecting Regret

**BPOV **

"Bella!" Vic asked, her face looked like she saw a ghost. I looked at her and she was breathing ragged. I stared at her and ripped off my coat and threw it in Edward's arms who caught it. I turned to him apologetically for a moment and turned to Vic. She was panting. I stared at her and she swallowed.

"Your mom" she got out. I felt my face go hard as I was taking off these god-damned boots.

"What about her?" I asked my voice monotone.

"Her sister, Violet, she found you" she said her voice trembling. I swallowed and grabbed Edward's hand squeezing it. What? How did she find me?

What?

"Auntie Vi?" I asked. She nodded.

"What'd she say?" I asked with a thick throat. She just took my hand and led to the stairs to Carlisle's study and I saw him on the phone and Esme curled up on the chair….a box of tissues next to her, her eyes red. I saw Jasper and Alice some how sneak their way up here, and were leaning against the wall.

Ricky sat in the chair next to Esme, and took her hand with a smile at her. She smiled back, watery, and they both focused on Carlisle.

He sighed and hung up the phone and sat down in his chair, rubbing his temples. I let go of my sister's and boyfriend's hand to walk over and put my hand on his shoulder. He placed his hand over it, and looked up to me. I knew something was wrong, it was just no one was telling me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"That was Kate" he said. I gasped. What did she call for? She only calls Carlisle for business….

"What'd she say?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face. He kept my gaze and I swallowed.

"What did she say?" Edward managed to get out. I looked to him and Carlisle swallowed before he answered.

"We have a custody battle on our hands. She's trying to fight for full custody of you" he said.

"But…but…you adopted me! I'm almost a legal adult now!" I spluttered. He nodded and rubbed his temples.

"She has an advantage. She's blood related. She can win this, Bella you aren't an adult until the beginning of your senior year. You just got out of school, she can win this" he said his voice full of anger and sadness. Esme let out a cry and walked out of the room.

"Can you please leave? I need some time to think" Carlisle asked. We all understood and we left to our rooms. Jasper and Alice sat in the lounge area cuddled on the couch, a tear streaked face Alice's face in his chest. He just held her and rubbed her arms softly.

I grabbed Edward's hand and led him to 'our' room. I looked at him and he looked to the ground, not making eye contact. I traced my fingers where he had purple circles from studying for tests were and lightly brushed across them. I lifted his chin to look at me and I saw his eyes rimmed with red. I felt tears form in my eyes and I laid my head on his chest, my arms snaking around his. He wrapped his arms around me and we just stood there in the quiet. He squeezed my small frame to hiss and his face buried into my neck.

It wasn't that we were sad, or mad, it was the fact that my Aunt Vi could win me over.

I could be with her forever.

**Agh. So much going on! Blake Evil I love you! **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabethh **


	23. Tenley's Attempt

**Dudes, I'm sorry for not getting this in quicker. I almost had to bail my cousin out of jail, and my sister and I'm just busier than I used to be. I'm really sorry, I hope this makes up for everything! **

**BPOV **

I woke up the next morning and felt like a thousand pounds. I didn't want to move. Somehow I found the will and sat up. Grabbing my compact from the table I opened it and looked at my red rimmed eyes. I threw on my sunglasses with a zebra pattern on them and on my ugg slippers while putting my hair into the messiest bun I've ever made from sleep deprivation. The smell of food coming from downstairs made me get down steps quicker to see my family. Walking down the hall to the kitchen everyone was quiet, scattered around the kitchen.

"Good morning honey, are you hungry?" Esme asked. I shook my head no. I saw Edward picking at his pancakes as he was leaning against the granite.

"Mom, Jasper and I were going to hang out at the movies today, so we'll go get ready" Alice said as she and Jasper headed up the stairs. I gave Alice a sad smile and she nodded as she and Jasper left to go upstairs.

"Essie it looks great, I'm just not hungry" I told her and sat on the counter next to Edward. He looked to me and leaned in between my legs and he head on my stomach. I played with his hair and saw Kate in the window of the house.

"Can I speak you guys?" she asked as Carlisle let her into the kitchen.

"Of course" Edward mumbled from his face in my tank top. He didn't care that it was intimate; he just wanted some time with me. Kate sighed as she dropped a folder onto the counter.

"You've been served" she sighed again and crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Ricky asked as we both shared a look. Vic was biting her lip as she and Esme sat at the table together.

"Violet has requested a custody battle" Kate told us as she looked to me. I nodded, and I hugged Edward closer to me. He squeezed my waist gently.

"So, what's our plan?" I asked.

"I saw we hire an attorney, one that is only fit with child custody battles, and Bella sometimes we will have to pull you out of school, and Edward can come if he wants. With Esme and Carlisle's permission" she paused and looked to them. They both nodded, and Kate continued, "but for now, we keep going like everything is fine. We don't want anyone worried, just keep going with your lives, and make every second count. But there is other news" she said and bit her lip.

Oh shit, what now?

"What?" Vic asked.

"Violet Huggins has enrolled her children into Forks High School, her daughter, Maha and her boyfriend Ryan in the 12th grade, and her son Vincent into the 11th grade" she said. Crap.

"Where, what?" I spluttered. She gave me a look.

"The Huggins family is currently living in a hotel for now, and the kids are going to school to keep up with their academics." She explained.

"When are they starting?" I asked.

"They have them start on Monday, Violet wanted me to tell you before you would see her around campus, or the kids around Forks" she answered.

Fuck Violet. I only saw her what, 5 times in my whole lifetime and suddenly we're the fucking Brady Bunch?

"Alright, I'll deal with them on Monday" I said. My exterior breaking down.

"Thank you Bella, and oh to cheer you up, Ricky Ricardo and Jessica Rabbit are taking you to lunch. Plus a little gift" Kate laughed as she went through her purse and handed me a paper folded in half with my name scrawled on there with a little box.

I gave Kate a look and she gave me a look that said 'Open The-Damn-Thing!' I rolled my eyes at her and opened the makeshift card.

"Auntie Bells, I sowy that Miss V wants you. I make you a bracelet. I love you with all my bootie, Tenley" I read out loud with a smile. I opened the box and inside was a bracelet. It had my name on it, and a heart. It was one of those bracelets that you make with small beads with the lettering on it, and those little symbols on them. I slid it on, and it had my name, and a heard next to it with Tenley right next to it. I laughed at little Tenley's attempt to cheer me up, which worked.

"Sowy, I make you, I love you with all my bootie?" I asked Kate with a smirk, "what are you teaching my niece?" I laughed. Kate playful glared.

"She just turned 4! I love you with all my bootie was a little 4 year old joke all her friends get. I don't know what the hell it means, but it better be harmless. Also, Garrett helped her, but she wrote what she thought would be cool" she smiled at her husband helping their daughter write me a 'Get Well' sort of card.

"Well, tell little Tenley, if she doesn't see Auntie Bells soon. I'll kick her little booty" I told Kate with a smile.

**So, yessshh. Kate has a daughter! Tenley, I thought was a cool name. Whatcha think? **

**R&R my little lovies. **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Lizzzyyy (for a chance I wrote a nickname! :O) **


	24. I Hate You Huggins!

**BPOV **

I was dreading walking up those school steps today. I did not want to see Maha or Vincent. Or Violet. You know what, I'm going to suck it up like the bitch I am and move on. I will not let that get to me.

"Bella! C'mon school is waiting" Alice smiled. I took a deep breath and let it out. Getting out of the car I was met by all the sympathetic faces.

"How does everyone know?" I asked quietly as we walked up those stupid steps and onto the school grounds. Alice glared at everyone and looked to me.

"It was probably Maha, I'm sorry. I'll stick up for you" Alice giggled at me. I nodded and went to the cafeteria where everyone goes before school.

"Hey Bella!" Jessica yelled and I saw a head whip around fast along with another person's.

"Jess!" I yelled angrily and she blushed. I sighed and walked across and saw two people staring at me. I felt their stare on me and I wasn't going to look. It might be Maha, or Ryan, or Vincent.

"Sorry! I didn't realize!" she apologized and I nodded forgiving her.

"Bella not everyone here is going to be Maha or Ryan or Vincent" Edward told me as he held my waist.

"I know I'm just paranoid" I answered. His eyebrows shot up. I smirked.

"The Bella Swan, Bella Bitch, Bella the badass?" he teased. I hit him softly and smiled.

"Yes the Bella Swan does get paranoid" I laughed. Jess and Mike got an 'Um-Bella-Look-Behind-You' face and looked to the ground rubbing the back of their necks. I turned and was met with two pairs of brown eyes. The girl's face was heart shaped and she had light brown hair. Her lips were set in a line and she was just staring at me. The boy had the same brown eyes and brown hair. His face was oval shaped and his face wasn't as set as the girls but it looked friendly and on his face was a small smile.

"Can I help you?" I asked with a fake smile. Edward's arm tightened n my waist and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Bella? It's Maha" she said. I nodded. Of course.

"Hi Maha Huggins. Nice to see you again. Remember, I was the one who played mud pies with you" I smirked. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I know we used to be best friends but since you're my cousin, I'll be nice to you" she said but her brother elbowed her.

"Hey Bellsey!" he grinned and full forced hugged me. I got hit with a wave of flashbacks and I saw myself and little Vincent watching scary movies when we were 11. I smiled sadly and hugged him back. My little Vincent wasn't so little anymore.

"Hey Vince" I swallowed. Alice tapped my shoulder and nodded over to the family. I nodded.

"Vincy, Huggins, this is the Cullens. Fuckers, this is Maha and Vincent" I said. The Cullens didn't even seem phased that I called them 'fuckers' and just smiled softly.

"This is Alice and Rosalie my sisters, Emmett and Jasper my brothers, and Edward my boyfriend" I smiled as I hugged him and laid my head on his chest and smiled at them. Maha glared at me. Probably jealousy. Honey get in line

"You don't have brothers or sisters." Maha spat. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Yes I do. I have 4 of them. My adopted family, who loves me. And besides what makes you think I want to be your sister?" I asked. Vincent softly stepped on my foot warning me. Oh I don't give a shit.

"What makes you think I want to be your sister either?" she asked as she took a step toward me.

"I don't know, ask your mother" I said and got out of Edward's hold to take a step toward her.

"I know we used to be best friends, but I don't like you. I've heard what Kate told mom, you're nothing but a screw up" she smiled at me. Oh bitch you didn't.

"I might've screwed up, but at least I'm not a bitch" I said and batted my eyelashes innocently.

"Oh cut the crap Isabella" she rolled her eyes.

"I'm giving you any Maha. Don't you remember how you got your name? Hmm, wasn't it because your mother was high when she was in labor and named you? That's probably why you're so fucked up" I asked and gave her my sweetest smile. She glared. **(A/N Maha, I know you're probably pissed, but I didn't offend you I swear. I love you lotss! I just needed a bitchy line for Bella to say, you know I love your name! It was for the story, and I know your name is part of your culture and stuff ily(: ) **

"At least my mom is still alive" she taunted. I heard the Cullen's gasp and Vincent slapped her in the back of the head, hissing at her. She glared at him and at me. I picked up my stuff, fighting back tears and looked to Maha.

"You're a bitch. Rot in hell" I hissed at her and ran out of the cafeteria and to the bathroom.

I was staring at myself in the mirror and so badly wanted to smash it. Smash the face of my mother. I let the tears run down my face, not being able to stop them.

How could my own cousin say that stuff to me? She knows how close my mother was, and she was my shoulder to cry on when my father cried. She comforted me and we watched old movies of him and she showed me how proud she was of her uncle.

"Bella?" Rose asked as she walked in. I was slouched down on the wall and tears running down my face.

"Oh honey" she sighed and sat next to me and put my head on her shoulder. I cried into her red blouse and ruined the shoulder of it.

"Bella!" I heard Edward say into the bathroom.

"Edward, I'll be right out" I sniffled and I heard him sigh.

"Ok" he murmured and I heard him walk out of the bathroom hall. He hates it when I'm upset.

"Let's fix your face" Rose said.

"Alright, just don't break it" I told her as I sat on the bathroom counter. She got out her makeup bag, and started fixing my appearance. She handed me a brush to brush my hair as she smoothed out my foundation.

"Honey, don't let her get to you" Alice's voice called as she came into the bathroom.

"I know. I'm better than her. I think its time to bring out my alter ego. She's been hiding for way too long" I grinned at them and opened my mouth so Rose can redo my crimson lipstick.

"Who?" Alice asked then got a knowing look.

"Bella Bitch" we chorused and laughed while high fiving each other.

After I pulled myself together, I went back out. The bell was going to ring in 20 minutes, so I better get a move on. We girls walked out of the bathroom and I saw Vincent and Edward talking. I braced myself for Vincent, hoping he wouldn't be anything like his sister.

"Hello Vincent" I said boldly. He gave me a small smile.

"Listen, Bella, I'm really sorry about my sister. I told her chill out, but she has very strong beliefs about drugs, alcohol, and all the stuff that Kate told us you were into. Especially colored hair like you have" he laughed. I smiled at him.

"It's fine. I just can't understand what happened to her" I told him. He sighed.

"She's been like that since Dad left." He said. What? I thought Violet came here with her husband and the kids? What happened?

"What happened?" I asked. He got a bitter disgusted look on his face and looked towards Maha and Ryan.

"He was sick of mom's bitterness. She is a huge gossiping bitch. Lost all her friends. Maha followed in her footsteps. Dad was sick and tired of their attitudes and when Ryan moved in, it became worse. Maha got more bitter and bitchy than she already is, and so did Mom. He just left taking me with him. I hated it too. When Mom heard that Dad took me she forced me to go back home, practically kidnapped me basically. I'm almost 17, not legal yet to decide for myself. Anyway, Maha didn't really care, but she wasn't being bitchy to just our family and her friends, but to everyone and the people she loved. Mom too. She's a piece of work that woman" he spat at the ground, shaking his head.

"Yeah, well tell your sister if she ever makes Bella cry again she is to answer to me or Rose. You're pretty cool, but I hate your sister. Don't be surprised when I deck her" Edward said. Vince grinned.

"I won't" he said. I smiled.

"Then, that's settled. What period does she have gym?" I asked. Edward looked at m e with a 'What Are You Thinking' face.

"4th" he said. I grinned. Payback biotch.

"See you babe. Don't get suspended" Edward told me with a kiss on my head. I rolled my eyes and pushed him towards classroom 10A.

"See you" I chuckled and I caught up with Angela and Jess, who had gym with me. Back in Jacksonville I only had PE for 2 years. Here, we had gym every year.

"Bells! Where is Maha?" Angela asked. I pursed my lips and scoped out the locker room. I found a head of brown hair and pointed. Jess and Ang grinned as they went over to her and I saw Maha glare at me. I blew her a kiss and got ready for gym. She rolled her eyes at me and walked out to the gym all ready. I got out my pair of scissors and got out her shirt from her open locker. I cut the top in the middle so it would hang over her belly button, and her jeans I cut into booty like shorts. I know, I'm mean, but this is was payback. It was raining today and I turned her sweater and jeans into a hooker outfit. I smiled pleased with my work and got ready got gym.

"Bella, love, what did you do?" Edward asked me cautiously. I smirked at him and he wrapped his arms around my waist while we stood next to my locker during lunch.

"Wait" I told him as I saw a head full of black hair and she was pissed. I grinned to myself, feeling satisfied as Maha walked out with booty shorts on, the pockets hanging out, and her top on her belly button showing her lower stomach. And I'll tell you her stomach was not flat.

"Miss Huggins! In my classroom now!" Miss Wynn said. I giggled as Maha gave me a death glare. I looked to Edward and his eyes were wide as his eyebrows were raised.

"See, that's not all I can do, but still its embarrassing" I laughed. Edward kissed my forehead and chuckled along with me.

"Bella Swan and Maha Huggins, Mrs. Denali is here to see you" Mrs. Cope said on the intercom and I sighed. Kate was here. Great. I saw Maha leave the classroom and Maha walked out her arms wrapped around her stomach shivering as we walked into the principal's office who handed her a regular white v-neck and a pair of red sweats. Dress code clothes. I grinned as I sat down in the green plastic chairs and I saw Kate walk in and she sighed.

"Ok" I grinned as I sat down in the green plastic chairs and I saw Kate walk in and she sighed.

"Ok guys, Bella, I understand that Miss Huggins has upset you but that doesn't give you the right to harm her. I am sorry but I have to suspend you" Mr. Greene said sadly.

"Mr. Greene! Please, don't this! I won't get into a good college; I _have _to have a good slate! Please Mr. Greene, please" I pleaded.

"Miss Swan, I understand but I can't" He said.

"Mr. Greene please, I've been working so hard to pull my grades up, and working so hard to be a better student, Mr. Greene please don't ruin this" I pleaded. Mr. Greene looked at me and sighed.

"Alright, Miss Swan, I'll make you give 12 hours of community service, lunch detention, after school detention, break detention, and volunteer work at the police station" Mr. Greene said.

"Mr. Greene!" Huggins shouted.

"Miss Huggins, you also threw in inappropriate comments, Miss Huggins you will get 2 hours on respect, 6 hours of community service, and after school detention. You are dismissed. Your punishments start today" He said and we left.

"See you later, Huggins" I said. She rolled her eyes, and I got out o the office. I went to the parking lot and saw my family sitting by Edward' car.

"I'll see you later, I have after school detention"


	25. I Know We'll Find Him, Someday

**BPOV **

"See you later Bella" Jasper smirked as he drove off.

"Fuck you!" I shouted down the road and he gave me the bird driving off. I rolled my eyes and put my hood down once I walked into the station.

"Hey Chels" I sighed as I greeted the receptionist.

"Hey sweetie, how ya doin? What are you doing here?" she asked. I frowned. I did I want to explain this.

"Um, I got in trouble at school and this is my community service" I said. She laughed at me. Way to be supportive Chelsea.

"Big Ben!" I shouted.

"Geez Bella! Way to be loud" Wallace muttered to himself and I swatted him in the arm. Everyone here at the station everyone knew my Daddy, my biological one, so they treated me sort of like their daughter. A few new, and a few retired last year. I see them around town, and they treat me all the same.

"Sorry Wallace" I said and sat on the desk next to him. That was Shane's.

"Hey hon, what's up?" Ben asked. I scrunched up my nose.

"Ok, well, I got in trouble, and I need community service? Anything I can do?" I asked. He thought then shrugged.

"There are missing persons reports you can help with that" he said. Ok, that's good.

"That's good, who do you want me to help?"

"Ben, Shane, and Damon" He told me. I nodded and gave him a hair ruffle before I went to sit on Shane's desk. I came from after school detention and took out my clipboard waiting for Shane to come. I swing my legs and started sketching out a new design for my hair. I was over the blue. I was thinking purple and orange highlights with light chocolate brown hair.

I made it the length I wanted when I took out my colored pencils. I started drawing the highlight colors for my next visit with Cassie. She has been my hairdresser all these years still.

"Bella, please get off my desk. Thank you" Shane smiled as he sat down. I ignored him and kept coloring in.

"Bella? Bella?" he asked but I still wouldn't answer. I was too zoned into my drawing to even realize.

I heard a bullhorn and saw the Chief of the place standing there. I jumped and looked up.

"Today we had 3 more missing persons reports, guys please start on those. Oh and hello Bella" He smiled and went back into his office.

"What had you so zoned out?" he asked.

"Oh, um, I was sketching out my new design. It's for my hair" I informed and they nodded.

"Ok, so today we are going to ask around to see if anyone has seen…Riley Biers." Shane said. My eyes widened as I snatched the picture of Riley out of his hands. I looked into those troubled green eyes and stroked the picture of his face.

"Bella?" Damon asked. I didn't answer back as I bit my lip ring, something I did when I was nervous, and stared at the picture. Riley, how the hell could _he _go missing? How was he here?

"Bella?" Big Ben asked. I turned and the three of them were watching me.

"He was…a good friend of mine….a really good friend" I mused as I handed back the picture.

"How?" Shane asked.

"When I was in Jacksonville, I met him. He used to be Vic's fuck-buddy, but anyway, we became close, we were best friends. He lived with his aunt and uncle and his 4 year old little cousin Tommy. My little Tommy Bahama" I laughed remembering the little bugger, "where are his parents?" I asked.

"They're in Port Angeles; we were going over there to ask a few questions then have Little Rob put up signs. Family's request" Shane told me. I nodded.

"Can we go now?" I asked. Damon nodded and we went out to the Escalade and started driving towards Port Angeles. Chief told us we were allowed to leave to go interview and it was about 10 minutes away from Forks. I sighed as we went down the highway and couldn't help but stare at Riley's picture. I didn't get it.

"Bella, we're here" Shane said as he turned off the ignition and I climbed out, climbing over Big Ben.

"Bella" Ben sighed and squirmed uncomfortable. I grinned. How would he handle it when his wife, Linda, had their daughter? Well, future daughter. And I know whose going to be the godmother! Hint, hint!

"Hey! You've known me since I was what three? You told me when Daddy died, I think I know you well enough to climb over your lap" I rolled my eyes as I jumped down.

"Which one?" I asked. Damon looked at the address again and looked up.

"The blue one" he said. I nodded. I walked up and knocked. The guys were behind me and I heard a yell then I knocked again.

"Bella" Shane scolded. I giggled and saw the white door open.

"Hi, Mrs. Biers, I'm Bella Swan, I used to be Riley's friend. Can we talk?" I asked softly. She swallowed and opened the door more and reveled Shannon, Riley's aunt, Bruce, his uncle, and Riley's father, James Sr.

"Bella!" I heard a little boy squeal. I turned and gasped. There stood Tommy. He was no longer that little boy I remember. He was 8. His hair was longer, and a darker shade of blonde. His brown eyes held little boy excitement and he ran and launched into me. I stumbled a little but hugged him back.

"I missed you Bella" he said.

"I missed you too buddy" I said softly back to him.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Shannon asked. I swallowed.

"I'm helping with the case. Missing persons, which would be Riles" I said. They nodded.

"Mrs. Biers when was the last time you saw Riley?" Damon asked. Mrs. Biers sniffled and looked at him.

"Last week. He went to visit his brother in Seattle" she said. His brother in Seattle?

"James?" I asked. She nodded. Wow, I thought he hated James.

"What time was this at?" Damon asked ss he wrote things on his little notepad.

"Around 2 in the afternoon, on Tuesday" She swallowed.

"May I ask a question?" I asked. The guys nodded and I looked to Shannon and Bruce.

"Why did he come here?" I asked. I had to know if he was here with the intentions on seeing me, or for other reasons.

"Well, you left, so did Victoria, then Tanya came back and she went with her father with Marcus and Felix, and then Ricky stayed too with you guys, he just felt as if he was left alone and came back home" she answered. I nodded. Those were good reasons I guess. Rley always did feel like he was the odd one of the bunch. I always tried to include him though, and I guess that was probably why we were so close.

"How old is Riley?" Damon asked. I tried to do the math in my head, I was almost 18, and he was a year older than me so that would make him-

"He's 19, turned 19 a few months ago" Mr. Biers answered. Yup, 19. Wow, I can't believe my Riles was 19! Where did the time go?

"Do you mind if we look in his room?" Damon asked.

"If he has one here" I added.

"Yes, of course he has one. Go ahead" Shannon told us as we went down the hallway to Riley's room. I looked at his door which had logos of all sorts of stuff and pictures. I ripped one off to look at and it was Vic, Ricky, Tanya, Felix, Jesse, Riley, and I all piled at the top of the slide smiling. I had purple hair at the time and was kissing Riley's cheek. It was probably why it was on his door. I taped it back on and opened the door. Inside I saw a bed which was messed up and all blue, maroon red walls, a green dresser, TV, and clothes everywhere. I went over by the dresser and there was crap all over it. I saw different types of earrings, there was hair dye, hair spray, a picture of supposedly his girlfriend, packs of condoms, a cell phone charger, and an address with a number on it. I stared at the number and it had a Port Angeles area code.

"Hey Shane come here" I said as I studied the number. I felt Shane come over and he picked up the number with his gloves on. I reached for my phone and dialed the number.

"_Hey! You've reached Riles at his new number, leave your name of who you are what ever crap you need to tell me. Alright, see you later" _Was what I heard. It was his voicemail. It felt good to hear his voice again. I sighed and closed my phone and put it away.

"It's his new number. What's the address?" I asked. Damon shrugged as I pulled out my iTouch and google mapped it. It was in Seattle! It was probably James'.

"It's probably James'. I would keep it for evidence though, it may help us find Riley" I told Shane and he put it in a clear bag and handed it to Ben. I looked around and it looked like a normal teenage boy's room. With one exception. One wall of his room was all sheet music of lyrics. You could see the maroon red under the paper, yet still read the lyrics. I recognized Tanya's swirly handwriting and a lot of songs we all wrote together. We were the only family he had, it's no surprise that he had a lot of stuff that the gang and I did together. Most of his stuff was stuff we all shared. I laughed at the dumbass lyrics on the wall we either wrote drunk or high. I loved Riley.

"Guys, I've had enough, can we go? I have a lot a homework" I told them feeling blurry

eyed. Truth is, I can't take it here anymore. I mean, just the thought of knowing Riley is missing terrifies me.

"Of course. We can come back later, honey." Damon said and put his arm around my shoulder and walked me out of the room. I looked out onto the tiny house that was an ugly yellow color and smiled. I knew I would find my friend out there someday, hopefully alive, but found.

**Ok, so I'm running out of ideas, and I chose Riley as Bellas next 'case'. I'm osrry for updating so late, I had major writers block, plus I'm having a baby, I don't know if it's girl or boy yet, but anyway, I've had distractions. Alrighty, well I'm going to go now, I'm tired and it's almost midnight so have a good night y'all! **

**You know you love me **

**Elizabeth Templeton-Underwood(: **


	26. My Vow To You

**Bella POV **

It seemed as if I spent all my time at the station. Of course Edward comes and brings me lunch, like a good little boyfriend he is and we hang out for a little while until we get leads then he has to go.

"Bella! Mrs. Biers is here to see you" Chelsea said. I looked up from my sketch someone sent in and nodded. Mrs. Biers walked in, clutching her purse to her side, and sat down in front of me at my desk. Well, Damon's desk.

"Hello Bella" She said and tried to smile but it looked like a grimace. I smiled softly back, I was happy she at least attempted.

"Hello Mrs. Biers. How are you?" I asked as I put my sketch book away in the lower drawer of the desk. It was my drawer I claimed. Wow, that sounds like I own Damon, but he's like my uncle and he doesn't care. He treats me as a niece. Anyway, Mrs. Biers looked to me and then to the table.

"How would you feel if you think you know what happened to your son?" she asked. I kept a straight face and just blinked a few times at her. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I was mute.

"Exactly" she said. I couldn't help but feel bad for Mrs. Biers. Riley was my best friend, and I was helping her solve either his murder, or disappearance. I shuddered at the word murder. It made me cold.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Biers. Riley was my best friend, I can't even fathom how you might feel. I feel like I want to cry at times, I can't even think about wanting to cry every two seconds" I explained as I turned the computer on. She was mute as well. Just silent.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said anything" I quickly apologized. _Damn it Bella, why do you always say shit like that!_

"Bella, at any time, can I call you? Just to talk?" she asked. I was surprised. I never knew I could be a _therapist. _I hated those fucking people who tried to get me to talk about my life to them. In a way, Edward was my therapy. Just being around him and his family cured me. Maybe, that's what Mrs. Biers needs.

"Mrs. Biers, I won't go into details, but I had a very hard and difficult life. I thought it wouldn't get any better. I also thought that I would be this depressed, cold hearted bitch, who snapped at everybody, but that was until I met Edward and his family. In a way, he was my own personal therapy. It also cured me. If you keep your friends and family by your side things will get better. If you push people away you're not helping yourself at all in the case. Mrs. Biers, I know you won't like the sound of this, but maybe you need to get out of town for a few days. Go out with some girlfriends, and hang loose. Have a little bit of fun. Even if it is for a day, maybe friends and people you can talk to can help you get through this. I am also welcome for you to call" I said and smiled. She smiled back and got up and hugged me. I hugged her and and in my ear she whispered, "Thank you". I hugged her tighter as she let go and sat down. She got comfortable and got straight to business. I grinned, I like this woman.

"A few days ago, Tommy told us all about how great Riley was and all that jazz. He started saying something about James, and how mean he was to riley. It was sketchy. My son was always a sketchy person though, but this was different. When James came over he always acted like he was a momma's boy, and the dad's best friend then the older brother to Riley. They always laughed and had good times. I never thought James could be mean to Riley until Tommy explained a few things. He said exactly, 'I saw James throw Riley into the stairs once for telling his girlfriend, Ramona, a secret. It was sad and I cried. Riley was all beated up and was bleeding. He made me promise not to tell you Aunty, but I had to tell you! It scared me'. That was the exactly thing he said. I'm not adding or losing any words." She said. I typed furiously on the computer, as Tommy's words haunted me. It was an example that James could be dangerous. I shivered.

"Is James in town?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I haven't seen him or heard from him in a while. He called once before Riley left, saying he was ready for Riley to get there. What do you think that means?" she asked. I pursed my lips and stopped typing for a second.

"It depends. Most people would make the guest bedroom comfortable for the guest, and they would stock up on their favorite foods, and get ready. In James' case, it could be he was getting ready for Riley personally. I'm not sure Mrs. Biers. Is there anything else you could tell me?" I asked. She shook her head and right as she opened her mouth Damon's phone rang. I glared at it.

"Please hold for a minute Mrs. Biers" I said and she nodded understanding. I picked up the phone and growled, "Hello?"

"Don't give out too much information!" Ben hissed.

"Where the fuck are you?" I exclaimed. What the?

"In my desk you retard." He sighed. I looked to my left and looked to the back of the station. He was sitting there and waved at me. I glared and turned to Mrs. Biers.

"Well, Mr. Big, thank you for your call. I'll call you later with a death threat thank you and have a nice day" I said loudly and slammed the phone down.

"Do not break my phone!" Damon yelled from somewhere. I rolled my eyes as Mrs. Biers giggled.

"People around here are so inconsiderate" I mused as I shook my head. She burst out laughing and I giggled with her.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You are too damn funny" she said and kept laughing. I was laughing along with her, my sides aching.

"Alright, Mrs. Biers, I'll look up to see if James ahs any leads, or any criminal records he ahs not told you and I'll call you soon" I told her as she stood and gave me another hug.

"Alright. Thank you Bella, we'll keep in touch" she said as she left the station. I gathered all my shit in my backpack as I saved the document on the computer and shut it down. After I fixed the phone I slammed and waved to Ben.

"See you Chelsea" I told her as I slid on my sunglasses, yes they were bright green Ray-Bans. I got into my car, well Rose's car, and sped off towards home. The words of Tommy still haunted me and because of him I made a bow.

I will find Riley, for however long it took, I would find him.

**Like? Love? Possibly hate? **

**Alrighty, well R&R **

**Elizabethh **


	27. A Hearing That Can Change Everything

**Bella POV **

English. One of my most favorite subjects this year. I was on the school's laptop next to Jasper and was typing one of my essays for extra credit. I wanted to get an A in this class and I was pretty damn close. This essay was worth 50 points, and I had to do it. Today the class was working on their essays, while I was working on mine. I was about to start my next paragraph when I saw Kate walk in. She gave me one hard nod. I swallowed.

Today was my court hearing. I took a deep shaky breath and saved my essay then shut down the laptop. I looked or Jasper who copied my action and gae me a soft look.

"Bella, you have to have hope. We'll win this, don't worry" He said with a smile. I nodde and took a deep breath.

"Bella, we need to leave now" Kate said loudly. Everyone looked to me and gave me hopeful looks. I swallowed again.

"I'm coming" I saida dn Jasper and I stood and walked out the door. Mrs. Robinson gave me a smile and whispered to me good luck. I nodded. I'd need it. Jasper took my elbow and pulled me out of the classroom.

"You look nice" Kate complimented. I grudgingly said my thanks. I was wearing my dark wash skinny jeans, studded black peep toes, and my cream cardigan, and my purple tank top. I did my hair again last night, out of stress, and it was brown with purple and orange highlights. I was going to dye it again tonight. It was my way of having a smoke, without the nicotine. I usually smoke the cigarettes made out of honey, marshmallow, and herbs but they don't have nicotine and the tobacco they're not addictive and harmful. Well, they are because they still have smoke, oh whatever!

"Bella, we need to move. C'mon, we have to be at the court house in 10 minutes, literally, Jasper put her in the car" Kate ordered and Jasper picked me up and we all ran to the car. I swatted Jasper's ass and he put me in the front seat, as he climbed into the back. I sighed as I played with my bangsand Kate raced the the court house. I took a deep breath, in and out with my eyes closed and me taking deep breaths.

"Bella, calm down. Breath, you just need to be honest, speak clearly, and answer as best you can" Jasper told me rubbing my arm. I was frozen when Kate got off the highway and started pulling onto streets and drove slowly as we pulled into the court house grounds. We pulled into the parking lot and parked. Kate shut off the car and looked to me. I was staring at the big court house in front of us and thought of all the possibilites. I shivered.

"Bella, we need to get out of this car. If we're late it will make it much worse" She said. I nodded. Jasper got out and then opened my door and offered his hand. I looked to him and took it as he helped me out of the car. I was on shaky legs as we hopped up the steep steps and entered the house. I swallowed as Kate took us to the court room and I saw everyone there waiting for me. I saw Edward sigh in relief as I ran up to him and hugged him with all my might. I squeezed him to me as he kissed my head over and over.

"Jeez guys, you haven't seen eachother for two days. Big whoop" Alice said and rolled her eyes.

"I could easily throw you out here. I haven't seen my boyfriend for tw o days and I might not see him for more than that" I growled. She backed down and went to Jasper who just rolled his eyes at my antics and they both sat down. I sat down next to Edward and Esme as held Edward's hand. I looked to Mariana Powell, my attorney, who stood in her grey mini pencil skirt, and her short sleeved button up white blouse. She had on black pumps and a black blazer hung on her chair.

"Bella, five minutes until we start. We should go sit in our places" Mariana told me. I nodded and looked to Edward. He gave me one soft kiss and tapped my ass softly and smiled at me. I giggled. He was trying to cheer me up; it was working.

"I love you" I whispered to him. He kissed me again and looked me in the eyes. "I love you too" he replied and I stood up and followed Mariana to the gate and we sat the small table. She got out my portfolio and lay out all the information she needed for my case. I heard a door slam open and I saw Maha, Vincent, and Violet walked out. Vincent grinned and waved at me. I smirked and waved back. Maha stood there in a pair of jeans, flats, and a tube top with a sweater over. I snorted. That's classy. Vincent just chose jeans, and a plain t-shirt with clean shoes. He looked better than her.

"Hi honey!" Violet smiled at me. I turned the other cheek. I couldn't say anything.

"Please refrain from any contact with my client during the remainder of the hearing" Mariana asked and Violet looked shocked and sat down. I smiled at Mariana and she grinned back. I saw a judge come out and go up into that cushiony chair. I heard the bailiff say a word or two then all of a sudden we were standing. I felt like in my own little bubble I didn't hear the judge say anything before we sat down and I was called to the stand. I swallowed and walked over and sat into the stand. Maha was glaring and Edward gave me his famous crooked grin. The rest of them all gave me thumbs up including Vincent. Essie and Carly were giving me encouraging smiles as Violet gave me an encouraging nod. I looked away. Vic and Ricky were staring at me, and Vic gave me her stern look. Ricky just gave me a shaky smile and made a heart with his hands. I smiled small like back.

"Miss Cullen, or Miss Swan, which do you prefer?" Violet's attorney, Tracey Dahl, looked to me and I looked to Carly who shrugged. He didn't mind.

"She has been adopted by the Cullens, so we shall refer her as Miss Cullen" Judge Aden called. Mrs. Dahl nodded.

"Miss Cullen, how would you describe your relationship with your family?" She asked. I felt my palms getting sweaty as I looked to them. Rose gave me a sly look as Alice was chewing on her acrylics. Essie and Carly were holding hands giving me nervous smiles.

"Well, my sisters and I do everything together, and talk about everything. They're best friends, and my brother's and I do everything together as well, and they help me solve life problems, and they're protective. I love them all to bits" I said. they all broke out into smiles.

"Hm. What about your adoptive parents?" She questioned. I gulped again. Essie and Carly were staring at me, waiting expressions.

"I've growne very close to them during the past 4 years. Carlisle, I call him Carly, and we've grown into a regular father-daughter relationship. He shows no difference to me than to his real children. He treats us all the same. Esme, I call her Essie, and she is the greatest. She too doesn't single me out, she loves us all dearly, I couldn't ask for better parents to adopt me then they" I said confidently. Esme had tears in her eyes. I too had them. Mrs. Dahl pursed her lips and nodded.

"What was your relationship like when you were with your biological parents?" She asked. My heart stopped for a minute. I never talked about that to anybody. Not even Edward.

"Miss Cullen?" She asked. I looked to her and with a shaky voice said, "Good"

"Explain please"

"My mother was a free spirit. She did her own thing, and had a new hobby each week. She was loud, and rambunctious, she was more like the child in the relationship, and I was more like the adult. I love her and miss her a lot. My father, was quiet and reserved. Kept to himself a lot. He didn't show emotions, but when he did, you could easily see. The love he had for my mother radiated off of him, and I hoped to be like with my boyfriend. He was role growing up. I want to go into police force like him. I visit his grave every month. My step-father, Phil, was a great guy. He was younger than my mother, but kept her happy which made me happy. He was a minor league baseball player and was always on the go. When I was 12 they married and a year later he was diagnosed with Cancer and died a few months later. My mother was so depressed after that she didn't eat, sleep, and I took care of her. When I was at school she committed suicide and I came home to police sitting in my living room" I said and explained. I had tears in my eyes and so did mostly everybody else.

"I see you have a relationship with one of your siblings" She said and glanced at me form the corner of her eye.

"Yes"

"How do your parents feel about that? Your other siblings?" she wondered. Does she ever shut up? _Bella, remember to use polite language with them. It is better for everyone _is what Esme told me and I heard it in the back of my head before I said anything. I gritted my teeth.

"My parents are supportive of me. They don't mind. My siblings they joke about it, but then again, our family is very comical and we make jokes about everything. They don't care, as long as we're happy they're happy. Same with my parents" I answered and Edward beamed at me.

"Interesting. Have you had any run ins with the law" She asked, almost smirking. I glared at her for a second then looked to the floor.

"Yes"

"What run-ins?"

"I've been arrested many times, and in juvenile hall for a month"

"For what exactly?"

"Drug possessions, and under-aged drinking"

"Are you clean?"

"Of course I am" I snapped and glared. She raised her brows and the judge glanced at me. I relaxed my shoulders and Mrs. Dahl chuckled.

"What do you plan on doing after high school?" She asked. So many damn questions. I'm too over-whelmed.

"I plan on going to college in Seattle with Jasper, Alice and Edward to join my siblings Emmett and Rosalie. We all want to go to the same college together" I answered with a smile. Jasper and Emmett pounded fists.

"Ok, thank you that's all I needed to know. I'm done your honor" She said and I got down from the stand and went to sit next to Marian.

"I call Esme Cullen to the stand" She said. Esme took a deep breath and walked past me, ruffling my hair on the way to the stand, and sat in the chair and gave her vow.

"Mrs. Cullen, what made you think of adoption?" Mrs. Dahl asked. I was biting my lip off. I saw Essie squirm a little bit.

"My sister and her husband died in a drunk driver accident and left her twins, Jasper and Rosalie, in my custody. I adopted them and they've been under my care since they were 8 years old" She answered clearly. _Go Essie! _

"I'm sorry to hear about that. What do you do for an occupation?" she asked.

"I'm an interior designer and do a little bit of architect"

"When you adopted Miss Cullen, did the foster care agency ever say anything on how her parents died, or about her history?"

"No, they said her parents, the Swans', died at separate times. They told us her father died in a shooting when she was 10 years old, and at 12 years old her mother remarried to her step-father who died of Cancer when she was 13, and her mother committed suicide shortly after." She answered. I felt a pang in my chest when she said that and a tiny bit of tears, but I was better about dealing with it.

"Did they say anything about extended family?"

"No, she was placed in foster care. They didn't tell us anything about her aunt"

"Didn't you wonder?"

"No we trusted the agency, and her worker"

"Thank you. I have nothing else your honor. Can I have a Mr. Cullen to the stand?" She asked. Esme was shaking a little as she walked back to her seat and sat next to her niece. Carly gave the vow and Mrs. Dahl started asking her questions.

"Mr. Cullen , what is your occupation?" She asked. Carly sat up straight and looked her straight in the eye.

"I work as Chief at Forks' Hospital"

"How long have you and Mrs. Cullen been in a relationship?"

"We dated for 4 years, and have been married for 15 years"

"What can you have to say about Miss Cullen's appearance when you first met her?" Mrs. Dahl asked. Carly chuckled as he remember and looked to me; humor in his eyes. I smirked at him and twirled my hair.

"I remember when my son, Emmett, and daughter, Alice, and Esme and I walked up to the agency's building and Bella was there leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette. She had blue hair with black highlights in it, caked on makeup, and her little punk clothing. She said one word, 'Sup', and we walked in. When Kate, her social worker, introduced us to her, I knew she was coming home with us" Carly explained and looked to me. I smiled brightly at him.

"How were your son and daughter when they first saw Miss Cullen?"

"They were shocked, but I knew Emmett was excited to get to know her, and Alice couldn't wait to give her a make-over. They never had any problems with her"

"How is Miss Cullen in her schoolwork?"

"In the beginning she was slacking, but once she straightned up and realized she was with us for good, she started showing effort, and her grades are A's and B's right now. Almost straight A's and we're very proud of her. She is running for valedictorian and is in two AP classes." Carly said in a proud father tone. I smiled at him. I've been doing that a lot today.

"How are Miss Cullen with her siblings?"

"She and her siblings get along greatly. The boys keep her on her toes, and she sometimes joins in games they play. The girls keep her on her toes as well, and she does like to participate in the activites they do. Except for their make-overs. Bella is her own person, and drums to her own beat." He chuckled.

"What do you mean 'drums to her own beat'?" Mrs. Dahl asked curiously. Can I slap her?

"Bella is a unique individual. She is into things most girls her age are not. She's boyish, yet had a girly personality. She'd rather be getting down and dirty and making bets with the boys, and just hanging out with her girlfriends too. She doesn't do the usually activites both genders do. Instead of a night out, she'd rather be home with me and my wide or with Edward, and watch a movie. She also has a hobby of dying her hair. She's a very creative young women" Carly said. I dabbed my eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen, that's all. That's all your honor" She said. I looked to my watch. We've been here for almost two hours.

"Tomorrow, we will meet back here at 2 o'clock sharp. Court dismissed" Judge Aden said. I stood up and went into the gate and went straight to Carlisle and Esme. They hugged me tightly and stroked my hair. I was tears in my eyes and Esme shushed me.

"Just know that we love you" Carlisle said and I was in Rose and Emmett's arms. Jasper and Alice joined too. I was in the middle. Mush Pot!

"I love you guys" I told them.

"We love you. You were great Bella." Emmett replied. I laughed and wiped my eyes. They let me go and I was in Edward's next I relaxed into him and he kissed my head again.

"Let's go home, watch a movie, and call it a night. We have to be here pretty early" I said. He nodded.

"Sounds like a plan" He smiled as we left the courtroom. I looked behind me to see Violet pack up her stuff and look up to me. I waved, and tried to smile. As much as I don't like her right now, she is my aunt and I haven't been treating her right. Stupid little bitch. She waved back to me and as we were leaving the building she was leaving the courtroom.

**You like? The second part of the hearing will be put up soon! **

**R&R(: **

**Elizabeth **


	28. Somehow They Were Planning This

**Bella POV **

"Miss Cullen, if Mrs. Huggins were granted custody of you, what would you do?" Tracey asked. I swallowed.

"I would ask for emancipation"

"And if the courts don't allow it?"

"Then I guess I would have to go" I said sorrowfully.

"I see. How many times have you conversed with the Huggins'?"

"At school. I talked to Maha and Vincent the first day I saw them, other than that I haven't. I don't really have anything to say to Violet" I told her. She pursed her lips.

"I heard you and Maha got in quite a fight at school"

"She said some hurtful things about my biological parents out of spite"

"So you hate Maha now?"

"I never said that. Sure I'm upset, mad, and even fed up but I don't hate her. I'm not capable of doing that to my family"

"You say your family life is perfect, and you have everything you ever wanted. Do you think you'd get the same at the Huggins' household?"

"I didn't mean it in a spoilt way. I meant it in a…blessed way. I got everything I dreamed of in a family. I didn't mean it in getting presents or anything" I cleared it up. She looked at me hard. She was out.

"And the Huggins' aren't capable of doing that?"

"No they're not. They don't have a Jasper, or an Emmett. They don't have an Alice or a Rosalie. A Ricky or a Victoria. An Edward. So no Mrs. Dahl, they aren't" I told her boldly.

"Are you resentful of your aunt?"

"No I don't resent her. I just wish she wouldn't do this. If she wanted to see me again, she could've answered her damn phone, or have a meeting with the foster-care agency." I said. I knew I put things on the line when I cursed. I wouldn't have to if she wasn't so damn stupid.

"Can I call Mrs. Huggins to the stand?" She asked. I got down and went to sit next to Carlisle and Esme. It was just us today.

"Mrs. Huggins, how was your relationship with Renee Dwyer?" Tracey asked. I felt Esme grab my hand.

"We were the best of friends. Renee was two years older than me, and even though there was a big age difference we did everything together" Violet said. I looked to he ground the entire time and to the judge's face. Judge Aden had his glasses on as he reviewed pieces of ivory paper.

"Why didn't you try and contact Miss Cullen, once you found out Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer were dead?" She asked. Violet hesitated.

"I thought she had our brother, Dane, take her. I only found out a year ago that he is MIA." She said. I held in a laugh. What bullshit. That was the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life.

"Oh really?" Mariana asked. She nodded.

"Mrs. Huggins, why didn't you contact anyone for information about your sisters' death? How did you know Bella was in foster care? Why didn't you contact her?"

"I knew she committed suicide, and I knew the CPS took Bella in. I truly thought she was with Dane, and I did, but they never replied to my letters" She said. I stared. I couldn't hear any more of this.

"Letters?" She asked. Violet nodded.

"I wrote letters. They never replied" She said.

"Did you know that Miss Cullen was into drugs, alcohol, and colored hair?" Mariana asked. Violet swallowed.

"No I didn't"

"Did you know that she was living on the streets basically, and was put into many uncooperative foster homes?"

"No"

"That she failed a year in school from too many tardies and absences"

"No" Violet said ashamed.

"I'm done your honor" Mariana smiled and walked back over. I took a deep breath as Violet sat down next to Mrs. Dahl. She knew nothing about me.

I didn't hear anything else the judge said. I was in my own bubble; I thought about how my parents, including Phil, would think about my life. About this custody battle. I felt a tap on my shoulder and Mariana gave me a small reassuring smile.

"It's over. The judge ruled us to be here tomorrow at 10:00 AM to see what the jury ruled" She said. I nodded. I got up and Essie and Carly had me in their arms again.

"Bella, may we take you somewhere?" Essie asked. I shrugged. I wasn't I the mood for talking.

"Ok, c'mon sweetheart" Carly whispered as we walked to the Mercedes. I was anything but a sweetheart. I got in the back as my parents got in the front. I closed my eyes as Claire de Lune played and I relaxed. What if Violet got me? What if I never saw the Cullens again? I tried not to think about the 'What if's' and tried to focus on the scenery. I loved watching the mossy green trees, and deep brown tree trunks.

"Bella, we're here" Carly told me as we pulled up to something looking like a garage. He went up a few flights of the building and parked in the lot. We all got out and walked to the grey metal pull up doors of a home garage. Carly came to number 143 and fumbled with the key as he unlocked it and raised the door up. Inside there were familiar belongings of my house in Phoenix. And in Jacksonville. I gasped as I saw my white dresser with my best friend's signatures in nail polish. I traced them with my finger and found one signature that said 'Bee Swan' in bright green. I bit my lip to keep from crying. I saw brown moving boxes that were labeled with Phil's, Charlie's, and Renee's stuff. The things that were too big for boxes were all around the storage unit. Like my dresser, my 'treasure chest', big mirrors. I found the first box I found and opened it. I sat on the chair that was in my living room in Phoenix when I was with Phil and Renee. I ripped the box opened and stared at the stuff. It was my old 'whore' clothing. I looked through it, short skirts, tank tops, other items. I looked at it and closed the box up and set it aside.

"What was that?" Essie asked. I just shook my head and picked up and another box. I ripped it open too and it was Renee's clothes. I picked up one of her small sized blouses and hugged it to me. It still smelled of her Stila perfume. After all these years, it still had her scent on them. I don't know thought, but it was still there. I tried to hold in a sob but slow tears fell down my face as I hugged the blouse. I found other tops and one of her infamous skirts. Denim ones of course. I cracked a smile once I saw her paint splattered white one and that was fro when I was 12 with Renee and Phil. We were painting my room a bright orange and we danced to 80's music.

"That's cute" Essie pointed out as she and Carlisle were looking at pictures. I would look at those later.

"It was Renee's. This is her clothing, it has paint on it from when we painted my room back in Phoenix" I told her. She smiled at me and I put the box aside and looked at the pictures with her.

"You look a lot like Charlie" Carly said. I looked to him and to the picture. It was when I was hanging out at the station. I was on his police car with a bullhorn in my hang with a huge ass smile on my face. Charlie was sitting next to me with a smile on his face as well. It was true; I was his little clone. That made me depressed.

"I guess I was." I sighed. There were some of Phil and Renee, baby me, and other stuff. It was nice to see these photos. It gave me some sort of closure; that and visiting the cemetery.

"You know, they're officially gone" I said and stared at a picture of Charlie and Renee with me on my 1st birthday.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked as he looked in other boxes. I didn't mind; he was free to look where ever he wanted. That meant through my things.

"They're controlling this. They didn't allow me do so I can be with them because they didn't want me; they didn't want with them because they knew some miracle would come along. They planned this. They didn't let me get off my path, and let me hit rock bottom. They led me to you guys." I said in my mini-speech. My parents just smile and agreed with me.

Somehow up above they were planning this; looking out for me. Just like they always would.

**I hope you all liked this! **

**I didn't get any reviews last time, and I was sort of disappointed, but I would appreciate what you think. **

**You know I'm adorable, **

**Elizabeth **


End file.
